Closed
by BizzareDragon
Summary: The Ministry orders immediate evacuation of Hogwarts under mysterious reasons. Draco and Hermione are trapped in a closet during the clearing. When they get out, they are the only ones left for two months. What happens next? And why was the school closed?
1. Meeting the Heads

_**Closed**_

_xDM/HGx  
The ministry orders evacuation of Hogwarts under mysterious reasons. Draco and Hermione get trapped in a closet while they are evacuating. When they get out, they are the only ones left for a whole 2 months. What will happen? And why the evacuation?_

_

* * *

  
_

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot; no setting, no characters, no nothing. Well, obviously not 'no nothing', because that potentially means I own _something_. And I suppose I do. The storyline. Hm. Ignore this._  
**

**_WARNING: This story was written before the 6th or 7th book came out, so (spoiler), Dumbledore is not dead in my fanfic, despite it being 7th year.  
_**

**_[edited]  
_**

**_A/N : So after over half a year of not updating or anything, I've decided to make a slow transition into continuing the story. Therefore, I'd like to begin with editing all of my current chapters. Reason being, I recently reread 'Closed' and, sad to say, the really early chapters (such as this one...) embarrass the living hell out of me. Pitiful writing style... I'm not saying that this now is going to be much better, but it's a significant change. Alright, well for every edited chapter, I think I'll be putting [edited] up under the disclaimers. My goal is to edit them all within a week. Or maybe two. Who knows._**

**_

* * *

_**

**Chapter 1 - Meeting the Heads**

_Drip._

The sheets rustled.

_Drip._

_Drip._

A groan came from the bed.

_Drip._

Hermione woke up with a frustrated sigh.

"That sinks going to drip all night, I swear... If we don't get a plumber, I'll… I can't sleep with that annoying noise… it's bloody 2 in the _morning!…"_ She mumbled as she got out of bed. Haggardly, she dragged herself into the bathroom. Of course, when she needed something to plug the faucet with, nothing was readily available. After a bit of search and struggle, she opened the cabinet under the sink to find a small towel. Yawning, she put the edge of the towel into the faucet and went back to sleep.

Ten o'clock came around soon enough. She stretched, extending her arms above her head and pointing her toes over the edge of the bed. The tensing of her muscles sent a pleasant feeling all throughout her body and provided some much needed energy. She stood and walked to the bathroom with a yawn, arms still high above her head. A shower could not have been more welcome.

Today was the day her final year at Hogwarts began. But this wasn't going to be just any year. Oh no; it was her seventh year, and she wasn't going just as Hermione Granger, but Hermione Granger: _Head Girl. _

She smiled at the thought.

Her…head girl. Not to be too self-confident, but she had expected it, though it was still a nice surprise.

**Flashback **

There was a tapping sound on the window. Setting down her book, she looked to see a small tan owl, spotted dark brown. It was a lovely bird, but didn't belong to anyone she knew.

"Well hello." She eyed the paper in it's claw. "Have you got something for me?" She stuck out her hand almost hesitantly and reached for the letter. The bird, however, did not easily comply, and instead jumped inside and landed on her book, hooting happily before springing into flight once more.

"No, no. Please, come here!" What a frustrating bird. Should she stoop so low as to bribe it? "I'll give you a treat if you stop playing games. Alright?"

The owl perched itself on the windowsill and tilted its head, curious and in anticipation.

"Brilliant." She smiled and sifted through her drawer for some crackers. "I suppose these work. A little old, but I'm sure they taste fine, right?"

A simple hoot was her only answer, and she took it as a 'yes'. Hermione tossed the owl the cracker and caught the letter as it fell from its talons.

As the owl ate, Hermione observed the letter. It was different from Ron's wrinkled letters, or Harry's incredibly plain ones. It was elegant, written on a thin parchment, and had the Hogwarts seal. That was enough for her to get excited about it. She could no longer contain herself as she, quite barbarically, ripped open the letter and read:

_'Dear Miss. Granger,_

_We would like to congratulate you on becoming Head--'_

She paused. Double take.

_'--Head Girl.'_

It _did_ say that! Smiling broadly, she squealed excitedly and continued,

_'--on becoming Head Girl. We also would like to congratulate you for making it your 7th year. As you know, Hogwarts has been known for the slight problems between the Heads in the past years. As a result, this year, I'm glad to say that there have been a few minor changes made; one of which is the living arrangements. You will be sharing a commons with the Head Boy. However, before you begin to panic, rest assured that you will still have separate sleeping quarters. You might come across a chance to find out who the Head Boy is on the train, but as for now, I wouldn't want to spoil the surprise for either of you. There is a Head Girl badge in the envelope, just place it under, above, or next to your house badge and it should stick, as there has been a sticking charm placed on it._

_I hope to see you in a week;_

_Sincerely,  
_

_Headmaster Albus Dumbledore.'_

**End Flashback**

Hermione wrapped a towel around herself and used her foot to guide a cloth across the floor, picking up drips of water. She looked at her wet hair and cringed. What could she possibly do with it? An option was just leaving it. Maybe adding some gel and drying it.

No.

She was Head Girl this year. It had to look at least _fairly_ decent.

She could straighten it. Yes, that sounded acceptable. It may take a while though, and honestly, Hermione wasn't patient enough to sit through straightening.

But wait. What if she, instead of _straightening _it, _curled_ it? The usual wavy locks were quite messy on most days, and she couldn't rely on luck to give her a good hair day. Then straight hair was susceptible to curl/frizz under high humidity. She knew she put too much thought into this, but it was an important day, and she was sure as hell going to look impeccable. And magic always seemed to make her feel lazy... and guilty, even though she was of age to use it in the muggle world. Satisfied with her decision, she prepared her curling iron and moved onto wardrobe.

Standing in front of her dresser, doors wide open, she taped her chin restlessly. It really wasn't a big deal, what she wore. She's just be wearing her robe over it in a short amount of time. She settled with some jeans, a cami, and a jacket.

"Not bad." A little bit of self-commentary never hurt anyone. She angled her body as she looked in the mirror. It was a good look, aside from the hair.

Time went by slowly as Hermione tackled her most stubborn asset. Finally finishing, she peeked at the clock and felt a sudden, anxious jolt inside of her. She'd be late for sure if she didn't hurry. She grabbed her trunk and hauled the massive thing downstairs.

"Mum, dad, it's 10:15! We have to get going! I want to find a good compartment before they're all taken."

"Calm down Hermione, dear! You'll have time to do all that, but first sit down and have a bit of breakfast before you go." Her mum reassured.

"No thanks mum, I can order something off the trolley." She told her with a pleading face. "Please?"

"You sure?" Her dad questioned skeptically. Hermione wasn't one to miss breakfast in the summer, but he supposed this was normal, considering she adored school more than food.

"Yes dad, can we please get going now?" She hugged her mum and gave her a kiss on the cheek before attempting to pull her trunk out the door. It clunked down the porch steps loudly.

"I'll get that hun, you get to the car."

"Thanks dad." She grinned appreciatively.

"Oh my..." He grunted. "Hermione, what do you have in here, _boulders_?"

"Dad, it's not _that_ heavy, it's just a few of my books! Don't exaggerate."

"Oh, alright then, a _few_ books. Of course. And it'll only cost a _few_ pounds to fix my back if this kills it."

Hermione's mother gave a little laugh. "Oh, come on dear. Don't fill our daughter with guilt right before she leaves. She won't be able to sleep at night." She walked over and put an arm around his waist. "Wait until she comes back to drop the hospital bills in her lap." With a kiss and a soft giggle, she re-entered the house.

"Dad, come _on_."

"Coming Hermione! Give me a second to get this to the car!" He yelled back.

When they arrived at the station, Hermione inhaled the familiar scent of the bricks, the train fuel, the people. It had been just over two months since she'd been here last, and this would be the near the final time. She pushed away the sad thoughts and hurried her dad along.

Said father had, out of desperation and pure joy, borrowed a cart for the trunk to aid them in their journey to Platform 9 ¾.

"Ready dear? Last year's a big one, isn't it?" He smiled kindly and placed a loving hand on her shoulder. After 6 years of watching his daughter run through walls, he still felt a certain anxiety in the act. But he was proud of her and what she'd become. After all, how many parents can say that their daughter is a witch? Well, he thought to himself, how many people would _want_ to? He may be interrogated by social services if he went around broadcasting that, despite the honest-to-god pride he had in the statement.

Once they were at entryway to the platform, Hermione turned to her dad. "Well." She began.

"Well..."

She'd been through this countless times, and yet she always had a hard time saying goodbye. No. This wasn't goodbye. Just a simple 'see you later'. "I'll be seeing you dad."

"Of course you will, silly girl." He smiled widely and enveloped his daughter in his arms. "Have fun."

"I will." She choked, fighting back tears. Damn her sensitivity.

Mr. Granger noticed this. "You sure you'll be alright? You want me to come in there with you?" He asked almost playfully. A part of it meant it.

"No dad," She laughed "I'll be fine. You_ know_ you can't go through to the platform."

"Oh, right." He winked at her. "In that case, stay safe, good luck, and say hello to everyone for me. I'll see you after school's out."

"Promise." She nearly started for the platform, when she remembered something. "Hey dad... tell me honestly. You're not angry about me not being able to come down for the Holidays this year, are you? Because you know I want to, I just have a lot of work to do at that time, me being Head Girl and all."

Another warm smile. "Of course I'm not angry, Hermione, just owl us if you have time." It was so strange being able to say that. He almost said it aloud at work every now and then. Imagine that.

She too smiled one last time before holding her breath and her concentration, and pushing herself through the wall.

"May I take your trunk into the train, Miss?" A guard with a heavy accent asked her immediately upon her arrival through the platform. They were efficient, that was for sure.

"Um…sure." She watched as the guard disappeared with it behind the train, leaving the rest to the imagination. "Now to find Ron and Harry..."

She wandered beside the train in search of her friends. Her curiosity in the people around her took over soon enough, and she watched the witches, wizards, dwarves, and goblins instead of looking for Harry and Ron. Lost in thought, her mindless walking caused her to bump into someone very hard and tall.

"S-sorry, I--" She looked up apologetically, expecting the usual awkward touch-and laugh, followed closely by a speedy sprint away. Instead, she was greeted, so to speak, by two piercing, blue-gray eyes looking down at her. Her sympathetic gaze faltered and she practically scowled. "Malfoy."

"You should watch where you're going, Granger_._" He spat.

It was difficult thinking of a comeback, since technically, she _wasn't_ watching where she was going. Malfoy was right. Fixing her shirt unnecessarily, she huffed. "So if _you_ were watching where _you_ were going, then why did you let me run into you?"

Draco smirked. "I may dislike your muggleborn antics, but I can't deny a girl the right to press _bodies_ with me. Even if it was only subconsiously on your part."

"Yes, well thank you for selflessly allowing me that pleasure. And now that I have carried out my one true goal in life--sandwiching myself with you--I see that, had I not, I really wouldn't have been missing much." She put on a concerned face and shook her head, picking at his sweater vest to signify that he was too thin. "No wonder all those girls talk so negatively about you in the commons... You really should eat more. It's not attractive." She showed him a satisfied smile and proceeded to search for her two best friends.

As she walked away, Draco Malfoy scoffed, half in disbelief and half in a growing worry. He boarded the train, refusing to think too much of it. What a lunatic she was. Utterly mad.

With a sigh, Hermione gave up looking for Ron and Harry. She figured she'd probably find them on the train anyway. Why waste time?

She found an empty compartment and sat, pulling out a book she'd recently started reading: 'Unfogging the Future' by Cassandra Vablatsky. Dropping Divination in her third year still haunted her off and on, so she decided to take it up again, just for the sake of a better resume. Otherwise, she wouldn't even think twice about it.

The compartment door slid open and in walked Ron, Harry, and Ginny, loud as always.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know this compartment was ta--oh, hey Hermione!"

She smiled. About time they found her. "Hello Harry." With a laugh, she stood and hugged him tightly. "Have you been well?"

"I've been great, thanks. Staying with the Weasely's all summer." He eyed her hair as he pulled away.

Hermione noticed, and suddenly she felt embarrassed of the curls. As though they were too much. "Oh, I--"

"I like it." He grinned.

She let out a breathe, much relieved. "Thanks."

Impatient, Ginny poshed Harry out of the way and embraced Hermione for all it was worth. "Hermione, you have no clue how much I've missed you! All bloody summer with these two idiots is bound to scar a girl for life, you know. I was desperate for someone sane!"

Hermione laughed at the redhead and hugged her a second time. "Don't worry, you're among normal witches and wizards now." She joked, winking at the boys. Upon doing so, she saw Ron standing behind Harry, looking at her as if she was holding a dozen mandrakes.

"Ron? Are you gonna stay there petrified all day or are you going to come give me a hug?" She asked, her voice laced with humor.

Ron blushed and walked over for the hug. He leaned in, as did she, just in the same direction, making the hug slightly difficult. "Hang on, Ron. You go left, I'll go right." She giggled.

The hug itself wasn't as difficult after they had managed to initiate it. Rather, it was painful in a way. Ron hugged her tightly. "Thanks Ron... I app-appreciate it." She said, out of breath and patting him on the back.

Ron chuckled nervously. "Sorry 'Mione, guess I just missed you more than I thought." Hermione smiled and linked an arm around his waist, much to his discomfort. "Not a problem." She looked around the small compartment. "I missed you all too. Very much." But her sentimental words were interrupted by a tall, Slytherin blonde.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't _mud_blood and _poor_blood. Displaying your intimacy in front of friends, are we?"

"Sod off Malfoy."

"Watch it Weasley, your girlfriend's listening. You wouldn't want to come off as rude." Ron's ears turned a crimson color. "She's not--"

"Malfoy, don't make me take points from Slytherin!" Hermione threatened quickly, pointing at her badge on her robe. Inside her, a satisfaction was growing at the look she had brought to his eyes.

Draco looked at her in utter shock. He couldn't believe it, even though he'd had a hunch for a few weeks now.

He sighed. "So then, you're…?"

Hermione smiled and nodded.

Yes.

Yes she was.

Draco ran a hand through his platinum hair and sighed once more. He then smirked, which _was_ in character for him, but at this particular moment, was the _last_ thing Hermione expected him to do. She raised a brow and cocked her head to the side.

"Granger, Granger, I should have known. But then again, same goes for you."

"What are you going on about, Malfoy?" Harry asked.

"Shut up, Potter, it's clear that I'm not talking to _you_. I-"

"What does that mean? 'Same goes for me'?" Hermione interrupted.

"It's quite simple really. You should have known that you can't take points from another Head." He tilted his head ever so slightly, almost as though he was challenging her to figure it out.

And naturally, she did.

Her jaw dropped open, along with everyone else's. They stared at him, then at each other, completely dumbstruck.

"You mean you're… H-Head Boy?" She stuttered.

Draco closed his eyes and nodded. Oh how lovely the fear in her voice sounded.

"How could that be?" Hermione sat down and put her head in her hands. _'Malfoy…Head Boy?…this can't be possible.'_ Her perfect 7th year was spiraling downward quickly.

"Afraid so mudblood. Now, if you don't mind, I'm gonna go to the Head's compartment. Would you care to join me?" Hermione looked up, pale. She should. She knew that she should go, but she didn't want to. Not with him.

Defeated, she nodded and stood to follow him, throwing Harry, Ron, and Ginny apologetic looks.

Harry shrugged and Ginny smiled consolingly, giving her somewhat of a boost.

She shoved Draco out of the way, suddenly ticked off at everything, and walked right past him towards the Head's compartment.

Draco sneered. Before following Hermione, he turned to the trembling boy closest to him. "Weasley, you may want to cool off a bit, your face is the same shade of red as your hair."

And he left.

* * *

**TBC**


	2. Interruptions

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything. But I do own the plot. And if by some odd twist I don't, then... well... fuck._**

**_[edited]  
_**

**_

* * *

_**

**Chapter 1 - Meeting the Heads  
**

"Afraid so mudblood. Now, if you don't mind, I'm gonna go to the Head's compartment. Would you care to join me?" Hermione looked up, pale. She should. She knew that she should go, but she didn't want to. Not with him.

Defeated, she nodded and stood to follow him, throwing Harry, Ron, and Ginny apologetic looks.

Harry shrugged and Ginny smiled consolingly, giving her somewhat of a boost.

She shoved Draco out of the way, suddenly ticked off at everything, and walked right past him towards the Head's compartment.

Draco sneered. Before following Hermione, he turned to the trembling boy closest to him. "Weasley, you may want to cool off a bit, your face is the same shade of red as your hair."

And he left.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Chapter 2 - Interruptions  
**

Entering the Head compartment, they were greeted by a smiling Professor McGonogall. Well, as close to smiling as you could get with the witch.

She nodded to each of them politely."Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy. Please, sit down."

Draco sat next to the professor while Hermione took a seat across from them both. As soon as she came into full contact with the cushion, however, she squealed and jumped up and away.

Something moved under her. She felt it.

"What's wrong?" Professor McGonogall asked, panicked.

"I thought something..." She looked at them with wide eyes, but blushed at the expressions on their faces. " Um, never mind" she said.

"Alright, well then, let me finish up as quick as I can so you two may have time to talk and get to know each other better. Firstly, th-"

"Your leaving us _alone_?!" Hermione yelled out, still standing.

"Yes Miss Granger, alone. Now, I-"

"You can't leave me alone here with _Granger_!" Draco interrupted.

"Can you _please_ not interrupt me!?" McGonogall asked loudly. She was getting frustrated and she hadn't even begun. This would take time and patience, which, quite frankly, did not exist with her at the moment.

"Sorry." Hermione said quietly, apparently for the both of them, as Draco continued to look at the professor, astonished.

"I must tell you the rules of being Heads this year. We will begin with your classes. You will-"

"What about our classes!?" Draco asked. This didn't sound good.

"I'm getting to it, now, _please._ Do _not_ interrupt me. You will have all of your classes together this year. So that means that your original classes have been-"

"_What_!?" Hermione and Draco eyed each other, shaking their heads.

"Can't be..." Hermione mumbled.

"Miss_ Granger! _Mister_ Malfoy! Please!_ I've been _trying _to explain the rules to you but you wont_ listen_!" Intolerant, she shoved two books on how to be good Heads into Hermione's arms. "Read these and you will find out all of the rules, requirements, and consequences!"

And with that, she stormed out of the compartment, angry and red-faced.

Hermione blinked. She looked at the books in her hands and then up at Draco. She saw the corner of his mouth twitch, then his eye, then his cheek. Suddenly, he burst into a laugh.

The day just continued to surprise poor Hermione. First she bumps into Malfoy, then finds that Malfoy is Head Boy, then experiences a McGonogall meltdown, and now, Draco Malfoy was laughing before her a genuine laugh. There was no malice, no cruelty-- just _normal_ laughing done when something _normal _and_ funny_ is funny.

Before she could stop herself, she too began to smile. She didn't know why, but she started to laugh as well.

Enough of this, it was ridiculous. Her and bloody Draco Malfoy laughing together as though they were old pals.

"We should really start reading these. If McGonogall found them necessary to give to us, then they probably a-"

"Why don't _you_ read it mudblood, then wake me up when you finish so you can inform me about it."

"_Malfoy._" She threw a book at him. "You're reading it too. Now scoot over." She motioned him with her hands.

He squinted up at her. "Why can't you sit over there?"

"Because there's something crawling under the seat!"

Draco stood up and leaned over to get a better look. "There's nothing there, Granger. I think kissing Weasley may have done something to your brain. But then again, why wouldn't it?" He mock shuddered for amphasis. "It's _Weasley_." He laughed.

"Shut _up_ Malfoy! I did _not_ kiss Ron." She sat down and opened her book.

Draco sat down as well, prepared to take a long nap before reaching Hogwarts. But he quickly jumped back up and looked down at the seat with furrowed brows. "There _is_ something crawling under there." He admitted.

Ha. "Told you."

"Move over."

"Why?"

"You know bloody _well_ why! Now _move_!"

Hermione slid to the corner and Draco sat down right next to her. His arm brushed hers and the skin-to-skin contacts gave her mild goosebumps. "You're too close." She cringed.

Draco smirked and slid even closer, until her shoulder was pressed into his upper arm. "Am I?"

Hermione made a face. "Ugh, shove off."

He snorted. "You're just upset because you know that _joking_ is the only form of affection you'll ever get out of me, dirty blood."

He was well shut up by a book to the face, and he supposed he deserved it. It was worth it, though. Holding back a laugh, he joined Hermione in silent reading.

* * *

**TBC**


	3. A Carriage Ride

**_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, only the plot. Don't steal it, or I'll come after you._**

**_[edited]_**

**_

* * *

_**

**Chapter 2 - Interruptions**

Hermione slid to the corner and Draco sat down right next to her. His arm brushed hers and the skin-to-skin contacts gave her mild goosebumps. "You're too close." She cringed.

Draco smirked and slid even closer, until her shoulder was pressed into his upper arm. "Am I?"

Hermione made a face. "Ugh, shove off."

He snorted. "You're just upset because you know that _joking_ is the only form of affection you'll ever get out of me, dirty blood."

He was well shut up by a book to the face, and he supposed he deserved it. It was worth it, though. Holding back a laugh, he joined Hermione in silent reading.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Chapter 3 - A Carriage Ride**

Time passed quickly as both Slytherin and Gryffindor immersed themselves in their books. Neither noticed that hours had gone by and they were practically at their destination. until the excited chatter of students from outside the compartment interrupted them.

Draco was the first to close his book, and Hermione followed suit. They stood, avoiding all means of communication--physically, visual, or verbal.

A screeching sound echoed outside and everyone went silent, confused.

"What's goi-" Hermione ended the sentence with a sharp intake of breath as the train came to a sudden halt, throwing her off balance and onto Draco. Seconds went by and the shock died down.

Hermione sat up and squeezed her eyes shut to fight the blood rush.

"Get off me Granger!" She'd been sitting on top of him. In his lap, to be more precise. And just moment's before, he said they would never be intimate.

Well this certainly was _not_ intimate.

Hell no.

"It's not my fault! Don't always go blaming things on me, you prick. The train stopped."

"You should know by now, _Miss_ Granger. Everything is a mudblood's fault." He smirked and left the compartment.

Biting her tounge, Hermione threw her fists into the air in some sort of angry motion. "I _hate_ him. First calls me a _mudblood_, then claims I kissed Ron, says I'm lying, and now accuses me of actually _wanting_ to even… _touch_ him! Foul, loathsome, pompous..." She muttered to herself as she stormed out of the compartment and out of the train. She ignored the looks she received as she did so.

"This way 'ermione, this way!" A familiar voice called.

She turned around and smiled brightly, immediately feeling better. The tall half-giant loomed over her, casting a long shadow over her person. "Hagrid!" She ran over to him and gave him a hug, although her small frame could just barely hug half of him.

"Alrigh' now, you 'n Malfoy over there," He pointed to Draco, who looked bored to death waiting, "'ll be ridin' in a carriage together, Dumbledore's orders."

Hermione groaned. This day never ceased to get worse. "Hagrid, you can't be serious? I rode with him on the way to school. Can't I at least be with people I can actually _tolerate_ this time?"

"'ermione, you'll see 'em in the Great Hall. Now move 'long, I have to get the first years settl'd."

Hermione turned around, once more defeated, and started toward Draco. Half way there, as luck would have it, Ron ran up to her, big smile planted on his face.

"'Mione! Come sit with us-- Harry's saving a carriage. It's bloody hard; you can't imagine. Parkinson's putting on an act. She apparently wanted that carriage more than life itself, and won't leave Harry alone about it. Let's save him." He laughed.

It sounded so tempting. Sitting with her friends. She'd give up so much just for that. But she had to deny the offer. "I'm sorry Ron, I can't, I have to sit with Malfoy… Dumbledore's orders…"

"Really? You were in the same compartment with him though. Dumbledore's off his knockers if he thinks attaching you two at the hip's going to make you friends."

"I know. I want to talk to him about all this. You think that'd be rude?"

Ron laughed again and patted her shoulder. "Nah, I think he loves you enough."

Hermione noticed the small blush on his cheeks after he said that, but ignored it. She nodded. "At least he can't make me sit with the Slytherins. Save me a spot at the table, alright?"

"Yeah, sure 'mione. Better not have jynxed it." He smiled at her and ran off to the carriage.

She sighed sadly as she watched his bright hair disappear into the carriage.

Malfoy was ruining her life, and he had nothing to do with anything. This was a new low for him.

Her bitter thoughts were interrupted by the subject of them.

"Granger! Hurry up!" Draco yelled.

She turned around and saw him standing by the carriage, a very annoyed look on his face. "Coming." She walked quickly.

A couple yards away, Draco opened the door and paused, looking at her.

Hermione didn't move. She was shocked. Could he possibly be... holding the door open for her?

'_That's not the Draco Malfoy I know…_' she thought. She inched closer, somewhat excited for the small change she'd just witnessed, when Draco stepped in front of her and hopped into the carriage.

'_Never mind'_ She thought again.

He was pulling the door closed. The nerve of him!

"Malfoy, leave the door!"

"Oh, right, you want to come in now. Well, it didn't quite seem that way a little while ago when you were talking to your boyfriend over there. So tell me," Something in his eyes glinted as he put on that well-known smirk. "what did he say? Did he propose yet? Hate to see _your_ kids."

Hermione had enough of this, and it didn't matter how many times she told him, he'd always bring it up again. She looked up at him as he smirked at her. Oh how she wanted to wipe that smirk off his face and beat him to a pulp with it.

Before she could gain control of her actions, she had pulled her hand back and slapped him hard across the cheek.

He winced.

Then just sat there, head turned and eyes open wide.

It hurt, there was no doubt about it. How_dare_ she slap him? How _dare_ she lay a hand on Draco Malfoy? How dare _she_, a _mudblood_, hit him? He turned his head and looked at her sharply. Anger swirled in his gray orbs. They seem to darken significantly.

She scooted away but still looked in his eyes, defiant. '_He deserved it', _she chanted in her mind over and over again, calming herself and giving her confidence.

He could tell she was afraid. '_Good._' He thought. "You'll pay for that one, _mudblood_." He hissed. Slowly, he turned and looked out the carriage window for the remainder of the ride.

Hermione did the same.

This was a wonderful start to the year... Her and her 'roommate' for the next many months hate each other more than usual. Brilliant. Really.

She thought of all would happen that year. Thoughts flooded her head. New classes, a dorm with Malfoy, a _bathroom_ with Malfoy, and on top of all that, she wouldn't be able to see her friends very much. She sighed and closed her eyes, drifting into a light slumber as the carriage finally began moving.

* * *

**TBC**


	4. Dinner is Served

**_Disclaimer: I wish I could say that I own the characters, in particular Draco Malfoy. But I don't, just the plot._**

**_[edited]_**

**_

* * *

_**

**Chapter 3 - A Carriage Ride**

She scooted away but still looked in his eyes, defiant. '_He deserved it', _she chanted in her mind over and over again, calming herself and giving her confidence.

He could tell she was afraid. '_Good._' He thought. "You'll pay for that one, _mudblood_." He hissed. Slowly, he turned and looked out the carriage window for the remainder of the ride.

Hermione did the same.

This was a wonderful start to the year... Her and her 'roommate' for the next many months hate each other more than usual. Brilliant. Really.

She thought of all would happen that year. Thoughts flooded her head. New classes, a dorm with Malfoy, a _bathroom_ with Malfoy, and on top of all that, she wouldn't be able to see her friends very much. She sighed and closed her eyes, drifting into a light slumber as the carriage finally began moving.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Chapter 4 - Dinner is Served  
**

_Hermione's eyes shot open. She took notice of the unfamiliarity of her surroundings and quickly looked around. There was a long, dark hallway to both sides of her. Apparently, she was right in the middle._

_An uneasy feeling surfaced itself in her stomach as well as in her mind. _

_She was alone._

_Dreadfully alone and terribly frightened._

_She looked at both paths once more. Which should she take? Only Merlin knew what awaited her at either end. But was she brave enough to find out for herself?_

_Yes._

_She had to get out, there was no hesitance allowed at this point. Closing her eyes, she took a deep, painful breathe, then released shakily. Her eyes fluttered open, looking down the right hall. Slowly, she lifted a leg, prepared to move forward in that direction, when she noticed a flicker at the end of the hallway. It was brief, barely noticeable, but still there._

_Was it light? _

_She nearly cried with relief, and once again prepared to move, only this time much faster and with more hope._

_The light flickered again, and Hermione froze in place, suddenly cold._

_It wasn't a light. It was almost as if... it was static. _

_Her body tensed as she waited for another slip of light. _

_The ground beneath her shook violently, and Hermione gasped._

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

She bolted awake. "H-Harry... What are you doing?" She breathed deeply, quickly. Almost in a pant.

'_It was all a dream. Oh thank goodness._' She sighed, relieved, but flinched rather violently as Ron placed a gentle hand on her forearm.

"You alright, 'mione? We saw Malfoy leave the carriage and didn't see you..." Ron began, raising an eyebrow at her sudden anti-social demeanor.

"So we decided to investigate." Ginny finished. "You look awful. I see why you didn't come out in public."

Hermione laughed nervously. "Thanks, Gin. So, were here?"

"Pretty much." Said Harry, still a bit worried. "Come on, lets go inside. You look like you could use something to drink."

Hermione nodded, agreeing wholeheartedly.

They walked through the familiar massive doors of the wizardry school and straight to the dining area. Hermione seated herself beside Neville, resting her head in her hands. The dream was so dark, but it haunted her.

"Hermione? What _happened_ to you? You alright?" Neville wasn't used to seeing such a quiet, dejected Hermione. So of course he was more than concerned.

"Hello to you too, Neville." Hermione tried to smile, to show that she was just dandy. It may have scared Neville though, for he shifted in his seat and turned his attention to his plate with a nod.

The room went silent. Hermione looked up. It was so nice to have some quiet after all the loud clamor when they walked in. Her head was killing her. She noticed that most students were looking up at the podium, where a smiling Dumbledore stood, waiting expectantly.

"Everyone, please quiet down. I wish to welcome back second to seventh years, and give a great, warm 'hello and welcome to Hogwarts' to our first years." Dumbledore announced, his voice booming through the Great Hall. He took great pleasure introducing himself, followed by each staff member and their positions.

As he did, Hermione took notice of all the little first years standing curious and shaky at the front. She smiled briefly, remembering her own first year. "They're so tiny." She remarked.

Harry leaned over to her, "Usually eleven-year-olds are, Herms."

She nudged him softly.

Professor McGonogall rose from her seat as the Headmaster finished his speech, grabbing a piece of parchment from the table before heading to the front of the Hall herself. "Welcome to Hogwarts, first years. To start, I will be calling out your names, one by one, and each of you will come up and sit up on this stool." She pointed with her wand. Slowly, she lowered her head and glanced at them over the tip of her glasses. "I will then place the sorting hat on your head and your future as a Hogwarts student shall begin, whether as a Hufflepuff-"

She paused and allowed the Hufflepuff table to rise to their feet in an excited uproar.

"Gryffindor-"

The Gryffindors howled in enthusiasm and pounded their fists on the table.

"Ravenclaw-"

The Ravenclaws cheered and clapped their hands loudly, proud.

"And Slytherin."

The Great Hall was deafened by the eager screaming and hooting of the Slytherin table and its members. Select few students, namely Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Vincent Crabbe, and Gregory Goyle, sat smugly with their arms crossed, smirking dangerously at the first years.

"Let's begin." She cleared her throat. "Marie Andell."

A tall, slender girl with brown hair and braces gracefully walked up to the stool and sat down.

McGonogall placed the sorting hat on her head and stepped aside.

The Great Hall hushed.

"Hmm… This one's smart, wise... I think, yes, _Ravenclaw_!" The hat declared. There was a loud roar from the Ravenclaw table as they cheered her on. The girl smiled and hopped off the stool.

"Darius Turs."

Hermione stiffened as soon as she saw the boy. He didn't look like anyone she knew, not at all, but his bright blonde hair and sly smile reminded her so much of a certain Slytherin.

The sorting hat quieted. "What a thoughtful mind. Cunning. We've got ourselves a _Slytherin_!"

Hermione scoffed. Figures.

The Slytherin table patted his back as the boy walked past, shouting in approval.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

After all of the sorting, Dumbledore once again stood up. "Congratulations first years, I hope you'll find your houses warm and inviting." His soft gaze penetrated that of the new students. Some nodded, some smiled back. "I feel that now is the proper time to announce this years Head Boy and Head Girl."

Hermione sighed as Dumbledore so obviously looked at Draco and herself, respectively.

Dumbledore continued. "Our Heads will experience some minute changes from the lifestyle of the Heads in past years, the changes of which I have already explained to them." He cleared his throat. "Being a Head at Hogwarts is a great responsibility, and the two that are chosen each year should be honored to have the opportunity to not only represent Hogwarts, but the individual's house as well. Please give a warm round of applause to our new Head Boy-"

Hermione groaned. She looked over at Drago, who sneered at her.

"Slytherin's Draco Malfoy!"

A booming roar came from the Slytherin table where Draco now stood. You could hear shouts of praise echoing around the table. He was being patted on the shoulder, on the back, on the behind by some loving female fans. Draco was man of the hour. Hell, he had just become man of the year.

"And just as well, an immense congratulations to our Head Girl-"

Ron and Harry stood and cheered with all their might.

Hermione's eyes widened and she tugged on Ron's shirt. "What are you two buffoons _doing_?! _Sit down_!"

Ron ignored her, "Come on guys, we all know what's coming!" He shouted to the table.

Hermione's palm covered her eyes, but she reopened them when she heard a female voice. "Ginny? Oh no, not you _too_."

They were joined by a trembling Neville, an animated Seamus, and a smiling Luna.

No. Way.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. He nodded at Harry. "You may introduce her if you like, Mr. Potter."

Harry beamed. He looked at Ron and winked.

"_Hermione Granger_!"

The entire table stood proudly, cheering as loud as they could.

"Way to go Hermione!"

She thanked everyone, and glanced at the Slytherin table. Draco was staring at her, an undecernable look on his face. She rolled her eyes and turned back around to face her own table. There was no point denying it, despite who she'd be..._living_ with for a year, at that moment, she felt proud.

"Please quiet down, students. If I may, I would like to explain the rules. First years, you may use any part of the library, except the restricted section. Upperclassmen, do _not_ think that this rule has changed for you. It still stands for even the Heads. Second, the forbidden forest is out of bounds. If you enter it, there's no knowing if you'll come out. On weekdays, the curfew for everyone is 9 o'clock, Prefects; 10, and Heads; you have two hours of patrol a night, from 11 o'clock, to 1 in the morning. You may do it together or seperately, but I'm afraid it must be done. Gentlemen may not enter ladies' bedrooms, and vice versa. House members may not enter another House's common room.

"In conclusion, if it would be alright, I'd like the Heads to sit up here for tonight. I have more rules to go over pertaining you two, and after dinner, I'll lead you to your dorm. Have a pleasant feast everyone. I hope this year's as magical as the last." With that, Dumbledore clapped his hands together above his head. Sparks flew and unimaginable amounts of food appeared at the tables. The children cheered as they dug in.

In quiet whispers, everyone who knew of Hermione and Draco's "relationship" gossiped.

Hermione looked at Harry and Ron frustratedly. She shook her head, stood, and walked to the front to politely shake hands with Dumbledore.

"_Drakie_..." Pansy whined, hanging on to his robe. "_Please_ don't go. For_get_ being a bloody Head. You don't _really_ want to sit with that _mudblood_ do you? I've waited all summer for you!"

Draco pried her fingers from his clothes. "Pansy, will you let me go? I'm not _marrying_ the girl."

She pleaded. "Draco, _no_! Don't even _say_ such things." She held tighter.

"Pansy, leave me alone. _Now_!" He commanded, annoyed with her childish antics.

"Fine." She pouted. But then an idea came to her. "Hey, Draco... You think I can come over tonight? We could have a little fun. Like old times? Get the bed comfortable fo you." She asked smiling seductively. She batted her lashes slowly.

"No." Draco jerked his robe from her hold and headed towards the Head table. He sat down and looked at Hermione, who was staring at an empty plate, thinking.

He ignored her. If she didn't want to eat, it was fine with him. The sooner she died of starvation, the sooner his life would start to brighten up. He took a plateful of food, while Hermione slowly poured herself some pumpkin juice and grabbed a turkey drumstick.

'_This is going to be a long year.'_ They both thought, and dug in.

* * *

**TBC**


	5. This is New

**_Disclaimer: I wish I owned the Harry Potter series. J.K Rowling is a genius._**

**_[edited]  
_**

**_

* * *

_**

**Chapter 4 - Dinner is Served**

"Pansy, leave me alone. _Now_!" He commanded, annoyed with her childish antics.

"Fine." She pouted. But then an idea came to her. "Hey, Draco... You think I can come over tonight? We could have a little fun. Like old times? Get the bed comfortable for you." She asked smiling seductively. She batted her lashes slowly.

"No." Draco jerked his robe from her hold and headed towards the Head table. He sat down and looked at Hermione, who was staring at an empty plate, thinking.

He ignored her. If she didn't want to eat, it was fine with him. The sooner she died of starvation, the sooner his life would start to brighten up. He took a plateful of food, while Hermione slowly poured herself some pumpkin juice and grabbed a turkey drumstick.

'_This is going to be a long year.'_ They both thought, and dug in.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Chapter 5 - This is New  
**

Dinner was extremely quiet. No one spoke a word. It was an awkward silence, but it was as thought both were alright with it being awkward. It was more of an awkward comfort that they felt. Strange.

Dinner ended and Dumbledore, quietly, without looking at them, motioned for the Heads to follow him down the corridor. There was no word or phrase to describe the choked feeling Hermione experienced as the Headmaster crooked his finger to beckon them. This was it--she was moving in with Malfoy.

"Your dorm is this way." He said finally, after a long hall and a few staircases.

Hermione looked around. They weren't too far from the Ravenclaw common room, and therefore, by extension, their dorm was closer to Gryffindor rooms than to Slytherin. This brought her spirit up just a tad more.

Not long after this realization of Hermione's, they stopped at a large painting of a centaur drawing on a canvas.

"The password is 'Maximus'." Dumbledore told them softly. "Please do not tell anyone what your password is. We have had to change the password for previous Heads many times due to lack of responsibility, and it is _quite_ an obstacle to do so." He cleared his throat and stood tall. "Good luck in your classes tomorrow." And with a wink, he left.

Hermione looked at the painting. Draco did too.

She was a very masculine specimen, despite her gender. She had broad shoulders and faintly prominent abdominal muscles--and yet she painted so delicately.

The maverick glanced back at them. "Will you be giving me a password or are you just going to stare at me all night?" She asked.

Hermione opened her mouth to say the password, but stuttered. Draco beat her to it.

"Maximus."

The room was breathtaking; the floors were wooden and the walls a pale stone. There was a fireplace to the far left, a silver fur carpet right in front of it, and a few gold pillows thrown on. In the center of the room was a deep red rug. A dark green sofa and loveseat with gold and silver pillows was placed on top. Straight across from the fireplace stood a bookcase that lined the right wall, with an assortment of books that, as Hermione noticed, were not even in the library. A stairway led up to what must have been the bathroom, with two smaller staircases on either side. On the wall next to the left staircase was a small, black plaque with a serpent engraved into it. Similarly, the right plaque spotted a lion.

Hermione was drawn to the book case. She ran a finger over multiple. How beautiful the room was, and how convenient these books would be.

"Amazing…" Her voice trailed off.

"Granger, always going for the books." Draco smirked and sat down in front of the fire. '_Seems like the bookworm's still there, only the body's changed. Pity.' _He laid his head on a pillow and closed his eyes. The room was very nice. The color scheme could've been better, he supposed, but he'd make do with it. And although he'd conitnuously make fun of Hermione for obsessing over the books, he very much liked the idea of having a strong book collection.

Hermione eyed a section of books, reading the spines and admiring the binding. They were beautiful, that was for sure, and there must have been many books near restricted here. Quite a few dealt with dark magic, which excited her. She just had to tell someone about her findings, and Draco was the only one, sadly. Turning around, she expected him to be stealing some rare artifact the decorated the common room, but she simply found him passed out on the couch. She raised an eyebrow and sighed. Picking up one of the heavier books, Hermione walked over to the tired Slytherin and mercilessly dropped the book onto his face, provoking a sharp inhalation and a quick jerk from the blonde-haired boy.

Draco's eyes shut tightly and he gripped his nose. "What the _fuck_, Granger?! What was-"

"Oh, sorry. My book fell." She smiled prettily and put the heavy object back in it's place.

He clenched his jaw. She was making him very angry, and he was holding everything back. Any more from her and he might not be able to control himself anymore.

What an annoying girl.

Hermione, satisfied, headed for the staircase.

Draco stood and followed, still in a nasty mood.

Hermione stared at the bathroom door. It was like opening the door would change her life forever, which was a silly thought. She placed her hand on the knob, twisted, and pushed.

The bathroom alone was half the size of the dorm, and that was big. The sinks were black and silver marble with golden towel racks and handles. The floor was silver and gold ceramic tile with bits of colored designs around the corners and trim. There was a giant bathtub that looked more like a mini pool than it did a bathtub, fully supplied with magical tablets and vials for pleasurable baths. Finally, there was a shower stall in one corner and a toilet and sink in the other.

Draco peeked his head into the bathroom, looked around, and walked up toward his bedroom. He took the left staircase and went up, first pausing a moment to watch the engraved snake slither in place on the silver plate beside the stairway entrance. The door at the top was wooden and elegant, with a small painting, possibly a foot by foot, of a green snake with silver teeth. It noticed him right away.

"Passssword is 'ssserendipity' Missssster Malfoy." It hissed softly.

The door swung open on its own, welcoming Draco to his new quarters.

The dark hardwood floor that lined the living room area was nonexistent in his bedroom. Instead, silver carpeting coated the floor and a shaded green rug lay atop it, as though it was a coaster for the king-sized bed that took up half of the room. The comforters were black, sheets silver, and pillows green; a natural Slytherin color scheme. The walls hadn't changed much from downstairs however-- they were still stone, only with dark green tapestries a couple yards apart. Candles sat on small metal plates on the wall all around the room. A silver leather loveseat was located by the window, accomplanied by a tall bookcase.

Despite the dark colors, the single window, and the candle's being the only source of light, the room was bright enough and welcoming. Draco pulled off his robe and tossed it onto the bed. It had been a tiring day, and all he wanted was to fall asleep and forget about it. About being Head Boy. About Hermione. About how aggravating the next year would be. He sighed and headed back toward the bathroom to was up.

Hermione, on the other hand, just began her trip up to her own bedroom. She felt a twinge of excitement as she climbed the last step. There was a tall door with a small painting of a golden lion with a red mane and tail. It did a turn and swished it's tail from side to side.

"Miss Grangerrr," It purred. "Your passworrrrd is 'epiphany.'"

The door opened and she walked in, fully prepared for the room to astound her.

And that it did.

The carpeting was lush and light gold partially covered with a red rug. On top stood a queen-sized bed with a white comforter, golden sheets, and slightly dark red pillows. The walls were again stone, lined with deep red tapestries. Similarly to Draco's room, there was a large golden loveseat by bookcase and many candles on the wall.

The only difference was that Hermione's bookcase was jam-packed with books, while Draco's had only a decent amount.

A smile graced her lips, but a yawn made it falter. Yes, after a long, hard day of stress and struggle, it was indeed time for bed. She wanted to join Harry and the others in the Gryffindor common room, but she couldn't bear to extend the day any further.

Pulling open her wardrobe doors, she noticed that her clothes had been set for her, and she exhaled thankfully.

Hermione cringed at her next actions. She was lazy, and tired, and up for nothing, so she used magic to change into her pajamas. Oh how magic destroyed hard work. And she couldn't even set aside some time to brush her teeth or wash her face. No. She just wanted that bed.

She crawled under her covers and closed her eyes. All the days events flashed in front of her quickly, yet she registered them all. Not much longer and she was sound asleep.

Draco rinsed his hands off and splashed his face, dragging a hand through his hair as he did so. He shut the water off stared into the mirror before hurrying back to bed. The muggleborn might want to use the bathroom soon and he didn't want to be there for that. Once in his room, he nearly collapsed onto the bed. He wasn't as much tired or sleepy as he was frustrated. A good night's sleep should help immensely, though. His mind kept pressing that he recall the events of the day, but he refused to. He didn't want to think about _her_. Not when he didn't have to.

The candles blew out and Draco turned over, suddenly drowsy.

* * *

**TBC**


	6. Impatience

_**Disclaimer: I own Harry Potter. I am married to Draco Malfoy. I am a witch. I use magic on a daily basis. I am a chronic liar.  
**_

_**[edited]**_

**

* * *

****  
Chapter 5 - This is New  
**

Pulling open her wardrobe doors, she noticed that her clothes had been set for her, and she exhaled thankfully.

Hermione cringed at her next actions. She was lazy, and tired, and up for nothing, so she used magic to change into her pajamas. Oh how magic destroyed hard work. And she couldn't even set aside some time to brush her teeth or wash her face. No. She just wanted that bed.

She crawled under her covers and closed her eyes. All the days events flashed in front of her quickly, yet she registered them all. Not much longer and she was sound asleep.

Draco rinsed his hands off and splashed his face, dragging a hand through his hair as he did so. He shut the water off stared into the mirror before hurrying back to bed. The muggleborn might want to use the bathroom soon and he didn't want to be there for that. Once in his room, he nearly collapsed onto the bed. He wasn't as much tired or sleepy as he was frustrated. A good night's sleep should help immensely, though. His mind kept pressing that he recall the events of the day, but he refused to. He didn't want to think about _her_. Not when he didn't have to.

The candles blew out and Draco turned over, suddenly drowsy.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Chapter 6 - Impatience  
**

Hermione's eyes jerked open. She felt a shiver go up her spine. A sense of dread filled her body and her hand moved to her forehead to wipe the beads of sweat dripping quickly down.

She had just had a dream. A strange kind of dream. A dream she couldn't seem to remember, but it plagued her. It gave her such a feeling of uneasiness, as though it foreshadowed something terrible, but she could think of nothing at all.

'_Not a pleasant way to wake up…' _Hermione took a deep breathe and tried to calm her suddenly rapid heartbeat. She felt her face flush.

In a matter of seconds, as though she was going to be sick, the young witch ran to the bathroom, feeling incredibly warm and lightheaded.

The mirror did Hermione no good. It didn't show any mercy in her appearance, but instead, a red-faced, half-hyperventilating, sweaty girl. And what was worse, was she couldn't get a certain Slytherin's face out of her mind. She wanted nothing more than comfort at the moment, and Draco was the only one there--it was natural to want someone to console her. However, she supposed it was _unnatural_ to want _that_ someone to help.

Hermione walked out of the bathroom minutes later, feeling somewhat refreshed. Her face dripped. As she motioned to grab the towel folded on her desk, she felt something crawl up her leg slowly but gently. Cautiously, she swatted around it. As her hand moved up toward her face, and the crawling ceased, she stared at the cause of the tickling.

A small black spider was hanging from her finger.

Hermione let out a sharp, petrified scream and threw the disgusting thing onto the floor. She backed up to the door, frozen still, eyes unwavering from the little beast.

Draco awoke from his dream a most unpleasant manner. Who the _fuck_ had reason to scream at 5 in the morning.

It was Hermione.

Better have been _some _nightmare.

He didn't quite understand why he did so, but he jumped up, grabbed his wand and ran out the door, across the hall, and to Hermione's room. He was angry at her for waking him up, but then again, it _was_ just them two. He felt responsible in some odd way.

The door was locked. He jiggled the knob harder, but nothing.

"Alohamora!" He yelled, frustrated.

The door swung open and Hermione bumped up against him. Another scream erupted from her as she noticed she was not alone.

"What the _bloody hell_ is wrong with you, Granger?! _Calm yourself_!" He gripped her arms and made her look at him.

She stopped squirming and blinked at him, breathing heavily.

Then she noticed how close he was.

Hermione blushed. They were less than a foot apart and he had no shirt on. Not to mention that she was hardly dressed as well. Her face flushed with color once again and she turned her head, not wanting him to see. "Get off me, Malfoy." Hermione pushed him away and walked over to the spider. With an angry and red face she pointed stiffly down at it.

Draco looked at her in mere astonishment. He was… shocked, to say the least.

Standing before him was the girl who helped retrieve the Philosopher's stone, helped defeat the Basilisk, associated herself with a bloody _murderer_, for Merlin's sake, along with plenty other dangerous things, and above all, she was not afraid of any of it. When worst came to worst, she swallowed her fear and looked death in the eye, so to speak. Yet there she was, blushing and speechless... and terrified. Of a little spider.

Draco didn't say anything. He couldn't. Nor could he make any bodily movements.

And then he lost it. He burst out laughing.

Here he was, in nothing but his boxer shorts, having ran out of bed after hearing her scream, and for what? A measly, little spider.

Hermione just stared. He was laughing… at her? Her blood boiled. How dare he?

She couldn't take it anymore. He'd been a jerk to her this whole time. Then the one time she's truly out of her zone--first that treacherous dream that left her feeling scared already, and then that _spider_--Draco Malfoy, thinking he knew _everything,_ was laughing at her. Hermione stomped up to him and slapped him, square across the face.

"You do _not_ come barging into _my_ bedroom, and then _laugh _at me! _Get out_!" She yelled, pushing him out the door.

The door slammed shut before he could make any motion to stop her.

Hermione leaned against the door and slid down to the floor. She put her face in her hands and sighed. What on Earth did she do to deserve this?

Again, that same tickling feeling on her leg stopped her thoughts. She looked at her leg, bit her tongue, and furiously shook the spider off. Leaning over to her bedside table, she picked up and empty candle holder and set it over the bug.

"Now what to do with you, spider?" She looked at it with disgust. "I won't kill you." She paused and thought a moment. "But what then?"

Hermione lifted an eyebrow at it. She grabbed a sheet of parchment off of her desk and slid it under the candle holder. Slowly, carefully, she lifted the spider up and walked to the window.

_BAM. BAM. BAM.  
_

"Granger! I want a word with you!" Draco yelled, banging loudly on the door. "_Granger_!"

Hermione almost dropped the spider at his pounding. The man scared her half to death! She clutched the windowsill for balance, then turned her head to the door.

No.

Better idea.

She grinned wickedly and put the spider down on the window sill. The light was just pushing past the clouds, so breakfast should be offered soon, though chances were very few students would be up and running. She changed into her robes quickly and said a quick spell for her hair, having very little time to do anything herself.

Coming back to get the spider, she glanced at the door, which, sadly, was still being rammed on by Draco. He just wouldn't give up.

"Mudblood, you open this _now_ or I'm 'bombarda'-ing your entire bedroom!" He threatened, quite serious.

The door opened.

Draco paused, a bit confused at first.

Hermione smiled widely. She was not brave with spiders, and she was not brave with men, but as Draco had believed, when worst came to worst, Hermione did what she needed to do. Draco's infernal knocking and yelling and his overall attitude towards her since the train ride, had given her the courage and the overpowering _will_ to do what she did next.

Without looking, of course, Hermione quickly pulled open Draco's only bit of clothing--his boxer shorts--and emptied the candle holder. She let go of the spandex material, her heart flipping excitedly at the slapping sound it made against the skin of his waist, and briskly walked away, leaving him squirming behind.

* * *

**TBC**


	7. Problem

_**Disclaimer: I own this story. That is all.**_

_**[edited]  
**_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6 - Impatience  
**

She grinned wickedly and put the spider down on the window sill. The light was just pushing past the clouds, so breakfast should be offered soon, though chances were very few students would be up and running. She changed into her robes quickly and said a quick spell for her hair, having very little time to do anything herself.

Coming back to get the spider, she glanced at the door, which, sadly, was still being rammed on by Draco. He just wouldn't give up.

"Mudblood, you open this _now_ or I'm 'bombarda'-ing your entire bedroom!" He threatened, quite serious.

The door opened.

Draco paused, a bit confused at first.

Hermione smiled widely. She was not brave with spiders, and she was not brave with men, but as Draco had believed, when worst came to worst, Hermione did what she needed to do. Draco's infernal knocking and yelling and his overall attitude towards her since the train ride, had given her the courage and the overpowering _will_ to do what she did next.

Without looking, of course, Hermione quickly pulled open Draco's only bit of clothing--his boxer shorts--and emptied the candle holder. She let go of the spandex material, her heart flipping excitedly at the slapping sound it made against the skin of his waist, and briskly walked away, leaving him squirming behind.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Chapter 7 - Problem**

They week passed quickly and Hermione and Draco kept far away from each other. That entire week hadn't brought them closer at all, even if they _did_ have their classes together. In fact, it may have brought them farther apart, if anything.

"Hermione? _Hermione_?" A red-headed young man ran down the hallway searching frantically for his friend. Breakfast had just finished and she was nowhere to be found. This was ridiculous.

"Hermione, where the bloody hell are you? I need to-"

"Ahem." An unexpected voice came from behind him.

He stopped mid-sentence and turned around, unsure of who he'd see. There stood a tall man with greasy, black, shoulder length hair and a long, pointed nose.

Ah.

"Sorry professor." Ron averted his eyes to Snape's black shoes and stared bullets into them, as if they were the most fascinating thing in the world.

He raised his chin and looked down at him. "Watch your language, Mr. Weasley." He drawled.

Ron nodded and quickly walked off. But, of course, he managed to hear his last comment: "5 points from Gryffindor."

With a defeated sigh, he continued on his search.

He had reached the Gryffindor common room, when Professor McGonagall came up behind him. The obstacles never ended!

"Mr. Weasley, please go to the Great Hall. There is something to be discussed."

"But Professor, I-"

"Please, Mr. Weasley, just go, I have more students to gather." She said, pressed for time and already becoming annoyed with his back-talk.

She started to leave, but stopped herself immediately. "Oh, and if you happen to see the Heads, please tell them to come as well. They're quite needed. Thank you, Mister Weasely."

"Y-yes Professor..." Well, what he had to tell Hermione would have to wait, because_ apparently_, not even Professor McGonagall knew where she was. And what was worst of all, she was with _Malfoy_. That made his blood boil.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Professor Dumbledore stood at the front of the Great Hall. "Attention students. You must be wondering why it is that I've called you all here..."

The usual chatter amongst the students grew to a loud whisper before dying down once again.

Dumbledore cleared his throat. "Recently, there have been a few... happenings, that the Ministry of Magic is concerned about. Therefore, Cornelius Fudge feels it is best that we evacuate Hogwarts for the time being."

The hall almost erupted in excited conversation, but Dumbledore quickly cut in.

"But please, if you may, do not panic. Exit the castle quickly and quietly. First, second, and third years, follow your house prefects. All other students follow your house professors."

Though the old wizard's speech was calm and collected, the students were anything but. The Great Hall was a mess. There were groups of students all over, no one really knowing where they were going. It was mass confusion.

"First years, over here please." Called a tall, blonde, Ravenclaw prefect, to whom several students filed toward.

Ron had entered the dining hall a little late, and had watched the instructions be given from the door. Evacuation? What for? He found Harry with Ginny at the table and tugged on his robe sleeve for attention. "Harry, have you seen Hermione?"

Harry's face displayed concern as he looked around briefly. "No, I thought she was with you."

Ron shook his head. "No, She's been missing all morning. What do you think happened to her?" The last bit was added jokingly of course, but a part of him really wondered.

"Nothing Ron. If I know our Hermione, she's probably escorting the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher out of the building." He trailed off in thought for a moment. "I swear, that woman's older than this school."

Ginny laughed. "You know, she told us a story about the first Hogwarts students. I bet you she was one of them."

Ron smiled halfheartedly. He couldn't help it-- he was still worried.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Deep in the Castle, beyond the mess of students, down the halls, through the portrait, up the stairs, through the door on the right, and on the bed was a sleeping young witch. And in the room next to hers, was an already awake Draco Malfoy.

"Morning already…" He tilted his head and looked out the window. He could have sworn he heard students outside.

His brows furrowed as he sat on the edge of his bed, waiting for the dizziness to disappear. After a few moments of silence, his eyes went wide with shock. It was a school day, and he'd slept in. He was going to miss Potions class. Snape would surely have his head for that one.

But, wait a moment.

What about Hermione? Was she still asleep? She'd always come to his bedroom to wake him up before… why not today? Maybe she _was_ still asleep.

He stood, quickly changed, and made way for Hermione's room, sliding on his robe as he walked up the stairs.

"Granger? You in there? Get up!" He pounded on the door.

Hermione groaned and rolled to her side, or at least as far as she could until she rolled off the bed. What did he want now?

She walked to the door and opened it, yawning behind her hand. The sun bled into her room, lighting up the door.

"Ah…so you _were_ still asleep."

At first, she began to nod, but then her eyes widened a fraction. "Oh no…"

"Yep."

"Why didn't you wake me Malfoy?" She smacked him in the chest.

Draco just looked down at her, an amused expression on his face. "Oh, Granger, that _hurt_."

"Malfoy, you're such a… a…"

"A what?"

"A… a _jerk_!" For lack of a better insult.

"And why is that?"

"Because you didn't wake me!"

He was beginning to get a little irritated with her tone of voice and her repeated question. "Granger, if _I_ hadn't woken up this late, I probably would have woke you up too. But, since I didn't, I would appreciate if you would take you're hands off me. Mudbloods aren't allowed to touch me."

He smirked when he saw a blush creep onto her face as she removed her hands from his chest. "Shut up and get out of my room."

"Look, I'd love to, but we have to see what's going on."

"What's going-" Before she could finish, Draco had grabbed both her robe from the hook on the wall and her hand, and pulled her out of their common room.

**

* * *

**

_**TBC**_


	8. Trapped

_**Disclaimer: Is this really necessary?**_

**_[edited]_  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7 - Problem**

"Because you didn't wake me!"

He was beginning to get a little irritated with her tone of voice and her repeated question. "Granger, if _I_ hadn't woken up this late, I probably would have woke you up too. But, since I didn't, I would appreciate if you would take you're hands off me. Mudbloods aren't allowed to touch me."

He smirked when he saw a blush creep onto her face as she removed her hands from his chest. "Shut up and get out of my room."

"Look, I'd love to, but we have to see what's going on."

"What's going-" Before she could finish, Draco had grabbed onto her hand and pulled her out of their common room.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Chapter 8 - Trapped**

"Malfoy, Where are you taking me? Let me go right this instant!" Hermione demanded as Draco practically flew down the stairs and out the portrait.

"Shut up, Granger. We have to see what's going on."

"Well I can take myself." She fought back, her robe half on.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah!" She screamed defiantly.

"Then, can you keep up?" Smirking, Draco let go of her hand and ran down the corridor, leaving Hermione alone in the dark, pulling up her right sleeve.

"Malfoy!" Hermione yelled after him. She didn't want to be left alone in some dark hallway, and since he was the one dragging her, she wasn't paying attention to their surroundings. But she did know somewhat where they were. The portraits gave that away. They were in Slytherin territory; unfamiliar territory.

So she ran after him.

"Malfoy!"

"Keep up, Granger!" His voice echoed. He was obviously going slower than his fastest speed, just to tease her.

It made her mad.

She ran as fast as she could, but all odds seemed against her. She was way behind him. All she could see was his platinum hair hopping about the halls. "Malfoy, wait!"

"No can do, Muddy!"

As much as she hated to admit it, she was strong mentally and emotionally, but physically, she wouldn't be able to last an hour in boot camp. But despite her screaming legs and pounding heart, she ran faster.

Hermione saw him closer up now. If she kept this up, she could reach him in no time. That seemed to be what he wanted, anyway. Just to prove his point.

The Slytherin commons were very grim and old. They'd give anyone other than the Slytherins goosebumps. But what was worse, was the hall just before the entryway to the common room. It was cold and dark and terribly unfixed. Anyone smart enough wouldn't run through it, more or less walk. But Hermione had no idea. And that was what caused an unlucky injury.

As Hermione ran faster, desperate to catch up to that madman, her shoes caught in a large crack and she fell to the cold, hard ground.

Her scream echoed throughout almost the entire castle.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Draco ran faster and faster. He was sure she'd never catch up, but it was fun to see her try. And it was an extreme pleasure to see her think she could make it. He grinned. "Hurry now, Granger, I think I see the others."

Her piercing scream stopped him in his tracks. He veered his head back and stared into the darkness. Was something wrong? Did she get attacked? Is that what everyone in the castle was running from; a monster? For a moment, these thoughts plagued his mind.

He rolled his eyes. '_Maybe the idiot saw another spider._' Without a second thought, he made his way back to Hermione, running slowly and steadily, not in any hurry.

'_Damn muggleborn always spoils my fun. Well, now she'll have to wait. Maybe she can persuade the spiders not to eat her._' He smirked and turned the corner.

Her saw a form kneeling on the floor. '_What's she doing? Talking to it?_' As he came closer, his confusion disintegrated and he realized she was holding her ankle.

"Granger, what'd you do to yourself?" His heartbeat increased slightly.

"If that's your way of asking if I'm alright, then I'm fine."

"I meant what happened?" He clarified.

Hermione rolled her eyes. Was he completely heartless?

"I fell."

"Well I can see that, but how?"

"You prat! I tripped on the bloody Slytherin stones! Does it really matter _how _I fell? I just did! You ignorant little..." She averted her gaze to the ground where the gap was. "You know, hey should fix this place up. It's a hazard!"

He hid any bit of concern he had. "Well, they would, but this school never does anything. Dumbledore's at fault there." He said crossing his arms.

She looked up at him, eyes burning into his. "Don't talk about Dumbledore like that! All he ever does is try to help troublemakers like you make something of yourselves! He may be old, but he does a lot more for this school and everyone in it than _your_ sorry arse! Maybe if you asked you _father_ to pay for it, he would, seeing as how all you ever do is talk about how rich you are and how you could get anything you want! Well this is the perfect time to prove that! But instead, you let what you call your _family_ pay nothing at all but respect to the dark lord! You spoiled, heartless, selfish git!"

Draco stared at her. He couldn't _believe_ what she'd said to him. How _dare_ she? No one ever spoke to him like that! And now here was this _mudblood_ talking to him like he was beneath her! Well he wasn't! It was the other way around; and he was going to make sure that she knew it!

"Why you little-" He started, every intention in the world to strangle the life out of her, but was interrupted by a shrill, annoying voice.

"What are you doing here? You shouldn't be in these corridors alone! Nu-uh! I shall have to tell Dumbledore on you two. Oh, and the you are the heads, too! How will that affect your punishment. You're supposed to be role models, are you not?"

"Peeves! Go away!" Hermione shouted at the pesky ghost.

"Nu-uh-uh!" He sung. "You shall be in trouble! Everyone's leaving. Ministry's orders. And you shall be left behind." He giggled and flew off into the direction where Draco had come from earlier.

"Well, what are you waiting for, Malfoy? Come on!" Hermione stood, or at least tried to. She walked a few steps and stumbled. She was on the ground again. Her ankle was swollen and it hurt to walk on it.

"Dammit, mudblood! You're going to slow us down!" Draco cursed and grabbed her waist. He pulled her up and threw her arm over his shoulder.

"What are you doing Malfoy?" She looked at him wide-eyed, as if he grew another head.

"What's it look like I'm doing? Trying to help! Now come on!"

She snorted. "I don't need your help! You'll just slow me down."

"Really?" Draco smirked.

"Yes, really."

"_I'll_ slow _you_ down?" A quarter of a smile was hidden by the dim lighting.

Hermione nodded. "If you think my ankle's a problem, you're wrong. It's fine. In fact, it's never felt better. Now if you don't _mind_, please let go of me. I can walk by my self."

Draco chuckled and released her. "Okay…"

"Thank you." She turned and began hopping down the hallway.

"What are you doing?" He walked beside her and stared at her, perplexed, yet his amusement unwavering.

She ignored him.

"I thought you said your ankle was fine." He cocked an eyebrow.

She looked at him from the corners of her eyes. "I had to tell you something to make you let go."

"Listen. As much as we both hate touching each other, I think were going to have to make an exception. We'll never make it if you hop your way there. Now let me help you and stop being so stuck up!"

"_Stuck up_?" She turned and stomped her swollen foot on the ground and let out a yelp as she came falling into Draco's arms.

"Granger, Granger, Granger. First at the Train station, then on the train, in your bedroom, and now here? I know you can't get enough of me, but-"

"Shut up." Hermione blushed and pulled away.

Draco smirked and shook his head. He snaked an arm around her waist and pulled her closer, so that their sides were touching. She put an arm around his neck, finally giving up her desire to be independent in the escape.

"So… why do you care so much if I'm left behind. You can go yourself you know."

"I know." He said quietly, sending her a smirk that implied, 'And bloody _hell_ would I!'. Then he became more serious. "But Dumbledore would find out I left you if I came and you didn't. He knows that we don't exactly love each other."

Hermione looked down at her ankle. "Right."

A long silence fell between them.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

"Can't you go any_ faster_?" Draco interrupted angrily. He was tired of going so slow and he wanted to hurry and get out of there.

"What do you mean 'faster'? I can't even walk _slow_!"

"Yeah, well-" He stopped. Walking and all.

"What are you lo-" Hermione deviated as her attention was averted to the mess of running witches and wizards.

"What the--_Oomph_!" Hermione leaned harder onto Draco as she felt her arm begin to bruise.

"Sorry!" A fourth year yelled to her without even looking back.

"Watch it!" Draco spat.

"Control that temper of yours and come on. Lets see where they're going."

Draco and Hermione made their way through the crowd, but stayed close to the walls.

"Hurry, hurry everyone!" Professor McGonagall yelled. She glanced at them and her face took on a relieved expression, but before they could ask anything, she hurried off to break up a small fight between two second years.

This was just what the two Heads needed. Hermione was hurt and could barely move faster than Draco could walk. Draco was being very much unlike himself, helping the muggleborn and all. They were confused as ever, and no one wanted to help. They were barely dressed. And now, the entire Hogwarts student body and staff was pushing and shoving and running past them frantically.

One of the prefects that Hermione knew; Annette Alton, who was usually a very calm, caring girl, pushed Hermione roughly. Said girl stumbled and fell into Draco, who, in a momentary lack of lack of balance, coordination, and strength, went falling into a closet; Hermione on top. The door slammer closed as another student pushed it out of his way.

"Get off of me, mudblood!" He pushed her off, getting nervous and annoyed by the passing second.

"I'm trying!"

Hermione pushed up and off of him and sat down against a pile of brooms. She rubbed her ankle.

"Fine then, _I'll_ open the door." He said, exasperated.

"Go ahead."

Draco stood and grabbed hold of the knob. He shook it and twisted. He pushed and pulled. The door wouldn't open. "_Fuck_!"

"What now?"

"It's locked."

Hermione looked up. Fear ran across her features for a moment then she relaxed. Oh, right. Magic. "Move Malfoy!" She pulled out her wand. With a quick swish of her wrist, she muttered the 'Alohamora' charm and pointed it at the door. It shook and she tensed, then it halted.

Draco tried to open it again. "Nice try Granger, but I'm afraid you're losing your touch."

Hermione looked disoriented.

He pulled out his wand and did the same. Nothing. The door shook, but remained locked.

"Arrgh." Hermione became aggravated. "_Bombarda_!" The wand let out a streak of light that the door repelled and sent flying towards the shelves above Hermione.

She gasped and covered her head as the many items fell freely on top of her.

Hermione felt the weight of the items, such as brooms, books, and boxes, and mentally cursed herself for lack of physical strength. She managed to move a few of the items with her hands but she couldn't sit up straight.

Draco kneeled down and began digging through the pile. He found her hand and pulled it up.

"You alright?"

With everything that had happened, she snapped. "Oh, so _now_ you ask me if I'm alright?"

Draco frowned at her. Well _fine_. He shows care, and she repays him like this. _This_ was why he didn't associate himself with muggleborns, or any witches or wizards even. They weren't very accepting. Can't trust any of them. "Fine then, next time I won't."

She sighed. That wasn't very nice of her. "Sorry. I'm fine. Um… thanks."

He smirked. "Whatever. Now about the door."

"We can't use magic on it. It won't work."

"Really, now? How_ ever_ can you tell?"

"Oh, do shut up for once, Malfoy?"

"No, I don't think I will." He sat and closed his eyes and hummed.

Hermione rolled her eyes. Then they widened. "Oh, no…" It hit her like a a ton of stones. All of the stones in the castle, actually.

Draco opened his eyes and looked at her. "What now?"

"The-the others, they're... and the professors... they're-"

"_Leaving_!" Draco shot up and instantly began forcing the door open. He let out a yell of frustration.

"Hurry!"

"I'm trying!"

"Well, you're not trying hard enough!"

"Shut up!"

"No! Everyone's leaving, and you expect me to be quiet?"

"Yes!"

"Well-"

"Shut up, Granger! I'm busy!"

"I-" She shut her mouth and crossed her arms. Her hand rose and grabbed a shelf and the other pushed up off of the ground. She carefully pulled her self up and half-limped, half-hopped to the door. She placed both hands on the surface right next to Draco's and pushed hard.

He looked over to her. "Go sit down."

"No." And she practically attacked the door.

Draco couldn't watch her make a mockery of herself, despite they're less than pleasant past. He would show her who was stronger of the two. How the job was _really_ done.

He hurled himself at the door, and, needless to say it hurt. He wouldn't show it though. The door flew open, sending Draco and Hermione tumbling to the ground.

"Finally." Draco confirmed, rubbing his shoulder.

"Malfoy, I hate to break up your celebration, but…" Hermione paled as she looked around the now empty corridor.

No.

"Mm-hmm." She nodded, as though she could read his thoughts.

"_Dammit_!" He cursed loudly. He stood and ran down the halls, not even thinking about the female voice calling after him. He just ran. Ran to the great hall, then to the entryway into the school. It was like in a dream, where you're being chased, or running after someone, and your legs just couldn't seem to move faster, even though you _needed _them to and you _knew_ they could move ten times faster. It was just like that now. He turned a corner and saw the gaping Hogwarts doors, a crack of light in between showing that it wasn't too late. But he couldn't find his voice. He immediately stopped after hearing a familiar voice.

"_Colloportus_!" Dumbledore shouted.

'Colloportus'? That was... a locking spell. The school rumbled and Draco caught himself before falling. The front door shook closed, as did all of Hogwarts' doors and windows.

Draco froze and paled.

He was stuck. For how long, he wasn't sure, but he was stuck. And with Mudblood Granger…

**

* * *

**

_**TBC**_


	9. The Will to Help

_**Disclaimer: I own all Harry Potter books and movies thus far. I do not, however, own the actual idea. Just this here story.**_

**_[edited]_  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8 - Trapped**

"Malfoy, I hate to break up your celebration, but…" Hermione paled as she looked around the now empty corridor.

No.

"Mm-hmm." She nodded, as though she could read his thoughts.

"_Dammit_!" He cursed loudly. He stood and ran down the halls, not even thinking about the female voice calling after him. He just ran. Ran to the great hall, then to the entryway into the school. It was like in a dream, where you're being chased, or running after someone, and your legs just couldn't seem to move faster, even though you _needed _them to and you _knew_ they could move ten times faster. It was just like that now. He turned a corner and saw the gaping Hogwarts doors, a crack of light in between showing that it wasn't too late. But he couldn't find his voice. He immediately stopped after hearing a familiar voice.

"_Colloportus_!" Dumbledore shouted.

'Colloportus'? That was... a locking spell. The school rumbled and Draco caught himself before falling. The front door shook closed, as did all of Hogwarts' doors and windows.

Draco froze and paled.

He was stuck. For how long, he wasn't sure, but he was stuck. And with Mudblood Granger…

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Chapter 9 - The Will to Help**

Hermione sat on the floor, picking impatiently at the hem of her nightgown. He left. He just... ran away from her and left her there. Alone. Surely he'd come back... right? She looked up when she heard a ruffling in front of her. Down the hall, was Draco Malfoy, slowly and angrily walking towards her.

"Malfoy? What's wrong? Did something happen?"

He snorted, keeping his gaze downcast. "Like what?"

"Malfoy?" She was becoming worried. What happened? She held back a gasp. Did…

Her voice quivered as she spoke to him, this time more sternly. "Malfoy, if you don't tell me now, I swear I'll-"

He glared at her. Fire burning in his eyes. "You'll what? Gouge out my eyes with your wand? Send me flying into oblivion? Hex me? Well here's news for you, mudblood! All that's a day at the beach compared to what's in store for me now! Spending Merlin knows how long in this wretched excuse for a school with _you_!" He spat at her, his voice full of venom.

Hermione paid no attention to the hurtful things he said. Instead, she looked absolutely horrified. Stuck…with Malfoy? It took only a little while for her to get past the horror she felt. She now shook with anger. What did he have against her anyway? What'd she ever do to him?

"_Ughh_! This is all your fault, if you hadn't of-"

"My fault? How is this _my_ fault?"

"Would you shut up? If you hadn't of been so selfish helping me, then we wouldn't be in this mess!"

"_Selfish_? What the _hell_ are you talking about?" Draco looked at her with mass confusion.

"I-" She began, but was, once again, cut of by Draco's explanation.

"How would helping you be _selfish_?"

Hermione glared at him, then cast her gaze at the wall. "You only helped me because you thought if you went alone, you'd get in trouble!"

Draco leaned back. Yeah… yeah, she was right. That _was_ the only reason he helped her. But then how was all _this_ his fault?

"And if you had just _left_, you would've found Dumbledore and we would be out of here!"

He stared at her, his mind boggled. "Are you seriously mad now because I stayed and _helped_ you?" He noticed she was going to interject something, so he finished for her. "Albeit selfishly." He couldn't take anymore of her nagging.

"_Yes_! You could've-"

"Shut up Granger." This was ridiculous. He stayed behind just for her. He dragged her out of the dark hallway and refrained himself from murdering her. "If you can't thank me for sacrificing my own safety for you, then don't say anything at all."

"Your own... your own saf... Draco Malfoy. You sacrificed nothing. I got hurt-" She motioned with her hands towards her ankle. "-I'm dirty, I'm tired and scared, and you don't have a scratch on you! You only ask if I'm alright _when_ I'm alright, not when I need you to. You don't give a pixie's _ass_ about me! And you couldn't even transform your usual selfish personality into something noble by going on your own and getting help?"

"Well…" He had nothing to say. He did _not_ agree with her, but he couldnt find the words to say so. Instead, he scoffed. "Whatever." Draco looked at the wall now, not able to look at her without his blood boiling.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Time passed slowly. Very slowly. And it was getting cold. Barely ten minutes had gone by and they were finally calm. Or at least, as calm as two people could be while trapped with a mortal enemy.

Draco cleared his throat softly. "So, you'll need a pillow, right?"

"A pill… what are you going on about?" The girl was rearranging her legs in order to be more comfortable.

"Well, I'd feel bad if I was sleeping in a nice, cozy, bed, and you with not even a blanket."

"Malfoy? What are-" It dawned on her at last. "Don't you _dare_ leave me here, you... you-_ Ugh_!" She turned her head away.

"Well, helping you would be selfish, so…" He smiled innocently, feeling a triumphant, and made his way to the dorm.

"What?" This was _not_ what she meant. Not at all! "No! Malfoy! Get _back here!_ Malfoy?"

No answer. No Draco. No nothing.

She shivered. What to do now? She was all alone in the hallway with absolutely nothing to use as a pillow, or blanket. She would love a blanket right about now.

Hermione felt something coming on. It started in the back of her head; a tickling sensation. She took a couple quick breaths, then threw her head back and let out a loud sneeze. She sniffed.

Oh, great. What now?

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Draco happily walked to the dorm and hummed a tune to himself as he twirled his wand. Maybe this wouldn't be too bad. If luck was on his side, Hermione's ankle would be broken and would heal itself in a very deformed shape, forever constricting her movement. Perhaps she'd starve to death where she sat. He grinned then shook his head. No, he'd feed her every once in a while to keep her alive. This prison he was in now may end up being a small paradise. He could freely use his magic, wander the school, fly through the corridors, visit professor Dumbledore's study, and enter the restricted section. He would tire of everything eventually, but for awhile, he'd enjoy himself.

He paused when he heard a sneeze echo.

Just wonderful.

He strongly considered just going, thinking back to the fantastic thoughts he'd just had.

He groaned.

Contrary to popular belief, Draco was not as inconsiderate and uncaring as people made him out to be. Sure, he hated Hermione Granger and her friends with a passion, and he didn't like to make permanent friends at or outside of school, he even didn't express himself in any way but bad ways, but he wasn't a bad guy. He had a conscience.

That settled it. Now he'd have to go back and get her before she caught a cold. If she _did_ get really sick or died while they were trapped, then when help finally came, they'd think _he_ did it. They had too much bad history for them not to…

Draco smirked. Well, the know-it-all was right. He_ was_ selfish.

He backtracked toward the source of the sneeze.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Hermione shuddered. She hated being in these halls alone.

Slytherin halls.

Who in their right mind would live somewhere so creepy, so uninviting, so _cold_ and _lifeless_? She thought of Snape and all of the other Slytherins.

Oh. Them. Yes, of course.

She heard footsteps and quickly turned her head. She gulped. What now? A figure was emerging from the shadows. She squinted her eyes in order to see more clearly.

Malfoy!

"Hey, mudblood, you sick?"

Hermione huffed, her excitement gone. "No."

Draco bent down and grabbed a hold of her arm. He brought it around is shoulder and grabbed hold of her waist; which made her blush.

He noticed this and smirked. "Don't tell me you _like_ this?"

Hermione glared at him. "How about _not_?"

Draco smirked again. "Fine, then." He stood up, pulling her with him. Against his will, he cringed when he heard her sharp gasp of pain as he basically forced her to stand on her sprained ankle. Damn, he was actually feeling sympathetic.

He began walking, but very slowly. Hermione was impressed, shocked, amazed, _everything_, as well as confused and upset. He was being so gentle with her. Not like before, where he roughly held her hand and practically _dragged_ her.

They went steadily. Hermione wasn't at all behind like she would have been if he had been running. She found this much easier than before. And now something plagued her.

"Why did you come back for me?" She asked shyly.

"Mudblood, stop asking questions. You know I could _never_ leave you alone." He mocked her from before. "That would be unlike my selfish self."

Hermione mentally groaned. "You know I didn't mean it that way."

He grunted.

"I was just angry because we're stuck here. And... it's my fault too." She admitted, panting a little from struggling to keep her legs moving and ignoring the pain that shot up from her ankle. "I made you stay. I didn't think to tell you to just _go_. Quite honestly, if you had insisted that you leave for help, I wouldn't have believed you'd come back for me. And I _know_ I wouldn't have let you go without a fight."

Draco listened quietly, the anger dissipating as she spoke. He sighed, it wasn't exactly an apology, but whatever it was--he silently accepted.

She hissed again as she stepped on a pebble.

Without warning, he pulled her closer, bent down to slid an arm behind her knees, and picked her up. Much to his surprise, she wasn't as heavy as he though. This would be much faster.

Hermione gripped onto his neck, panicking. "Malfoy! Put me down!"

He tuned her out. He was tired and in a shitty mood. All he wanted to do was lie down get some rest.

"Malfoy!" That whole heartfelt speech and he was still a prat. She tugged on his hair--_hard_. "Put. Me. _Down_!"

He closed his eyes and inhaled sharply.

In a moment, she was no longer in his arms, lying to him about being annoyed that he was holding her, lying to him that it didn't help her foot any. She was now on the ground and her backside was killing her. She realized that he dropped her. Malfoy had dropped her. She looked around to find him and give him a piece of her mind, but couldn't see him. She looked behind her and saw him walking down the hall.

Panic struck. "Malfoy!" She yelled after him desperately, not wanting to be alone again. Why couldn't she be grateful to him for once?

"This time, I'm not coming back, Granger." He yelled back. He put his hands in his pockets and kept on walking.

"But-" She sighed. "I'm sorry!"

He stopped. She apologized? That woman really _was_ persistent.

He turned around and went back to her.

Hermione watched him, surprised but relieved.

Draco knelt down beside her. "You promise you'll shut up and come with me?"

She opened her mouth to say yes, but he cut her off. "No words. At _all_."

Her face flamed. Swallowing her pride, she nodded as she cursed herself mentally for even thinking to use those two _wretched_ words.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Draco and Hermione came to the portrait marking the entrance to their dormitory. "Maximus."

Nothing.

"Maximus!" He repeated louder.

The portrait did not open, nor did it say anything. In fact, the centaur was barely visible.

Hermione grew worried. "Now what?"

"Well, obviously we aren't getting anywhere at just standing around." Draco set Hermione down as gently as, say, Ron or Harry would, which confused her even more. "_Bombarda_!"

The wand backfired and sent him flying into the wall behind him.

"Malfoy!" Hermione's eyes widened in panic. She crawled over to him and shook his shoulders. "Malfoy, are you alright?"

Draco groaned. That was _definitely _gonna hurt in the morning. "Hmm? Yeah, I'm fine."

Hermione exhaled the breath she'd been holding. "Good."

He hissed as a punch landed on his already bruised shoulder. "What the bloody hell was that for, Granger?"

"For being an idiot, that's why!" Hermione crawled back over to the portrait and readied her wand. "You can't do a spell your not familiar with. I mean really, Malfoy, have you ever even _attempted_ it?"

Draco turned away. "Just open the damn door, mudblood." He mumbled quietly.

Hermione shook her head and sighed. Even the name was growing quite old. "_Bombarda_!" The portrait shook, but nothing else happened.

"What...?" She stared down at her wand in confusion. This day was just getting worse and worse. _Third_ time a spell didn't work for her within an hour.

"You know Granger, you can't do a spell you're not familiar with…" He snickered.

Hermione glared at him. "Shut up, Malfoy."

Hermione stared at the picture in the frame. It was very muted, not at all like before. Perhaps the portraits were all locked too.

Draco looked up at her. "You mean, you really can't get it open?"

Hermione shook her head slowly, as if in deep thought.

Draco, who was still sitting against the wall, too much in pain at the moment to move, stated a question to no one in particular. "It can't be resistant to our spells… can it?"

"This is Hogwarts…" She confirmed. "Anything's possible. Or... impossible, in this case."

**

* * *

**

_**TBC**_


	10. Games

_**Disclaimer: Come on people, get real.**_

**_[edited]_  
**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Chapter 9 - The Will to Help**

Hermione stared at the picture in the frame. It was very muted, not at all like before. Perhaps the portraits were all locked too.

Draco looked up at her. "You mean, you really can't get it open?"

Hermione shook her head slowly, as if in deep thought.

Draco, who was still sitting against the wall, too much in pain at the moment to move, stated a question to no one in particular. "It can't be resistant to our spells… can it?"

"This is Hogwarts…" She confirmed. "Anything's possible. Or... impossible, in this case."

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Chapter 10 - Games**

Hermione slid down the wall opposite Draco.

He reached for his wand to give it another try, but the pain caused him to wince and inhale sharply.

Hermione's head snapped up at the sound. Oh no. He was hurt, and she hadn't noticed. All she figured was he was too lazy to get up, but it seems that he _couldn't _get up…even if he wanted to.

Hesitantly, she crawled over to where he was sitting, eyes closed and breathing heavily. As soon as her hand came in contact with his, he slapped it away.

"Hey! What was that for?" Hermione yelled while grasping her now red hand, her confusion and mellowness reducing to anger and demand. "_Well_?" She asked louder when he didn't answer.

"I'm trying to think, Granger, shut up for a minute!" He spat.

Hermione turned away. She was tired, hurt, angry, and he wasn't making her feel any better. This whole day was a complication of emotions. She sighed. What if they couldn't get in, where would they sleep? What would they eat? How would they survive? And for how long did they have to ponder on such things?

"Granger, you've been in and out of Hogwarts many times, right?"

Hermione jumped at his sudden question. "Um, I suppose, why?"

"You'd know if there were secret entrances, wouldn't you?"

"Malfoy, are you serious? This is _Hogwarts_! There _are_ no secret passages--everything has it's way in and out, and that's the path you're meant to take." Hermione clarified. She was amazed that the 'all-knowing' Draco Malfoy was asking such a question. She remembered something, but it wasn't of much use at the moment. "Well actually..."

He looked at her expectantly.

"There's always the Room of Requirement. I haven't been in there since fifth year though, and after Umbridge found it, I have no clue what state it's in. Besides, it has a door, whether or not it's visible to us. And _all_ the Hogwarts doors are locked."

Draco sighed. It was pointless. Now that he was hurt, and not to mention Hermione's injury, they would have to stay there until one of them felt better enough to help the other up and down the hall.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

At least four hours went by, Hermione believed, seven at the most. She had lost track of time a long while ago. She looked over at Draco, who was quietly muttering something to himself. What an awful day. She was cold, hungry, tired, and she was in need of a bathroom, but she could wait a little more.

He tried to make it so that he was sitting in a more comfortable position. It didn't work very well. It was late. He knew it was. Even though there were no windows nearby, he knew it was later in the day. He could tell by the way Hermione's eyelids drooped every once in a while. Draco shook his head. He wasn't going to fall asleep. He had to think. How would he--_they_, get out of here?

Hermione saw how he shifted and groaned, and how he shivered and shook. Was he cold? Hurt? Either way, Hermione felt… was it sorry? For him? Draco Malfoy?

Yeah.

She crawled over to him, trying not to lower her ankle, until she was sitting right next to him. She moved some of the rubble away, distressed somewhat that he had managed to destroy so much of the wall. Was he really that heavy? That he caused the wall to crumble? Or was it just the spell? Hermione groaned. Too much thinking… too much questioning.

"What're you doing, mudblood?" Draco shook her from her thoughts.

Hermione stared up at him. It may have been from being so tired, or maybe it was because Draco had been so nice to her recently, that she was seeing him in a new light. Literally. The flame from the torch above her head reflected his features in a graceful, almost handsome way. The light caressed his skin, showing the small pores and lack of blemishes.

She blushed. This was very, very wrong. She should not think of him at all, more or less in_ that_ way… Though to be honest, she was jealous of his flawless skin.

"_Hello_? Granger, are you deaf or something?" He shook her shoulder with one hand, but groaned immediately as he dropped it and faced completely forward. Maybe he shouldn't turn anymore. After all, he did hurt his back.

Hermione felt that familiar sense of alarm as she reached for his arm.

"_Dammit_, Granger! What the hell do you want?" He asked again, aggravated by her lack of response. He jerked his arm away from her.

"I just wanted to see if you were alright!" Hermione had no choice but to be sincere-- being on good terms with him was very important to her now.

Draco was taken by surprise at that. "Why?"

"Because," She sighed. "we got into this together, and we'll have to get out together, too. Besides, if I help you, then that means you'll have to help me too." She smiled brightly.

Draco snorted. "I'd rather rot here…"

Hermione frowned. "I was _kidding_." She would help him regardless. It wasn't a trade. He was hurt. And she was only joking around-- trying to cheer him up. She crossed her arms over her chest and leaned against the wall.

Draco sighed. She was becoming a nuisance… really.

"Malfoy, why don't you want me to help you? It's not like anyone will find out."

"Because, Granger, I'm a Malfoy. Malfoys don't need help from mudbloods."

Hermione tensed. Again with the 'mudblood'. She thought she was over it by now, but, she sighed, wrong again. "Well, I'm a Granger. Grangers offer help to those who _clearly_ need it, whether or not the one they're helping is a pureblood prick."

Draco laughed.

Hermione shifted uncomfortably. What now? Why did he laugh? This laugh was different, like the laugh on the train. _Real_.

"Granger, you muggleborns have nothing to worry about. You can do what you want, whenever you want. Not like us purebloods. We need to maintain our status in society; show who we are. We're not equal, Granger. Never will be. So don't act like it." His words were soft and had no malice in it, but they still cast a direct shot at Hermione.

They _hurt_.

Her eyes watered. So what if she was muggleborn? Why did it make her inferior to people like Draco? She could do magic too, she could perform charms, and hexes, and spells of all sorts--possibly more than he could. She was just as strong as him, if not stronger. Both their blood ran red and thick, and there was nothing about her that so obviously pointed out her being muggleborn. Nothing at all. In fact, she could pass off as a pureblood and Draco Malfoy could be a muggle himself. There was nothing _anywhere_ that said she was second rate.

"Fine then." She swallowed heavily and flattened out her robe. "Sit here and rot if you want. I'm heading to the kitchens." Using the wall for support, Hermione pushed herself up and began wobbling down the corridor.

Draco looked at her with shock. "Granger! Wait, you can't just lea-"

Hermione glared at him. "I beleve I _can_, Malfoy. And I will. And I won't ask for _your_ help to do it either."

"Granger?"

"Leave me alone." She kept walking, fighting back the urge to sniffle. Hermione heard a rustle behind her. Was he trying to follow her now? She wanted to laugh. But soon after came a thump. Then a groan. Hermione twirled around and stared at Draco, realizing that a puddle of blood was slowly forming underneath him.

"Malfoy…" She whispered and hopped quickly over to him. When she reached him, she knelt down and lifted his arm.

"What are you doing, Granger?" He panted, but relaxed and let her examine him. She wouldn't give up so there was no point in trying to stop her.

"You've cut yourself on the stones, you idiot!" There was a long and presumable deep gash on his side. It must've torn when he moved quickly after her.

She frowned.

"Yeah, well…"

"Well nothing, let me clean it up." She sighed and removed her cloak, then reached for his.

Draco wrapped his arms around his chest and shook his head.

"What? You won't let me?"

"You don't know what you're doing! And even if you did, I wouldn't let some muggleborn touch me!"

"Oh really?"

"Of course."

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

"_Ow_! Watch it mudblood!" Draco shouted in pain as Hermione peeled off his shirt. The blood had dried into the fibers of his shirt and congealed to his skin. She was as gentle as she could be, but it was tedious work, and he kept squirming.

"Sorry…"

"How did I let her do this to me…?" He mumbled to himself.

Hermione smiled. That spell always came in handy. "There, shirt's off."

"Good, now get away from me." Draco snapped.

"Don't be silly. I still have to clean and wrap it"

He groaned.

Hermione conjured up some water and a cloth, then set her wand down to cleanse the wound. It _was _deep, just as she had suspected. Draco's body stiffened under her touch. She lightly wiped the blood away, trying not to cringe when it got on her fingers. She gasped as she ran across a bruise. "What's this?" The question was directed more to herself than to him. But she got an answer anyway.

"It's nothing, hurry up."

"It doesn't look like 'nothing'."

Draco groaned again. "Granger! Believe me! It's nothing!"

Hermione sighed.

They worked in silence for a few minutes. Hermione washed the wound and grabbed her cloak to wipe her hands. "You know, you'll have to tell me eventually."

"I will not, now shut up and go away."

"Don't make me hex you!" She glared a little, then reached for her wand. Her hand tapped the surface of the cold stone beneath her a few times before she cast her eyes downward at the spot her wand _should_ have been. "Where's my wand?"

Draco snorted. "You had it a second ago when you '_Aguamenti_'-d my infection away."

Hermione bit her tongue. "Well now it's gone."

"Use mine."

"Oh, right. Which half should I use?" She asked sarcastically.

Draco stared at his wand, broken in half by the spell that had gone awry hours ago. _Shit_.

Hermione scooted over a little, then back. She looked around the hall wherever there was light. She even lifted Draco's arms and legs. "It's really gone. Just... _vanished_!"

They were both silent. Hermione was the first to break it, noticing that Draco had started bleeding again. "Oh well. It's just my luck, after all." She reached for the bloody water and cloth, then tilted Draco again to quickly rinse off his wound. She eyed that blue bruise on his back. Unconsciously, she ran the wet fabric over it.

Draco groaned. "Alright fine. If you want to know _that bad_, then_ fine_! I had a fight with my dad. Happy now?"

Hermione looked at his arm, avoiding his eyes. She had figured, but did she really want to hear him say it? "Oh."

His eyes were fixed on her downcast ones. "'Oh'?"

Hermione nodded and patted her cloak. "Mum's going to _murder _me for this…"

Draco raised a brow, but then widened his eyes as she began ripping the fabric in two.

"What the hell are you doing, Granger?"

"I don't have anything else, and the water's already dirty. So this'll have to do… it's clean." She grunted and kept ripping. It only went down a few inches, then she stopped and panted. This was taking awhile.

"You don't have to-"

"Oh, shut up!" Hermione snapped.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

"There." After many moments of blushing she finished tying the cloth around his chest.

Draco didn't move an inch the entire time, sitting stiffly against the wall. "You done?"

"Yes, I'm done." She sighed and leaned against the wall.

"Well?" Draco asked impatiently.

Hermione sat confused. "Huh?"

Draco laughed. "You're supposed to be the smartest witch in our class, and yet, all you can manage is a 'huh?'"

"What's the question?" Hermione blushed.

"Why did you help me?" He looked down at her.

She shrugged. "Why wouldn't I?"

"That doesn't answer my question, Granger."

"It doesn't have to. I helped you because you needed it."

He smirked. "Are you sure it's not because you find me attractive? Because you hope that after this is all over, I'll be grateful and bed you."

Hermione made a face. She paled and looked completely disgusted.

Draco stopped smiling.

"Malfoy, please. I would rather _die._" Hermione scooted away. She quickly looked down at her lap when she felt the blush coming on. This was so frustrating. _He_ was so frustrating. Meekly, she glanced up and stared at the face he made. Was he surprised that one girl in the school didn't think of him as a God?

She had to admit though, he was kind of cute when he was confused. She smiled.

Hermione slapped herself mentally. That was very, very bad. She couldn't.

"What?"

"Hmm?" She was still smiling. Oh. "Nothing."

Draco came closer. "Granger, can you honestly tell me that you don't think I'm the least bit charming?" He smirked.

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Nope"

Draco was beginning to like this predicament they were in. It was on now. "You sure?" He came closer.

Hermione caught on and became determined not to give in. "I'm positive."

Draco's smile widened. "Well, we'll have to do something about that…" He grabbed her arm and pulled her closer.

Hermione blushed. She struggled. "M-Mal-"

"No, no, Granger. I think it's time, too."

She stopped and thought for a moment. A smirk came across her face as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, her heart pounding and her lungs constricting, and moved her fingers in circles on the back of his neck. She leaned in a little.

Draco sat there, _gaping _at her. He couldn't _believe_ what she was doing. What she was doing to _him_! And it felt good... He blushed.

Hermione felt satisfied. She got the desired effect-- his arms loosened. And with one final stroke of his smooth neck, she pushed away and jumped up; grabbing onto the wall a few feet away.

Draco shook his head and avoided her eyes. An arm ran up and rubbed the spot she touched. He was still blushing.

Hermione smiled. "Cat got your tongue, Malfoy?" She leaned down and looked at him. He was blushing. Suddenly, she was too. Quietly, she sat down beside him and leaned her head against the wall. '_I guess that's the end of our game…_' She thought with somewhat of a regretful sigh. '_Oh well._'

"Good night, Malfoy." She closed her eyes and drifted off.

Draco turned to look at her. How brave she was-- yelling at him, abandoning him, touching him, her lectures, and now falling asleep with the full awareness of what he was capable of doing to her. He ran a hand through his hair and watched her breath. She would be cold tonight… He sighed.

That night, Draco Malfoy did something no one would have expected him to do. He moved closer to the sleeping witch--the _mudblood--_grabbed his cloak, and covered them both, falling asleep quickly.

Hermione groaned and tilted her head, resting it on his shoulder.

**

* * *

**

**_TBC_**


	11. Pain, Pain, and More Pain

_**Disclaimer: I'm becoming repetitive.  
**_

_**[edited]**_

**_

* * *

_**

**Chapter 10 - Games**

Hermione smiled. "Cat got your tongue, Malfoy?" She leaned down and looked at him. He was blushing. Suddenly, she was too. Quietly, she sat down beside him and leaned her head against the wall. '_I guess that's the end of our game…_' She thought with somewhat of a regretful sigh. '_Oh well._'

"Good night, Malfoy." She closed her eyes and drifted off.

Draco turned to look at her. How brave she was-- yelling at him, abandoning him, touching him, her lectures, and now falling asleep with the full awareness of what he was capable of doing to her. He ran a hand through his hair and watched her breath. She would be cold tonight… He sighed.

That night, Draco Malfoy did something no one would have expected him to do. He moved closer to the sleeping witch--the _mudblood--_grabbed his cloak, and covered them both, falling asleep quickly.

Hermione groaned and tilted her head, resting it on his shoulder.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Chapter 11 - Pain, Pain, and More Pain**

Draco awoke with a start, completely confused with his surroundings. His heart pounded as he frantically scoured the halls. He looked around--still dark. His head throbbed. What made him so… afraid? What was it he saw in his dreams? But he couldn't remember. He didn't think much of it, instead, he diverted his attention towards a certain brunette asleep on his chest.

Hermione lay there. Her small hand grabbed hold of the 'bandage' she wrapped him in and her cheek was on his bare skin. Her breathing was deep and steady. It warmed his skin from the cold air.

Draco found it hard not to cringe. He was already shaky from the dream, and so his nerves were on end. And now _this? _How utterly disgusting. This… _creature_, had the nerve to sleep on him. He smirked. She'd love to hear about it in the morning.

Draco frowned suddenly. Morning? Wasn't it morning now? Or was it still evening. Maybe the afternoon?

Hermione groaned. She turned her body so that her head rested in between Draco's arm and chest. She sighed and continued her peaceful slumber.

Strangely, Draco did not move; not himself nor her. He was starting to calm down and ignored Hermione. He yawned. Maybe a little while longer wouldn't hurt. Draco closed his eyes and, unknowingly, pulled the Hermione closer.

He may not have noticed this action of his due to how many women he had been with in the past. This was routine for him--find a woman; if she's close, get her closer.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Hermione's eyes fluttered open. She felt a warmth from underneath her and snuggled closer into it. She sighed contently and caressed her pillow.

She heard a groan and felt a hand tighten it's grip on her lower waist. Her eyes snapped open. She paled and pushed away, falling over as she did so.

Draco jumped. Well, that was one way of waking him up. He stared at her, then glared. "Dammit mudblood, what the hell are you doing?" He groaned, running his fingers through his tousled hair.

Hermione blushed. She was right next to him…_on_ him. And she held him and he held her. It was strange. She felt completely uncomfortable, but she had a few things she _had_ to admit, despite her mind screaming not to.

'He was warm, soft, and he smelled amazing. Hermione noticed it wasn't a cologne, but his own scent. '_How could something so vile and repulsive have such a-_'

Draco's voice interrupted her thoughts.

"_Granger_? Are you listening to me?" He leaned forward.

She shook her head. "Uh, sorry, what?"

Draco snarled. "I'm not repeating what I said. For all you know, it could be something vital to out survival…" He smirked.

Hermione doubted this. "Malfoy_, nothing_ you say could be so important."

He cocked an eyebrow. "Oh really?" She was already beginning to irritate him, and he hadn't even been awake for more than 5 minutes.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Harry stared through the crowd of people. They'd been at the train station for over a day now, and the train had yet to come. Dumbledore wouldn't speak of the reason for the sudden evacuation or why train hadn't come. Harry didn't like it.

Another thing he didn't like. He'd found Ron automatically, but Hermione was nowhere to be found.

"When do you suppose the train's coming, Harry?" Ron asked with a sigh. He had been sitting on the same bench for over 6 hours, refusing to get up just in case some idiot wanted to steal his seat.

Hermione was on his mind, Harry knew. Ron fancied the girl more than Wizard's Chess itself. Sure, he'd never admit it, but he had his ways of making it known. Occasionally, he'd slip Hermione's name in a conversation they were having, and then it would take it's course.

Hermione trusted Harry more, always did. Ron was always jealous, but he knew he could get anything out of Harry that Hermione told him, and so it didn't bother him as much.

"Dunno Ron… didn't know 3 minutes ago, wouldn't know now." He dropped a hand on Ron's shoulder. "I'm gonna go look some more for Hermione, she may be with McGonagall."

Ron just nodded nonchalantly, but hope glimmered in his eyes.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

"Where are you going?" Draco yelled from his spot among the rubble.

Hermione glared at him. "Malfoy, I haven't eaten since dinner the other night! And I'll _die_ if I don't find a bathroom."

Draco frowned. "You can't just leave!"

"And why not?" Her hands resided upon her hips, waiting for an answer.

"What if you get lost?"

Hermione raised her eyebrows and cocked her head back slightly in surprise.

"You may not find your way back, and I'll be left here _starving_!" Draco closed his eyes, threw his head back, and groaned to make his point.

Hermione huffed. Of course. That selfish, ignorant, little… She marched up to him, limping every other step, and extended her hand.

Draco cracked open an eye and stared dumbly at her offer.

"Are you going to take it, or what?" She shook her arm and extended her fingers even more.

He reached up halfway and stopped, reeling it back in. "Not on your life, mudblood."

She turned deep red with anger, embarrassment, frustration… With a quick glare, she turned and walked away, head held up high.

"Granger? Hey! _Hey_?" He called after her. The book worm was fading into the darkness. She was really leaving! She wasn't fooling around anymore!

Although he knew it was the wrong thing to do, although he knew he needed to rest, he pushed up off the wall and stood. Something in his lower back snapped though, causing him to groan loudly and fall over, hitting the said spot on a sharp rock. He could feel liquid quickly seeping through his clothes.

Hermione heard the cry and gasped. Should she go back? Should she cast aside her pride and do what she thought was right? Should she really be arguing with herself over Malfoy? She sighed and stared in his direction. The man had to stop putting himself in danger for her to stay with him. There were better ways.

Her stomach grumbled.

Without thinking any further, she headed back to Malfoy, apologizing to her body for giving in. What was she to do? Helping others was in her nature.

There he was. She inwardly cringed. It would take _forever_ to find food.

"Malfoy?" It came out softer than she intended. In fact, she meant to _yell_ it out, to growl while she said it, to make him squirm. But instead, it came out gentle and caring.

Draco's head jerked up in response.

He expected her to be long gone- or at least as far as someone with an ankle injury could go. But no; she was right there.

"What… what do you want… mud…" He groaned and panted.

He was really hurt! This could be serious!

And suddenly she wanted to laugh. She wanted to _rub it in_.

He would respect her if she told him that he was at risk for something very dangerous and only she could help him- literally, only she _could_ help him… they were the only ones there. And if he was rude, forget it.

"Granger, be on your way. I'm perfectly…fine."

She groaned in frustration. "Malfoy, what happened? I heard you scream."

He growled at her. "I didn't _scream_!"

"Well, whatever you did; I heard it! Just be happy I decided to come back."

"I don't need your pity, _mudblood_." He spat.

She cringed. Enough with the names! She went back just to help him; she could've been _eating_ now.

"And I don't think you know well enough what your doing!"

"_Urgh_! Just tell me what's wrong with you?" She kneeled down beside him, sighing in relief that she was off her ankle.

"Nothing, what's wrong with you?" He hid his pain behind a smirk.

She was fuming now. "Malfoy, I swear if you don't…"

"And what if I don't? Are you gonna hex me? With your disappearing wand? That threat is getting old, Granger. We both know you're not going to do anything of the sort, so just drop it."

She blushed. "You're wrong! I-"

"Won't."

"Will too!" She retorted.

He laughed. So like a child… "Will not!"

"Malfoy, you don't know anything about-"

"I know enough to say you won't."

"And how do you know that?"

He smirked. "Just do, little witch, just do."

"Well, we'll see about that!" She looked around again. This was where she set down her wand, so it _had _to have been there. Maybe she was too tired earlier to find it. She found neither her wand nor Draco's. She groaned. "Malfoy, where's my wand?"

"It walked away with mine." He smiled brightly.

She cocked a brow. "Ha ha, you're hilarious. Now please give me my wand."

"I'm serious Granger. You're wand's gone. I don't have it. Don't you remember?" He defended.

Hermione huffed. "Then, where-"

"I don't know. You set it down to-"

"Tend to your wounds and it disappeared…" She knew that already. She was _there_ when she first noticed it was missing.

Missing.

Missing?

Or... stolen?

She felt a shiver go up her spine. "Malfoy?" She almost whispered, scooting a few inches closer to him.

He stared into the dark hallway at his side. "…yeah?" He clearly understood why she said what she was about to say, even before she did.

"I want to go in the dorm…"

He nodded, but continued to stare into the blackness.

"S-so, will you let me see?" She brought a trembling hand to the ground next to him.

When she brought it up, he saw blood. He looked at her face; she was about to cry, it seemed.

"I-" He sighed. "Fine."

She looked up quickly, somewhat shocked. "Where does it hurt?"

He rolled his eyes. "I'm not five, Granger."

She pouted, hand still in midair. "I know that!" She regretfully wiped the blood on her skirt, not wanting to dirty her hands on the floor, then touch his wounds. "Just tell me where."

He tried to turn around, but failed and groaned.

"Ahh, you're back then." She smiled.

"What?"

"Hmm?" She was confused. "What…?"

"Why are you smiling?" He raised an eyebrow.

She blushed. "Silly reason, it's nothing. Sorry." She waved it off.

"You're a strange girl, Granger, you know that?"

With a frown, a sigh, and an empty stomach, she reached for her cloak.

Draco watched her every move, occasionally glancing back at the empty hallway with curiosity.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Ron's head snapped up. "Did you find her?"

Harry shook his head, confused. "No. I looked around, I asked McGonagall and Dumbledore even. They didn't know where she was. Dumbledore said she was with Lavender and Pavarti most likely, so I went to find them. When I did, they said she was with Ginny. I found Ginny and she told me to look over by Dean. Dean said Hagrid. Hagrid said Dumbledore. And I came back here. I'm really confused, Ron, Hermione's never gone missing before. You think maybe she's lost? Ron?"

Ron stared ahead, eyes wide with horror.

"Ron?" Harry shook his shoulders. "Ron? You there?"

Ron looked up at him, face pale.

"Ron… what's wrong?"

"I think… I think 'mione's sill back… at Hogwarts…" He whispered.

Harry's hands dropped to his side. Color rushed from his face, matching Ron's. "She can't be… I- I have to go tell Dumbledore!"

And off he ran once again, leaving Ron back at his bench, staring down at the ground.

Hermione all alone in huge, old Hogwarts… with Merlin knows what.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

She groaned in frustration as the attempt to rip the thick fabric went downhill. Her hands were numb and her arms were weak. She could see blood of her own running down her wrists.

The material left burns and those burns bled when burned again.

Draco grimaced. Why would someone go through all of this just to help their enemy?

Hermione groaned again, loudly this time. She threw the fabric into her skirt and looked down at the six long strips she had tore off in the last five to seven minutes.

She grabbed the shorter one, knowing it would be of no use to her while fixing Draco, and, using her teeth and sore gums, bit a slit in the center, ripping it into two. She carefully wrapped them around her hands, holding back tears.

The wounds hurt badly. They were burning. She could only imagine what Draco must have been feeling that entire time. She gasped.

_Draco_!

She looked up to see him, head against the wall, arm on his back, blood pooling, and eyes on her hands. She'd forgotten all about him.

All that ripping of her cloak had gotten the best of her and made her forget why she was doing it in the first place.

Draco looked into her eyes, noticing she had stopped doing anything. She was looking at him apologetically.

Hermione crawled closer. "Can you turn around?"

He groaned. "Not really…"

She frowned. "Can you scoot forward a bit?"

"No, not really."

"Well, can you at least-"

"Granger, I can't do anything!" He yelled.

She smirked. "Well, I could've told you that."

He panted. He shouldn't have yelled. He was too weak, now he was growing more and more tired. "Granger…" He snarled.

The smirk left her lips and she apologized. She stood carefully, walking around him until she was standing right in front.

To be honest, Hermione felt scared standing there. The hallway was empty, she knew, but she couldn't help but think something would run or fly out and grab her.

She gulped. Stepping closer, she reached out and grabbed hold of his arms, ready to pull.

"What are you doing?" He asked her, pulling back.

"I need to see your back, I can't walk through walls, Malfoy." She was still leaning over.

He stared at her skeptically. "Fine." He stretched out his hands and grabbed her wrists. "Pull_ carefully_."

She nodded and tightened her grip, sliding him further from the wall. While still holding on to his arms, she walked back around him and sat down, propping him up with her right hand.

The lightest touch from her made him hiss. She snorted. Like that hurt. She did it again, just to make sure.

"Granger! Stop!"

"It doesn't hurt!"

"How would you know?" I'm not even touching the wound, just your back!"

Draco blushed. Oh.

Hermione grabbed the cloak he had draped over his shoulders earlier and pushed it up.

"Hey…"

"Don't worry, I need you to remove it just for now."

He complied and, with her help, he set aside the blood-covered cloak. She placed her hand on his hip for support while she attempted to peel off his bandages, but he practically jerked away.

"Malfoy!"

"I'm not-"

"You swallow your pride and let me do this before I decide to leave! I've done it before and you're still alive, aren't you?" She yelled at him, poking him in the arm.

He glared at her, snarled even, but let her continue.

Slowly and steadily, she peeled the fabric off of him.

The blood was crusting again, and it was harder to remove.

He hissed.

"Sorry…" She whispered and tugged harder at it. With a deep intake of breath, Hermione closed her eyes. And in one quick motion, she pulled the bandages off of the gash in his back, making him cry out.

"Dammit, mudblood! What the hell are you trying to do to me?"

She was quiet.

At least the worst was over… No, wait. She still had to _touch_ him. He shuddered.

Her eyes scanned over the bloody wound on his lower back and ran a finger around the outside. She blushed at the smoothness of his skin, but quickly shook it off.

"Hurry up, Granger." He said in a monotonous voice.

Hermione grabbed one of the pieces of cloth and wrapped it around his stomach and back to prevent further bleeding. She stood.

Draco looked up at her in disbelief. "You're done?"

Hermione laughed. "No."

He cocked a brow.

"Hold still and try not to touch it, I'll be back." She turned her heel and left.

"Wait! Granger? Where're you going?" He called after her.

"Water!" She yelled back. "I don't have my wand this time, remember?"

He nodded, though he knew she couldn't see him do so. She was smart, to be honest; the bandages, wrapping her hands not to let their blood mix, going off to find water to clean his wound. He just hoped she was smart enough to find the bathroom and then her way back. And quickly. The hallways made him uneasy.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Hermione bit her lip until she drew blood. She gasped and wiped it away quickly.

The hallways were scaring her.

She must have taken at least 4 different turns and she couldn't remember if it was a left one or a right one. At one time, she even walked into a wall, and had to feel around for a pathway.

She had been counting seconds, too. 427 seconds… a little over seven minutes. It seemed like a little over seven_ hours_ for her though. Hermione didn't feel safe. She really felt much safer with Draco. Even though she knew there was nothing out there; nothing _in here_ that would harm her, she still felt shivers go up her spine every now and then.

Afraid to talk, to make any noise at all, Hermione felt around in the dark and prayed she didn't touch anything but the wall.

And a wall she touched.

She moved her hands across the wall until she could feel it no more. And what she saw surprised her, scared her, and relieved her.

Light.

Hermione stepped closer, and closer.

Blue light; _bright _blue light.

She picked up her pace. Now that the light was shining, she saw portraits. Albeit they were still blurry, but she was able to make out most of them and recognized the hallway. She smiled and happily ran down the hall, forgetting for a moment of her injury.

Once she reached the source of the light, her smile widened.

This was the bathroom from second year. She hadn't been her for awhile.

Hermione turned her head and stared up at the giant window. It was dusk… or dawn. She couldn't really tell. Either way, it wasn't dark anymore, or yet.

She averted her eyes towards the stalls, half expecting Myrtle to fly out at her. She shuddered. Never really liked the girl…

Quickly, she ran to the fountain. As she turned the water on and watched it go down the drain, all her hope and happiness followed.

What the hell was she supposed to hold the water in?

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Draco was feeling more and more impatient each passing minute. Where was that girl? Had she gotten lost?

He groaned loudly.

It was a bad idea to let her treat to his wounds. If he had kept up the argument and not paid any attention to her pleads and silly whining, she would have been here right now or helping him find food.

His stomach grumbled at the though. Damned wench.

Draco sighed and tried to pull himself up. His legs wobbled and his back stung. His hands were trembling. All of the blood was rushing to his head, making him feel dizzy and almost lose balance.

One foot went up then down, followed by the other. He continued this pattern until he was about five or six feet away from his resting site. He panted. No longer could he feel his legs, or back. He felt like he would fall at any minute; just collapse and never get back up again.

A voice called out to him.

Was he dying? Were these angels calling for him? Well what do you know. A Malfoy was going to heaven.

He tried to smirk, but instead, he smiled softly.

The voice was getting louder. It was melodious.

Maybe his cut had been infected. He sighed. It's all that Granger's fault.

The voice became more aggressive and pleading.

He panted. Maybe it wasn't an angel…

"Malf…what…ing? …it dow…righ…w! …oy?"

He couldn't make out many of the words the creature was saying. "What…? What do you…" he breathed, "…want… from me?"

Darkness swallowed him as he felt his knees give out. But, strangely, he didn't feel himself hit the ground.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Hermione gasped as she held Draco up. All her air came rushing out and her ankle had no choice but to miraculously heal for the time being.

She saw him standing when he came into view. The idiot. How could he be so stupid as to not follow such simple directions.

She sighed. If there was one thing in the world she could compare Draco Malfoy to, it would be a dog.

An untrained dog. One that'll hump everything in sight and slobber over itself.

Slowly and gently, she let him down. The ground was less covered in rocks, so she didn't have to worry about where she set him.

Even though she held him up, his head leaned towards her, causing his body weight to follow.

And she let him. It would make it easier for her to examine his injury, anyway.

**_TBC_**

* * *


	12. Sickness and Safety

_**Disclaimer: I'm re-reading the Harry Potter books, but I don't own them.**_

**_[edited]_  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 11 - Pain, Pain, and More Pain**

Hermione gasped as she held Draco up.

She saw him standing when he came into view. The idiot. How could he be so stupid as to not follow such simple directions.

She sighed. If there was one thing in the world she could compare Draco Malfoy to, it would be a dog.

An untrained dog. One that'll hump everything in sight and slobber over itself.

Slowly and gently, she let him down. The ground was less covered in rocks, so she didn't have to worry about where she set him.

Even though she held him up, his head leaned towards her, causing his body weight to follow.

And she let him. It would make it easier for her to examine his injury, anyway.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Chapter 12 - Sickness and Safety**

Hermione yawned as she patched up Draco's final wound. She rinsed the spare cloth in the murky, bloody water that sat beside her; she would be needing it again in about an hour.

Hermione sighed bitterly. Draco never seemed to make things easy for her, always the opposite. This time, he'd gone ahead and gotten one of his wounds infected-- and the largest one at that.

The idiot.

Hermione was going to lose sleep over this. As hard as it was to admit it, she was, no doubt about it, worried as hell.

Draco slept, it seemed to Hermione, very peacefully for someone who was hurt so badly. His platinum blonde hair was tousled and his bangs fell in his face.

She gently brought her hand up and swept it across, tracing a line from his forehead, across his temple, down his cheek, and to his jaw, running her hand still across the air from where his jaw left off.

She scooted closer and examined him. Purple bags had formed underneath his eyes; obviously from pain and lack of sleep. Her hand once again came up, this time her fingers moved softly against his closed eyelids.

Draco's chest moved up and down to match his steady breathing.

Hermione eyed his skin, his chest, and the slight hint of abs on his stomach. She blushed and turned away, bringing her knees up to her chest and resting her head on them. Her hands stayed down on the floor by her side. Hermione sighed. Being alone in Hogwarts wasn't exactly the most pleasant experience in the world. And as much as she loved the school, she couldn't help but feel unsafe.

Draco grunted.

Hermione shot up and leaned over him immediately, placing both hands on his chest and leaning close. "Malfoy?"

"God, Granger…" he panted. "Do you have to yell?"

She sighed in relief and retreated, scooting back until her back hit the wall next to him. "So… you're alright?"

He took a few breaths before replying softly. "Yeah."

"Oh, thank Merlin. Now, I'll need you to sit up for me. Slouching like that will stretch the wound." She stood and grabbed his arm, lifting his body not even a millimeter off the floor.

"You're even weaker than I am, Granger." He half laughed. "I'm not that heavy."

"Well how would you know, all you see in yourself are good points, of course you don't think you're heavy!" She said fiercely.

"And are you see in me are the negatives." He smirked at her.

She looked taken aback by his comment. "That's not true!"

"Then name three things." He sat up straight now, ignoring the massive jolts of pain that shot through his body as he did so. This, he thought, should be interesting.

"Er… I… no." She folded her arms across her chest.

Draco looked up at her and quirked an eyebrow. "See? Told you."

Hermione hissed. "Give me one good reason why I should compliment you?"

Draco locked eyes with her. "If you're all about seeing the good in people, is there any good in me?" His smirk was still in place, but Hermione noticed a flicker of seriousness in his expression.

"Fine." She paused. "You have, umm… grown very much since first year." She said with a blush, refusing to let herself look him over once more.

"Bloody hell, Granger! Of course I have, but I'm not asking for obvious commenting, just things about me that you find sexy and attractive."

"First off, Malfoy, I find _nothing_ about you sexy or attractive. And second, I believe you asked for qualities, not for what I find appealing." She fumed, red from embarrassment.

"Same thing. Now talk." He held up three fingers.

Hermione fiddled with the hem of her skirt and mumbled something incoherent.

"What's that?" He lifted a brow.

"I said you have nice skin!" An awkward shout and stomp. Why did she bother?

Draco looked at the wall. This was unexpected. He thought she would throw a fit and walk away, or just be sarcastic. Anyway, he was going to give up on it after she'd said no to his request again. But she didn't. "That's one, two more Granger." He said softly.

Hermione ignored the gentleness in his voice and opened her mouth, staring a hole into the ground. "You have nice hair too…"

"The third?" He didn't bother to ask her to repeat herself, it was strange enough hearing her say these things even once.

"Can I stop?" She looked at him almost pleadingly.

"What? Can't think of anymore?" Draco looked at how her face contorted somewhat at his question. She had another; he knew. "One more Granger."

Hermione's eyes searched his face. Then she smiled.

"What?" He held back a blush.

"If I tell you, then you have to tell me three things about myself as well."

"One."

"Two."

"Eh… fine." He looked away.

Hermione inhaled deeply and flattened out her skirt as she sat in front of him. Looking up, she blushed and told him the final good quality. "You have pretty eyes, Malfoy."

He almost choked. "What?"

"Your eyes-- I think they're very pretty." Red graced her fair skin.

"Wh-who cares about eyes, Granger?" Draco looked away.

"Well, I guess I do… sort of. Hasn't anyone ever told you that before?"

He glared at her. "No one's stupid enough to say."

She looked down immediately, but smiled nonetheless. What was wrong with her? "Seems you were right then, Malfoy. I _am_ stupid. I really do think your eyes are nice. Prettiest I've seen." Now she was repeating herself to egg him on. She saw how it bothered him. "I'm jealous."

He turned around. "Shut your mouth, mudblood. Now help me get up and find someplace to sleep. I'm not sleeping on the ground again." He sighed.

Hermione sighed as well. There was no point complementing him. But then she remembered. "Hey, you still have to tell me two good things about myself. Don't forget!" She moved forward and rested on her fists as well as her knees.

"Says who?" Draco scoffed.

"Says you! You promised!"

"I don't think I ever said 'promise', Granger." He smirked.

Hermione clenched her jaw and crawled forward until her wrists touched Draco's thighs lightly. "But you said-"

"What's it matter what I said. I never swore, you know."

"But… but Malfoy, you-"

"I nothing. Now lets go."

Hermione's eyes watered. "Fine." He was never fair to her, it's not like he would be now. She stood and extended her had. "Come on. I'll support you…"

Draco gripped her wrist with both hands, not minding that she took her other hand and held his own wrist as he pulled himself up.

"Oh… Malfoy! Come on!" She grunted.

He stood and panted, and, for a moment, forgetting who she was and what he was doing, he wrapped an arm around her shoulder while the other was held by her hand and rested his head in the crook of her neck. "God…"

Hermione blushed more than she had all day… or night. It was still hard to tell. "Malfoy, are you alright?" After a few moments of silence, she grew worried. "Please, Malfoy, what's wrong? You okay? Malfoy! Come on, look at me…" She took a hand from his wrist and wrapped it around his waist.

He hung limp from her arms, than groaned.

"Malfoy?"

"I… it hurts, Granger…" He breathed into her neck.

Hermione felt her face heat up again. "It's okay, shh… you'll be alright." She cooed and rubbed circles on the small of his back.

Draco picked his head up and looked at her. "I need to sit. I can't… stand." He rested his forehead against hers, ignoring the gasp the emitted from her lips. "Make it stop… Granger… please…" He nearly whispered.

Hermione looked at his closed eyes and down at his parted lips which breathed warm air on her own, then back up. "I promise Malfoy, we'll get you to someplace comfortable, okay?"

The corners of his mouth twitched into a small, barely noticeable smile.

She blushed. "C-come on. Let's go." And wishing she could kill herself for blushing so many times, she slung Draco's arms over her shoulders and practically dragged him down the hallways; hopeful, scared, and curious.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

They hadn't moved further than maybe a few yards when Draco realized what was happening.

"Lemme go Granger…" he slurred. "Lemme go…!"

"Shhhhh, we'll be there soon."

"Where?" He whispered.

Hermione honestly had no idea. She looked at the faded picture frames and somewhat realized they were headed toward the stairway, which lead up to the Gryffindor common room. As if they could get in there. Not only was the Fat Lady gone, but she would experience Hell if she attempted to pull Draco all the way up the stairs. "Someplace safe…"

Draco sighed. "Where's that?"

"Please, Malfoy. Just wait until we get there."

"You… you don't even know." He shuddered.

"Malfoy, are you alright? Do you need water? We're nearing the bathroom." He lost a lot of blood; she could see the drips trail behind them as they walked.

"Yeah. Water." He felt joyous. Oh the things he took for granted. What he wouldn't do now for a tall glass of pumpkin juice!

"Granger?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are you helping me?"

"You think I'd leave you?" She flushed, a little angry at his quick judgment.

"So you're not just scared to go alone."

She blushed harder. "Well…" She looked down. "Maybe I'm a little afraid too."

Draco smirked. "Thought so. Granger?"

"Yeah?"

"…thanks."

Hermione stopped and looked up at him instantly. "Excuse me?"

Draco looked at her incredulous face. "I said thank you."

She averted his eyes. "F-for what?"

"You know… helping."

Hermione smiled. This was an unreal moment. She was dreaming. It was a great dream, but it had to end soon. Right? "You're welcome."

"Granger?"

She sighed. "What now?"

"You're honest."

Hermione stopped again. "Wh…?"

"You're honest. That's good point number one, isn't it? One more."

Hermione felt like beaming. "Yeah. One more."

"That one comes later. What's that light up there?"

Hermione looked where Draco nudged. "Oh, the bathroom. Come on."

Draco had no choice but to follow. After all, she _was_ main the source of his energy at the moment.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Draco's head snapped up. "What was that?"

Hermione looked around alarmingly. "W-what?"

"I… think I heard something. Put me down Granger."

Hermione, not being able to think in the moment of fear, dropped Draco to the ground.

He groaned and scowled at her when she bent down to apologize. "Dammit! Granger, when I get better, I'll-"

"You'll what? Malfoy?"

He stared behind her blankly, pale faced. "Granger, come here."

Her breathing quickened and she leaned closer. "What is-" She gasped as he pulled her close to his side with one arm. "Malfoy?"

"Shh! Merlin, Granger! Can't you shut your mouth for longer than a second?" He whispered harshly in her ear.

The hairs on the back of her neck rose as his breathe reached her skin. "I-I'm sorry! Please, just tell me what you hear." She whispered back.

"Granger…" His hold on her tightened almost protectively. "…we're not alone."

**

* * *

**

_**TBC**_


	13. To Protect

_**Disclaimer: Tra la la.**_

**_[edited]_  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 12 - Sickness and Safety**

He stared behind her blankly, pale faced. "Granger, come here."

Her breathing quickened and she leaned closer. "What is-" She gasped as he pulled her close to his side with one arm. "Malfoy?"

"Shh! Merlin, Granger! Can't you shut your mouth for longer than a second?" He whispered harshly in her ear.

The hairs on the back of her neck rose as his breathe reached her skin. "I-I'm sorry! Please, just tell me what you hear." She whispered back.

"Granger…" His hold on her tightened almost protectively. "…we're not alone."

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Chapter 13 - To Protect**

Hermione's heart sped in her chest. Oh God. What was happening? What did Draco mean?

She stopped.

What if… What if someone else got trapped?

She mentally grinned. If her body hadn't been as tense as it was, she surely would have physically smiled too.

What if there _was_ someone else in the castle besides them? Or what if it was a rescue crew?

Hermione almost leaped with joy. She tried to jerk forward to get up but instead she was pulled down in between Draco's legs; her back flush against his chest and his arms wrapped tightly around her.

"Granger, don't you dare move."

She blushed heavily. "M-Malfoy, it might be a Professor. O-or someone from the Ministry here to help us. We might b-"

"It isn't!" He hissed. "I can tell."

"Malfoy, you can't tell. How can you te-"

"I just can. Please Granger, help me up. We need to get to somewhere safe!" His whispers would have been lost among the hallways had she not been so close and had he not have breathed them directly into her ear.

She shivered. "Alright Malfoy. But if it's someone here to help, and we run _from_ them instead of _to _them, you'll be sorry."

"Don't worry Granger, it isn't."

Hermione shifted. "Uh… Malfoy?"

"Yeah?"

She patted his arms; surprised to find how warm they were. "You mind?"

With a light blush, Draco reluctantly released her form, thinking it would be best if they stayed close together so that nothing happened to one of them which would leave the other alone.

A groan escaped him as she attempted to pull him up to his feet. "Careful Granger! Damn… I'm not in my best state, you know."

She panted and sighed. "Thought every state you were in was a _best state_ to you."

"Just help me up."

"I'm trying!"

Draco froze and looked from her to the hallway and back. "Stay silent Granger!"

Hermione dropped his arm and looked to the hallway, taking an unconscious step backward.

Noticing her movement away from him, Draco jumped to his feet, ignoring the searing pain, and grabbed her arm, pulled her to his side yet again. He panted. Bad move. The blood was pouring from his back wound again. "C-come on Gra-Granger… And if you move away again… I'll…" He breathed heavily. "…I'll… just don't move…"

She gasped and brought her arm around his waist. "Malfoy! Your wound!"

"Shh!"

"No time to warn me about such stupid things like that Malfoy! I have to get you somewhere comfortable!" Hermione took one last look at the hallway where Draco heard those noises. The hallway they had come from. She pulled his arm around her, turned, and headed the other way, towards the Gryffindor common room.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

"How are you feeling Malfoy?" She grunted. "Malfoy?" Hermione stopped. "Malfoy?" Her voice echoed.

"Granger quiet…!"

"I swear I'll leave you here if you don't stop scaring me like that!"

He grinned slowly. "No you won't."

Hermione sighed. "Yeah, yeah… almost there."

The stairs leading up to the common room were straight ahead of them.

"You think you can climb?"

He panted. "Mm… I d'no…" Was his murmured reply.

"Malfoy, speak clearly."

"I said I don't know…!"

"Fine, fine. I'll help. Come on."

Hermione lifted a leg and stomped it on the second step. Her other leg was on the first stair immediately after. "Lift your leg Malfoy. Please. I can't do it alone."

"Bloody hell…"

Hermione looked at the dim trail of thick liquid that trailed them. Bloody was right. Ditto to 'hell'.

Draco shuffled his feet until they bumped into the step. "Granger… I'll need help."

Hermione sighed. She bent down and gripped his leg with her free hand, pulling it up.

He blushed. "Never mind. I can do it myself…!"

She snorted. "Yeah, sure you can."

"Granger, I'm serious! Let go of-"

Hermione clasped her hand onto his mouth. "Shh."

His replies were muffled.

"I said quiet!" She urged in a whisper, looking in his eyes.

Draco immediately went still, hearing what, he believed, she heard as well.

From not as far down the hall as they would have liked, came a noise. A chilling, faint rasping. Along with that came shuffling.

Hermione's breath hitched in her throat and her hand slipped from Draco's mouth down to the damp, dirty shirt she slid over his bandages to protect them. She gripped the material tightly. "D-Draco… we need to go. N-now."

It was almost as if something had healed him of his wounds and burdens. Draco bolted up to standing position, grabbed Hermione's hand and ran up the steps. Halfway up the second case, Draco collapsed. Too much adrenaline at one point.

Hermione gasped. "Oh no, oh no. Please! Malfoy get up!" She put her arms underneath his arms and held onto his chest, hauling him up the stairs. For a moment, she stopped, just to listen. When she noticed how much louder the rasping had become, she sped up. "I'm sorry for the pain Malfoy, but please! Just bear with me for a little while longer!" Hermione continued her pulling, one step after the other. As they reached the end of the third staircase, Hermione grew tired. Her arms ached and she felt as though they'd fall off if she didn't give them time to rest. She felt awful about Draco, too. She could feel his body tense and could hear the sharp hisses he made with every step.

A loud clank from the dark hallway changed her mind. She resumed her pace, if not went faster. Then she stopped.

Dark?

When they had been heading towards the steps, they had been walking away from the bathroom, which had plenty of light. Now, there was no light… _Oh God…_ She thought solemnly. It was only a few hundred feet away.

Squinting in the dim light, she made out a crack in the middle of the third and fourth staircases.

Great. Just great.

It hit her. They were in Hogwarts. Duh. The stairs moved. And when Dumbledore locked the school, he must have stopped everything, including the movement.

Thank Merlin the space between wasn't huge, but it was about a yard wide. Enough for her to jump, but what about Draco?

"Malfoy, get up. Please Malfoy. I'll beg if I have to."

He smirked in the darkness. "Then beg."

She blushed. "No time for games Malfoy! Please! The thing's getting closer! And there's a problem…"

He sighed painfully. "What?"

"There's a space between the stairs. I can jump across, but can you?"

"Of course I can Granger. And while I'm at it, I'll play the damn flute."

"Well, you could've just said no." She frowned.

"I think that qualifies as one."

"Malfoy, you're such a-" The thing in the hallway made a rattling noise.

"Let's go…" He panted and reached for the wall.

"I'll help." Hermione gripped him around the waist and helped him to his feet. As she got him settled at the edge of the stairs, she prayed that he wouldn't fall over. If he did, if anything happened to him, she wouldn't know what to do. Sadly, she needed him. He gave her courage because she wasn't alone. Him being there made her feel safer. "Alright. Stand straight. Try to jump and I'll try throwing you a little."

"Oh please, woman. If you couldn't lift me back at the head's common room, what makes you think you can now?"

"Malfoy… just get ready."

Hermione took a deep breath.

"Granger?"

"Yeah…?"

"If anything happens to me, I want you to know…"

Her breathing slowed. "Y-yes?"

"…that… I'll haunt you for the rest of your life for letting me die."

Hermione sighed. Even in life-or-death moments, he was still the same. "Right."

It was Draco's turn to inhale deeply. He brought a hand down to Hermione's, which was resting tightly on his waist, and squeezed it. He smirked when she gasped and knew she was blushing. Draco bent his legs and held onto the wall. With another inhalation, he jumped, feeling Hermione's push. He landed onto the steps with a loud groan.

Hermione sighed with relief. Thank God. All that was hanging down was his foot. "Malfoy, you okay?"

He hesitated a bit before answering. "Y-yeah. I'm fine."

The rasping halted, as did the clanking, rattling, and shuffling.

Hermione turned. The light in the hallway was back. She sighed. All that must have just been her and Draco's imagination.

"Come on Granger. I need rest."

Hermione smiled. He sure was cute when he was helpless.

Now where did that come from?

She rolled her eyes. "Malfoy, try crawling up the steps, I don't want to jump on y-" Her breathing faltered. She stood frozen in fear. There was something wrong, something different. Despite her brain saying not to, she turned to look at the main floor.

Though there was hardly any light, she could make out a faint outline of something. It didn't look like a person, but it was as small as one. It didn't look feminine or masculine. It wasn't solid, but neither was it transparent. The figure seemed to be shifting.

Hermione's blood ran cold. She couldn't speak.

Draco noticed it as well. "G-Granger. Jump. Now!" He whispered urgently as the figure began to rasp and make it's way up to the first step.

It stopped for a few seconds, then almost floated up to the second step. Shortly after, it came onto the third.

"Granger! Get over here!" He shouted louder. He opened his arms for her, begging her to jump.

But Hermione stood in place. Her brain shouted, screamed, and shrieked for her to go, but her legs betrayed her. She opened her mouth to call for help, but like her legs, her voice didn't listen to her pleas.

The figure was climbing up the second staircase, and was already on the second step. Before she knew what was going on, she was being pulled backward, and, in that time, her body awoke from it's 'sleep'. Hermione grabbed onto the staircase on which Draco was kneeling on, gripping her arm. "Granger! Come on! Pull!"

"I- I can't!"

"Yes you can! In all these years of knowing you, you've never once given up! Try for once not to prove me wrong! _Please_!"

"Malfoy… I…" She grunted and struggled to pull herself up. "I'm sorry. I can't."

Draco panted and looked for the figure. It was almost at the bottom of the third staircase. And they were on the fourth. Well, _he_ was. Hermione was in the middle. "Granger, I'm not going to leave you. Now get yourself up here right now or we're both in trouble. And Granger, I don't think Heaven allows traitors!"

"I- I'm not a traitor!"

"You will be to me if you cause me to lose my life too! Besides! I can't get into the dorm room without your help!"

Time stood still. She didn't know what to do. Looking into his eyes, strangely full of worry and hope, she found strength in herself she didn't know she had.

"Granger! Hurry! I need you!" All he could see of her was her face, the rest was covered in darkness.

That was more than enough. Hermione pulled on his arm then stopped. "Malfoy your wound, it'll be worse if you put too much pressure on it!"

"Shut up and pull!" He grunted as she complied.

Hermione shook with tension she placed on her arms. Her leg flailed up to reach the solid surface and Draco had grabbed her underneath the arms and pulled with all his might; albeit his might wasn't as much due to being injured.

"A little further Granger, come on…!"

As she reached the top finally, her body trembled from exhaustion and from fear of falling into the darkness. She'd forgotten completely about the unusual figure which was approaching at a fairly decent pace. At that moment, all that mattered was her rescuer and that she was alive. Without further thought, Hermione wrapped her arms around Draco and let loose. All the fear she had and still held inside of her, she released. Hermione hugged him tight and cried into his neck.

Draco froze. What now? He couldn't possibly push her off, she had helped him more than he would admit, but still this was uncomfortable. He hesitantly snaked an arm around her waist and patted her side. "It'll be alright. Come on." He cast another look at the figure, which made his attempt to swallow almost impossible. It was unbelievably close, right in the middle of the third staircase. Though nothing about it's appearance could be made out.

Almost regretfully, he pulled away from the crying girl and grabbed her hand. "Don't look behind you, just run, Granger!"

Hermione wanted to cry again at being told not to look behind her. Was is right next to her? Would the creature's face be so appalling that she'd die of fright? What? She ignored the questions and ran after him. "I-it's right up there." She pointed up the fifth staircase.

They came to the portrait where the Fat Lady once resided.

"How do you know this is it?" He asked, his voice hiding pain from the stinging sensation on his back.

"I can smell it-"

"What, you're a mutt now, huh?" he interrupted rudely. But it wasn't his fault. His wound was making him moody.

"No!" She protested. "Lavender spilled her oil near the portrait when Ron bumped into her. So I can smell it. And besides. The portrait's big enough, and it seems high enough."

He sighed and ran a dirty hand through his even dirtier hair. He was in desperate need of a shower, that was for sure. "Alright." He spared another glance at the figure, then froze yet again. "Hurry Granger, it's getting closer!" He whispered.

It was now past the crack and inching it's way up.

Hermione felt flustered. "Umm… alright." She spoke each password from all of the seven years at Hogwarts.

"You can't think that'll work, Granger! There's no one in the portrait!"

"I- I don't know how else. Malfoy, think of something."

Draco shifted anxiously. "Erm…" He didn't' know what to do, until Hermione grabbed his arm and tugged pleadingly.

"Malfoy, I'm begging you. If there's anything illegal that you can do to get us in, I swear I won't tell a soul!"

He wanted to laugh, but instead he just smiled and thought hard. He remembered an old charm his dad used once when he was six. He'd heard it through a tapestry he had hidden behind not to get caught looking through his father's potion books.

"Damn… how did it go?" He muttered to himself.

Hermione looked from the figure, which was ever so close, and back at him. "What? How did _what_ go?"

"Uh… occultus forius... Umm… occolutis-"

"Malfoy, you can't do a thing without your wand!"

"It's not a spell! It's a charm!"

"Same thing! Malfoy, you ca-"

"It doesn't require a wand Granger." He seethed.

Hermione let him continue, still holding tightly to his arm.

After another moment of muttering strange charms that didn't even work, Draco groaned angrily. "Occultus foris!"

The ground shook. No, the _wall_ shook. Hermione gasped and stood as close to Draco as possible, this time not holding his arm, but embracing his waist. There was a hole now, in the portrait, just beg enough for a person to crawl through.

"Merlin, Malfoy. What did you do?"

"Granger, get in. Hurry it's almost here. Granger, please!"

Hermione scurried into the hole with Draco's help and when he was almost all the way in, something grabbed his foot.

He gasped. "Granger!"

Hermione looked up at him from the floor. "Oh my God. Malfoy!"

"Granger,_ help_! It's got my bloody leg!"

She jumped at him and hugged his torso, then pulled. Something behind him hissed, or rasped, or something in between.

Malfoy panicked. "The holes closing, hurry Granger! _Fuck_!"

Hermione had his upper body out now, all that was on the other side of the portrait was his foot. "Malfoy, hang on, I'll be right back!"

"You'll what? Granger, this is anything _but_ funny! Get back here, dammit!"

Hermione crawled to the umbrella rack in the dark and pulled out a long one. "Coming!" She managed to get there just as soon as Draco's grip on the rug was loosened.

With one arm under his, pulling, she used her free hand to shove the umbrella through the closing hole and into the now screeching figure.

Hermione jerked him through in time to have the hole close. She didn't waste any time at all. "Oh Malfoy…" She held onto him tightly, giving him the most sincere hug he'd ever gotten in his life.

All he could do was sit there while she rubbed his back and cried into his shoulder. He listened to her mumbling and felt her rocking. He inhaled her scent. "Granger…"

She sniffled, bringing a hand up to wipe away a tear. "Yes?"

"I owe you another compliment…"

Hermione moved back and gave him a smile. "It's okay. I don't' really care about that anymore."

"Yeah. Sure you don't." He smirked.

"Fine. Then say it."

"You, Granger, are the bravest person I've ever met, sadly to say. And the craziest."

Hermione could do nothing but give him a brilliant smile before jumping back into his, although not willingly open, arms.

Draco blushed. He couldn't believe this was happening, but he let her have her fun for a bit. He did, after all, owe her his life.

He gently pushed her away. "Enough of that Granger. I need a shower and I'll need my wounds cleaned."

Hermione blushed at realizing what she was doing. Again and again. "I… uh… of course."

He stood and groaned, holding onto the wall. "And Granger?"

"Hmm?"

He grinned. "After I'm done with my shower, I'd like to talk to you about calling me by my given name."

Hermione blushed and snapped her head up to meet his eyes. "Excuse me? I did no such th-"

"At the steps, when you heard the thing in the halls." He chuckled. "So, we're in the common room, now what about light?"

**

* * *

**

_**TBC**_


	14. Scary Showers

**_Disclaimer: One day, I hope to write a book as popular as Harry Potter, which I do not own. However, I'm realistic enough to know it's probably not gonna happen. Hence the "I _hope_"._  
**

_**[edited]**_

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Chapter 13 - To Protect**

He stood and groaned, holding onto the wall. "And Granger?"

"Hmm?"

He grinned. "After I'm done with my shower, I'd like to talk to you about calling me by my given name."

Hermione blushed and snapped her head up to meet his eyes. "Excuse me? I did no such th-"

"At the steps, when you heard the thing in the halls." He chuckled. "So, we're in the common room, now what about light?"

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Chapter 14 - Scary Showers**

Hermione's face heated up. "Er… Yeah." She got on her knees and felt around the dim room. She reached the couch and dropped to the ground, feeling around the rug. As she got to the fireplace she stopped and thought for a moment. "Well… this is a problem." She mused.

"What's wrong?" He tried to walk to her voice. "Oh. Right. Our wands are gone."

"That's alright. I was a muggle once, wasn't I?"

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, so?"

"I'll just use the muggle way of starting fires… without anything useful." She took out two small sticks of wood from the fireplace and rubbed them together. She felt a body near hers and tensed, relaxing when she heard Draco's voice.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"What's it look like I'm doing, Malfoy? I'm starting a fire!"

He snorted and sat back. When the first spark of light came up, he gasped. It was working!

Hermione sighed. Her hands already has blisters, but now she had splinters, too.

Another spark.

She smiled.

"Shocked, Malfoy?" She smirked at him.

"Since when did you get so cocky, Granger?" He leaned forward to show her his own smirk.

Hermione, though, wasn't paying attention to that. She was determined to make the fire start. "Since I saved your ass from that… _thing_."

Draco ignored her sudden choice of vocabulary and thought back to the figure in the hallway. He thought of how brave Hermione was. She could've ran without him, could've left him behind and ran for her own safety, but she risked it all to help him survive. But he said otherwise. "Speaking of which, what _was_ that creature? It didn't seem human."

"Maybe it was a ghost? There are plenty of them in the school."

"Yeah, but could a ghost grab onto me the way that thing did?"

Hermione nodded. Another spark. "Good point."

"And what about those noises it made?"

"It seemed dead to me. The noises, the shuffling, the pale skin."

Draco realized something. "Say, Granger, do you think maybe that's why the school was evacuated? Maybe someone unleashed some sort of-"

Draco was interrupted as a screaming Hermione hurled backwards at him.

"What's _wrong _with you!?"

"I almost got burned!" Hermione yelled.

He rolled his eyes and looked at the now crackling fire. "At least you got it going."

Hermione sighed and relaxed. She had to admit. After a long day's work and struggle, it was nice being near Draco's warm body.

Draco disagreed. It was a strange feeling. He opened his mouth to tell her to get off, but instead, he shouted. "What the bloody hell happened to my shoe!?"

Hermione sat up and lowered her eyes to Draco's main point of interest. Her jaw dropped and she stammered. "…Merlin… Malfoy, take that off now!"

On Draco's foot, the one that was being held by that creature, had on it a slowly dissolving shoe. There was a liquid on it that was making small holes in the leather and emitting a strong, putrid, smell.

"Malfoy, it's some type of acid! Take it _off_!"

"God, Granger--you sound like it's on _your_ foot!"

She huffed. "This is no arguing matter. Just take it off before you loose a part of your body!"

Draco nodded, understanding finally. He reached forward to take it off, but stopped. "I can't touch it."

This was another problem.

"Malfoy, look."

"Huh?" He blinked. At what?

"The acid is dissolving it slowly. So you can use something else to remove it. You... you could use fabric, but that could only take seconds for the acid to eat through the layer and get to your skin. And who knows what it does to skin. Maybe-"

"Dammit Granger! By the time you figure this out, the acid'll be up to my knees!" He gripped the sides of her waist. "Hurry up and get off then if you're so smart!"

Hermione blushed. "I'm definitely needing new cloaks next year." She groaned and ripped another, rather large, piece of fabric off.

Draco felt slightly guilty. She was tearing up her own things for him. "Granger, you don't have to-"

"Oh hush. How else are we going to save your precious leg?"

He frowned. "Well you said it yourself. Fabric won't do."

"If you remember, I said _a layer _of fabric. So if I fold it over enough times, it'll take longer for the acid to get through."

Draco was so thankful to have someone as quick-thinking as Hermione with him, instead of some idiot like Weasley. He paled at the thought of how horrid it would be to be stuck here with him. Weasley would've keeled over and passed out as soon as they realized they were _alone_. Dead within the first few hours surely.

Folding the fabric over a few times, Hermione lifted Draco's pant leg and held onto his bare leg with one hand while the other hovered over the melting leather.

Draco shifted slightly, feeling her soft, warm, tender touch on his skin. He shook it away. "Be careful."

This took her by surprise. She looked at him. "I'll be fine."

At first, he wondered what she was looking at, but then it dawned on him. The phrasing of his words made it come out wrong. "I meant be careful not to spread it on my skin!"

She flushed with embarrassment. "Oh. Right."

Rolling up her sleeves, Hermione lowered the fabric an inch from the shoe. "Here goes…" With a deep breath, she shoved the cloth on his foot, and after a second or two of trying to pull it off, she shrieked and jumped back, her eyes watering.

Draco stared, shocked. "W-what happened!?"

Hermione felt a tear roll down her cheek as she threw the fabric into the fire and looked down at the growing burn in her palm. Almost hysterically, she rubbed her hand on the carpet.

Draco was hit with realization. Hermione was wrong about how long it would take for the acid to seep through the material, and she was burned by it too. He crawled over to her in a second, and grabbed her wrist. "Let me see." He demanded sternly.

She tried not to panic too much, but the burn was not only getting wider, but deeper to. Draco couldn't get a good view of her palm through Hermione's curling fingers.

Yanking her off the floor, Draco ran up the steps to the bathroom and slammed the door open. He prayed the water worked. If not, would Granger die? Would the acid slowly eat up her body? Would he be left alone in this castle with only the monster in the hallway to keep him company? There's no way. He turned on the water and almost laughed at the sight of the clear flowing liquid, but pushed the emotion aside and gently put Hermione's palm underneath the faucet. "You'll be fine, Granger. Don't worry."

And she didn't. She felt strangely safe with Draco. She knew it was just because he didn't want to be alone, not that he liked her being around, but she still felt happy that she could rely on him for certain things. "Thanks Malfoy…" She mumbled quietly, sniffling as she watched the acid steam and disappear and Draco's pale hand move down to rub away any acidic remnants.

Then it dawned on her.

Momentarily forgetting about her hand, she jerked it away and bent down to grab hold of his leg.

"What the hell are you doing, Granger!? You wanna get burned again!?"

She ignored him and heaved his leg around the sink and into the bowl of it, right under the water. The amount of steam that rose from his shoe was unbelievable. She only got a gist of it, she supposed.

Draco held his breath, Hermione did the same. The were both engulfed in a huge cloud of dark, vile-smelling steam. After a few seconds, the gas lifted and Hermione took in her surroundings. The mirror was foggy, much too foggy to be cleaned with a simple cloth and water. The sink was charred slightly and the water where Draco's foot rested was brown and mucky.

Draco stared at his foot. He could see his sock from the center of the hole. Thankfully, the acid didn't get too deep before Hermione washed it away.

Hermione.

He spun around to look at her.

She sat leaning against the bathroom wall, looking intently at her palm and fiddling with her ripped cloak with her other hand, meaning to take another piece to wrap around her own wound.

He felt even more guilty. So he sat by her, side-by-side. "You okay?" The ability to console wasn't one of his best, but he'd try.

When she didn't reply, he took a deep breath and wrapped his good arm around her shoulder, bringing her into a hesitant and awkward hug.

Hermione gasped and snapped out of what ever reverie she was in. "M-Malfoy?"

Draco quickly pulled his arm back and sighed. "Yeah, what now?"

Still leaning against him, Hermione smiled softly. She didn't like the guy, but she was willing to give him a change to redeem himself. "Thanks."

He shifted in his spot and averted his gaze on hers, looking deep into her chestnut brown eyes. "Don't thank me, I did it only to bring you back to reality, what with you daydreaming nonstop."

She huffed. If that's how he wanted to be, then fine. She moved away from him and walked over to the sink, where she proceeded to rip her cloak yet again. This time, she took the bar of soap from the neighboring sink (_A/N: remember, they're in the Gryffindor common room, so the bathroom should have more than just one sink_) and scrubbed the cloth until foamy. Then she rubbed both sides of the fabric together, creating more bubbles and cleaning the dirt from it, all the while sniffling softly. Before she knew it, she was scrubbing impossibly hard and biting back the hiccups as tears flowed freely.

Why the bloody hell was she crying?

Draco sat dumbfounded on the floor. She was mad, why? She got up, why? She's washing her cloak piece by piece, why? And for a second, he could've sworn he heard her crying, but waved it off.

Her hands felt warm, she must have rubbed too hard and irritated her skin, not to mention the second-degree burns from the acid. But she didn't care. It didn't hurt. She just kept adding more and more friction, more and more soap, more and more tears.

She was behaving like a blubbering idiot.

Hermione's inner self screamed for her to stop. It shouted, "Quit it you imbecile! There's nothing to cry about! You're acting like a five year old!" but she kept going.

For, what seemed like hours, they stayed in the bathroom; Draco flipping through his thoughts, and Hermione washing that single strip of her cloak. It was actually more like two or three minutes, but neither noticed.

Draco looked up at her. He noticed her shoulders shaking, and thought of it as nothing more than her arms working hard on washing the material. But he couldn't help that sudden pang of guilt that echoed in his heart. "Granger…?"

No reply.

He cleared his throat and more firmly called her name. "Granger." It came out as more of a demand for her to answer than it did a gentle call.

But still, she didn't even stop her washing. If anything, she became more aggressive.

Using the wall, he climbed to his feet and walked over to where she stood, a little bit behind. His back hurt but he could handle it.

Her hair was a mess, and it hid her face from him.

Unknowingly, and out of control of his body, his hand reached up and brushed the hairs away, revealing tears and watery eyes.

Damn. She _was_ crying after all.

"Granger… what's wrong?" He sighed, obviously frustrated with her antics. Why did she keep to herself all the time? He ignored the fact that he was pretty much the same way.

Hermione stopped cleaning. She stopped blinking too. Should she answer him? After all, she guessed he must have been the reason she was crying. But, as usual, her inner voice was silenced by her heart. "I'm… I'm fine." She said somewhat shakily.

Draco rolled his eyes. He was no good at emotions. Why the hell did she have to pick now to cry? Couldn't she have just waited to cry when they got out? Draco ran a hand through his hair. "I'm not that dense, Granger. I can tell you're not okay. That is, unless those are tears of joy, which I really doubt."

Hermione gave him a dry smile and returned to her work.

"Oh ha, ha. You're such a riot, Granger. Now seriously. You said it yourself. This is no time for arguments. There's a creepy, pale… _thing_ out there after us. We've got no food yet, no magic, and very little to do. So I suggest you dry your eyes and tell me what's going on with you." He said it all very calmly, but one could not deny there was a hint of bitterness in his voice as he said it.

Hermione caught it and began to cry again. This time, she dropped the soapy fabric and rested her head on her wrists, so as not to get soap all over her. "That's just it, Malfoy. I don't know what's wrong. I just…" She sighed and sniffled. Maybe she could stop if she thought happy thoughts…

Harry, and Ron. Yes, very happy. She, Harry and Ron talking-

Her eyes widened.

Oh God, Harry and Ron! They must be so worried!

That depressed her even more.

"Granger! Damn it! I told you to snap out of it!"

Hermione was being shook. Hard. And she saw Draco's face an inch from hers. She blushed.

_SLAP._

He was fuming. Without another word, he trudged out of the bathroom.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Hermione stared at the empty doorway and then down at her hand. She did it again. She hit him. And this time, he was being nice. With a sigh, she closed the door and stepped up to one of the shower cubicles. The glass door still had somewhat of a grimy layer on it, but she didn't care. As long as she could clean herself off and get away from everything, even for only a few minutes, she was happy.

When her cloak came off, or whatever was left of it, she stared at it in disappointment. This would mean she'd have to get another one. And the school year had only just begun, too.

She sighed. When did she get so irresponsible?

Hermione threw it aside and dusted off her shirt and skirt. And these would have to be cleaned. Before going any further, she reached for the cabinet where the towels sat and grabbed a long red one with a golden trim. Smiling, she brought it up to her face and inhaled the sweet smell of Gryffindor. Oh how she missed this.

After completely undressing, Hermione laid a delicate, though dirty, hand on the door handle and yanked it open.

She screamed.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Draco sat in the common room in front of the fire. Damn that mudblood. How dare she hit him? _Again_! She deserved a piece of his mind, and nice punishment.

He smirked. "She won't have a clue what hit her."

After a few more moments of thinking things through, he stood and walked up to the bathroom door, prepared to open it and initiate his plan immediately. But a shriek resounded from within and he slammed it open.

Hermione stood in front of the shower, leaning against it and sobbing hysterically. She was trembling. The towel around her body was being held close to her, held for dear life, it seemed. She was pale, as if she'd seen a ghost.

Draco ran to her without a second though and grabbed her bare shoulders. "Granger! Granger, are you alright!?" He shook her rigid form and, when nothing else seemed to calm her, he pulled her to him, encircling his arms around her. "What the hell happened? Come on, calm yourself. What's wrong?"

Hermione's breathing was shaky. The sobs stopped racking through her body, yet she didn't stop the violent shaking.

Draco tried to pull her away, but the tenacious grip she had on his robe kept her pressed close. He held back a groan and leaned down to rest his head on hers. "Granger please, tell me what happened."

Hermione shuddered and nuzzled her face deeper into his chest. "Draco… it was…"

He smirked. Now he had her. She called him 'Draco' twice already.

"…the shower…" She whispered.

Draco raised a blonde brow and reached for the door, but Hermione threw herself at it. In her action, the towel slipped further down, showing Draco the soft slopes of her breasts.

He blushed and looked at her face instead. It was turned away, and she was crying quietly again.

Gently, though firmly enough to show her he wasn't messing around, he pulled her past him by the wrist.

"N-no… Draco please don't-"

But he already opened it. Draco's jaw dropped. His eyes widened. Everything inside of him tensed in total confusion.

"It's-"

Hermione pulled his cloak, silently begging him to close the door before-

"It's the fucking _spider_! You worried the shit out of me 'cause of a _spider_!?" Draco glared at her, furious.

Hermione watched him with wide eyes, then averted her gaze to the shower. There was indeed a spider there, like Draco said. But…

"Merlin Granger! From the way you were acting, I thought there was at least a dead body in there!" He threw his hands over his eyes and leaned back, groaning. God, she sure was an enigma.

"But-"

"But what, Granger?" He gave her a scrutinizing look.

Hermione was immensely confused. What was going on? "I… I could've sworn… There was no spider in there when I looked." She whispered meekly.

Draco raised an eyebrow and bent down to pick the small spider up. "_This_ is the only thing in there. If you saw anything else, you're going blind. You sure you didn't inhale too much of that gas earlier? I swear, it did more damage to you than it did to my shoe; and you saw how that turned out." He examined the spider. "This thing's smaller than a speck of dirt. And you're supposed to be the Gryffind… are you listening to me!?"

Hermione was off in her own world somewhere. She didn't understand. Why was there a spider when what she saw, was _definitely _not a spider?

Someone shook her. Her eyes focused in on that someone, making out a Malfoy-shaped figure.

"Granger! Wake up!"

Hermione shuddered as the image of the sight in the shower came back to her. "Pale, and small…"

Draco stilled. "Huh?"

"The-the thing I saw. It was pale, and small. It looked… _dead_. It was…it-it had arms and a small body. No, no body, just the upper half."

Draco felt his blood run cold. "Granger, what are you talking about?"

"And it never looked up at me, it just…_crawled_. O-or _tried_ to, at least."

Draco didn't like the image she was putting in his head. "Granger, look at me."

Hermione obeyed. "It was terrible." She whispered as tears stung in her eyes.

Draco enveloped her in another hug, this time it was desperate on his part as well as hers. "I think you were seeing things."

Hermione let her eyes fall closed. She knew she wasn't seeing things, but she'd let him believe what he wanted. It was best for the both of them not to mention this again.

"Hey, Granger?"

Hermione hummed in response.

"Take your shower now, I'll be waiting out there- I promise nothing will happen, alright?" He added as he felt her tense up. Reluctantly he let her go, then smirked. "Who knew muggleborns were so cowardly." He said, attempting to lighten the mood.

Hermione gave a forced smile and nodded. She wasn't really paying attention to him, but more on the fact that she somewhat knew what to do. She'd go to the male dorms and get the book she lent Ron last year. It was surely there, since he and Harry were to busy to return it. She couldn't return it herself, seeing as it was from the restricted section and Harry was the one with the invisibility cloak.

"…not listening again, are you?"

Hermione blinked away the glaze that covered her eyes. "What?"

Draco growled. "You," he pointed. "Shower," the finger moved toward the shower stall, "Understand?"

Hermione smiled at him. "Yeah." But that smile faded and her eyes widened. "Wait, I-I don't want to get in that shower by myself…"

Draco felt his face flush. "I am _not_ going in there with you, Granger."

She sighed. "Yeah, I know. I never asked you too."

Draco looked her over for a moment, then, when he thought it was safe, he left.

Hermione felt her body tense up as she laid a hand on he handle. With a deep intake of breath, she peered through the slightly open door and let out a sigh of relief when she saw it was free of anything creepy. Closing the door behind her, she began her shower.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Draco sighed, relieved as well, when he heard running water. He moved his head from the door and relaxed his body.

No screaming; she was alright.

He shook his head. Why he cared, he had no clue.

* * *

_**TBC**_


	15. Details

_**Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own anything… now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go sulk.**_

_**[edited]  
**_

* * *

**Chapter 14 - Scary Showers**

Draco sighed, relieved as well, when he heard running water. He moved his head from the door and relaxed his body.

No screaming; she was alright.

He shook his head. Why he cared, he had no clue.

**Chapter 15 - Details**

Hermione sighed. That was a much needed experience; the shower, not the events beforehand. The water was like heaven in a liquidated form, running down her skin, warming and massaging her aching, tired, muscles. And now, she wouldn't be sick to her stomach when she laid down to go to sleep.

Hermione grinned. She'd taken all of this for granted. Water, soap, the feeling of being _clean_. It was all a part of her life she hadn't cared much for, yet knew was there. But now, _now_ it was different. This one moment of being clean outweighed the rest. Most likely because it felt as though she had been dirty for ages.

Draco groaned as his head lulled side to side on the couch.

Merlin.

How could one girl spend so long in the shower? It had been at least forty minutes since he had left her alone; forty minutes since she clung to him in fear.

He smirked at the thought, but that faded not even a second later. Now was not the time… He thought about what she had described earlier. "Small, pale, leg-less… Damn. She could be a novelist with that kind of imagination." He mumbled to himself as he absently rubbed his arm.

The door atop the stairs opened and Hermione, along with a fair amount of steam, emerged. "You're turn."

Draco stood and walked towards her. "About time, Granger. The entire school could have bathed faster than you."

She blushed and shoved past him, halting when she heard him hiss. Hermione whipped around and watched him with wide eyes. "What's wrong?"

He glared at her and her urgent tone. "Nothing." With that, he walked into the washroom and shut the door.

Her hair dripped onto the floor where she stood. She looked around timidly at the dimly lit dorm and exhaled shakily. Her stomach was beginning to form knots. She felt uneasy. Hopefully, Draco would hurry up and get out so she could go up to the boy's room and find that book. She wouldn't _dare_ go up alone after what had happened.

The fire in the fireplace crackled and Hermione started. She felt foolish for being so afraid. Looking to the left of the bathroom, she saw the stairs leading up to the boys' dorm, and to the right was the girls'. She sighed and brought her face to her hands, leaning against the doorframe of the bathroom. "Be strong, Hermione. You're a witch, and a powerful one at that. How many people have told you how bloody brilliant you are?" She reassured herself. Peeking through her fingers, she continued. "A-and all you have to do is go up into the girls' dorm and get some fresh clothes to wear…" She inhaled deeply. "Calm yourself… Malfoy's being strong, you should be too."

Her knees buckled and she fell to the ground with a soft yelp. Hermione closed her eyes and shook her head to rid her of bad thoughts, then opened her eyes and forced a smile. "Silly."

A shadow on the carpet near the fireplace caught her eye immediately. In fear, she did not stop to think that maybe it was just the fire that was making pictures with it's flames, or that she was simply seeing things. Instead, she bolted upright and, with trembling hands and a quivering lip, she found the knob to the bathroom door, shoved it open, and dashed inside.

It did not register how frantically she searched for the shower stall with the fogged up glass until she was actually inside of it, clinging to the slick, firm body within.

Draco blushed fiercely. "Granger!" He didn't expect this at all. "What the fuck are you doing!"

Hermione's breathing was labored as she tightened her hold. "P-please, Malfoy. Don't make me go out there by myself.

Draco tried furiously to get her off, but to no avail. "Granger, get the hell off me before I decide to shove you out into the hallway with that thing!"

A sob escaped her lips as she buried her face into his bare chest. "Please, Malfoy?"

Draco's face burned with embarrassment. "No way, Granger, get out." He demanded. She was clinging close, her entire body pressing into his wet, naked one. It was _quite_ awkward.

She shook her head.

"Why are you doing this! I thought you were the brave Gryffindor. Don't tell me I was wrong." Reverse psychology… it often worked. Would it work now?

Hermione panted. "I'm not brave, Malfoy. I'm scared to death. You didn't see what I saw in the shower; you didn't see the thing in the halls as much as I did; you didn't feel the responsibility and the panic that I did when we were trying to get up the stairs to the dormitory. I'm scared, Malfoy. I'm not strong at all."

Draco clenched his jaw. That wasn't supposed to happen. She was supposed to tell him that he was wrong, and glare at him with those deep eyes, telling him that she'd show him how brave she was. But no. She had let down her wall in front of him, showing the fragile Hermione that only always _tried_ to be brave.

He threw his head back and closed his eyes, willing the anger to stay with him. He was losing to this muggleborn more and more often and he hated it.

"I'm sorry."

He looked down at her wet head. This was _not_ expected. "About what? There's a lot you've got to be sorry for." He spat. When he felt her tense, he regretted his words.

"About everything."

Draco felt her arms loosen around him, but her body step closer. He couldn't deny that this was the most comfortable he'd been in a long time, but it was wrong.

Wasn't it?

"A-about absolutely everything." She confirmed shakily.

He felt as though he should have been avada kedavra-ed mercilessly when his arms wound themselves around Hermione. Damn him and his inability to control his body. Especially around this _girl_ recently.

Hermione felt his actions and blushed. What was she doing? Sure she was scared, but this was going over the top. This was extremely stupid and shameful. "Malfoy…"

"You've gotta stop doing that." He smirked.

Hermione took a chance and looked up at him. Water droplets dripped down his cheek. "Doing what?"

Draco stared down at her. God, what was coming over him? "You call me Malfoy, and you call me Draco. Pick one."

Hermione flushed. "I-I do not!"

Draco grinned mischievously and leaned down to place his forehead against hers. "Do too. I've heard it more that once, Granger."

Hermione wasn't scared anymore— in fact, she felt as thought there was absolutely nothing wrong. But she shouldn't be feeling like this, she knew that. "If I ever do, it's only because it slips out. I'd never be so familiar with you, _Malfoy_."

Draco's eyes sparkled. She was getting back to her old feisty self again. Although, the topic that was making her so angry couldn't help but hurt Draco, even if only a little bit. She didn't want to be familiar with him at all? That kind of stung.

"Oh really? I think it has to do with you being crazy about me, Granger— always wanting me to take my clothes off, to touch me, to hold me."

Hermione's face felt like exploding. How dare he! "That's not true! It was only because of your wound that I had you take your shirt off!"

"Well then what about the holding and touching part?" He raised an elegant eyebrow. He couldn't help but notice that his words were kind of… exciting him.

Not good.

"That's the fear talking. I want nothing to do with you." She pulled away and, without looking at him, reached for the shower door.

But Draco grabbed her wrist and pushed her body against the shower wall, caging her in with his own body. "Oh really, Granger?"

Hermione panted. "Really."

Draco's inner voice was screaming at him, telling him to back off, but his body wanted to feel her warmth again. "What about now?" He whispered seductively, coming agonizingly close to her neck.

"Stop it…"

Draco's eyes clenched shut and he pulled away. Damn it. This was going far enough. "Now get out. I think you've learned your lesson."

Hermione kept her eyes on him. Her cheeks held a pink tint and her eyes were glazed over. Not a word came from her, only a hard slap on the face, as she left him to finish his shower.

Draco dried his hair as he exited the bathroom. He immediately spotted the brown haired girl sitting on the couch, gazing into the fire. "Granger."

Hermione jumped at the coldness in his voice. She looked over at him and blushed— he was shirtless. Not that she hadn't seen it before… hell, she'd hugged him while he was completely nude! His body just had a tendency to make her realize why girls liked him so much.

"Malfoy, I know now's not the time to be asking for favors, but…"

"No." He snapped. After what she put him through, he wouldn't dare do anything for her.

Hermione sighed. She figured it would take some time, but she needed to go read up on this creature. Or at least check to see if it was in the book. "Malfoy, it's about the ghost."

"Ghost?" He crossed his arms over his chest.

A nod. "Well, technically it isn't a ghost, but I don't know what it is so it doesn't matter what I call it. There's a book up in the boys' dorm that Harry and I borrowed last year. It should have information about the… the thing."

He arched a brow. "Last year? I think your losing your touch, muggleborn. That book's way overdue."

Hermione blushed at his smirk and fiddled with her nightdress. She'd recently summoned up enough courage to dart in and out of the girls' room and get it. "It's… not that easy to return, Malfoy."

At first, confusion spread across his face, but then realization struck him, and he laughed. Draco plopped down beside her on the couch and stared at her in amusement. "I _knew_ even you and Potter defied school rules! You got that book from the restricted section, didn't you?"

Hermione scoffed. "It's not as though _you've _never been in there!"

Draco leaned back and grinned. "Doesn't matter what _I've_ been doing. What's important is that little miss Granger isn't as perfect a student as everyone thinks."

Hermione rolled her eyes and stood. "Will you go with me or won't you?"

Draco swung a leg across his other. "I don't know…"

She groaned and pushed past him. "Fine. I'll do it on my own."

Draco laughed once again and stood up. "I was just joking around, Granger. Relax." He broke a torch off the wall and swiped it through the fire in the fireplace. "Let there be light." He grinned.

Hermione took a deep breath. He was so annoying sometimes.

"_Boo_!"

Hermione shrieked and her body hit the bed, causing another scream to be emitted and for her to jump into Draco's open arms.

Said blonde boy laughed, winding his arms around her and briefly swinging a fraction around. He was enjoying having her around more often when they played fun games like this. "Merlin, Granger, you should've seen your face."

Hermione blushed and continued to clutch onto the shirt he picked up on their way into the room. It was white, with baggy sleeves and buttons running across the front. "Malfoy!" She seethed.

"Granger!" Draco laughed again and slid his arms from around her waist. "Come on, find that book."

"What am I, a dog?"

Draco waved a hand at her. "Of course not. That's an insult to the canine species."

Hermione hid a smile, finding it difficult to be angry at him, so she merely shook her head and walked toward Ron's wooden chest.

As it opened, a thick cloud of dust escaped it's prison.

Hermione coughed and wafted the dust away.

Draco kneeled down beside here. "Granger, you sure it's in there?"

Hermione, who had already began digging, pulled out a large, seemingly-ancient book and dropped it onto the ground in front of them. "Positive." She swiped her hand across the cover to clear the white specs of dust.

"'_Mysteries of the Magical World_'" Draco read aloud.

She nodded. "This is it." She lifted the cover and flipped past the first few pages.

Draco supplied her with much needed light. "So, if we don't know the name of the creature, how are we supposed to find it?"

Hermione looked him in the eye, momentarily blushing at their close proximity. "We just read through all of them."

His eyes widened a fraction, then he groaned. "Oh, right. We've got nothing better to do with ourselves, I forgot."

Hermione laughed softly. "Look, at least some of them have pictures. If the picture looks nothing like it, then we can skip the page."

Draco snorted. "Sure." He flipped thought the pages briefly. "By the looks of it, only every twenty or thirty pages have a picture."

She nudged him gently with her elbow. "Oh, hush. We'll have at least forty pages to skip."

He clapped his hands together in mock excitement. "That's _great_! Forty pages down, six hundred more to go."

Hermione shrugged. "In that case, best not waste any valuable reading time listening to you whine."

Harry and Ron sat in the Burrow while Mrs. Weasley paced the small kitchen. Mr. and Mrs. Granger were over as well, though too worried to pay attention to the unusual items around the house.

Ron sat in silence with his chin in his hands and his pale eyes staring out through the window. "What if she's still in the school, Harry?"

Harry straightened. "Then we should hope that whatever made Hogwarts close won't affect her.

"Malfoy's missing too." He turned his head to look at his best friend. "You think he's there with her."

Harry was quiet for a long time. Thinking, Ron supposed. "Know what, Ron?"

Ron hummed in response.

"I hope so. Hermione alone in Hogwa—"

"You hope so!" Ron was now standing, glaring at Harry with every fiber of his being. "You hope she's in there with someone who wants her _dead_!"

Harry stood and put his hand on Ron's shoulder, hoping to calm him down. "Ron, think about it. If Malfoy's in there with her, Hermione might be safe. She can't survive in the school for long, and maybe they'll set aside their differences and get along—"

"Maybe? _Maybe_, Harry? Yeah, well, _maybe_ he'll hurt her!"

Harry stumbled over his words as Ron stomped angrily away from him. He sighed. Please let everything be aright with Hermione.

"'_The False Exitium; discovered in 1483 by Juriani Guier… lives in the forest and helps to guide—_' This definitely isn't it." Draco sighed. "Next."

Hermione turned the page. The creature on these two pages both had pictures; one of a wolf-like creature and one of a very small plant. "Nothing here."

Skipping a few pages and ignoring Hermione's cries of protest, Draco stopped at another page with a picture. The picture was a crude drawing of a very frightening, feminine-looking creature. It was in black and white and there weren't many details. "What's this…?"

Hermione leaned in and read out loud. "'_The Forme Levier; discovered in 1783 by the late Andre Bessette in Paris, France. The exact origin of the first Levier is unknown throughout the wizarding world, but the process in which one is created has been noted; one willing Forme Levier and a virgin are sacrificed. __Bessette__ attempted to create another Levier with a virgin canine. However, after a month, the experiment failed miserabley as the seemingly perfect Levier replica, dissolved. One last try at cloning was made when Bessette__ used a human virgin's corpse. Due to the virgin being in a lifeless state, the Levier became immensely distorted and lived for only six days._'"

Draco cut in. "Skip the intro, Granger."

Hermione glared at him, then continued. "'_The Forme Levier is neither transparent nor solid, but it has been known to float like gas. The Levier a pale, bluish body, empty black eyes with a pupil of gold. The physical appearance of the creature depends on the virgin used to create it. It does not take the likeliness of the virgin exactly, but the body is very similar. The face, however, is contorted in different ways…_' Oh how creepy." She murmured.

Draco shifted and leaned in himself. "Keep going, this sounds like it."

She nodded. "'_The Forme Levier has three abilities, as Andre Bessette__ discovered after almost three years of studying and observing these creatures. The first of three is its use of acid, which emanates from the pores of it's skin and is said to be able to melt even the strongest of substances. The smell is enough to make one go insane if around it for long enough. As the creature floats, the acid stays on its skin, but as soon as it's pale legs touch the ground, it leaves a trail of acid, though mild enough not to make gaping holes, where it crosses._' Malfoy, this is it!" Hermione grinned at him and pointed to the page.

Draco laughed at her childish antics and bent down to read more. "'_The second is the ability to control and manipulate any and all boggarts, therefore it can use them to do its bidding, or other tasks the Forme Levier doesn't wish to do. The boggarts will usually turn into small, half-human-like forms. They crawl using their arms and their large, pale heads almost never turn upward, but stay facing down. This appearance is created by all victims as a whole. The Levier will dig into the minds of it's prey and create upon the boggart an image of their innermost fears. These fears are the combination of all victims, not only a single one. Occasionally, though, a Levier will be too weak to do so, and will have to allow the boggart to take the single victim's fear instead, but chances of that occurring are very unlikely, seeing as each Levier is fairly strong._' That can't be good."

Hermione swallowed the heavy lump in her throat. "You think… you think that maybe what I saw in the bathroom was a boggart?"

Draco looked into her eyes. He shook his head. "I don't know… maybe."

Hermione nodded, accepting his answer. "'_The third ability, which caused the_…' Oh my…" She shuddered.

"What? Why did you stop?"

"Sorry…"

He saw her shudder again. "You cold?"

"Yeah." She lied, not wanting him to think she was a _total_ coward. "'…_caused the d_—'" She stopped abruptly as she felt his arms around her and his head on her shoulder as he moved to sit behind her. "M-Malfoy? What—"

Draco's face was aflame. "Just keep reading. I'll keep you warm." He owed it to her at least, after what she'd done for him in the past day or so.

She blushed and continued. "'…_th-the death of Andre Bessette__, is within the eyes of this creature. Bessette__ wrote in his notebooks, towards the end of his third year of observing these creatures, that they started to notice him. One month before his death, he wrote about how he was starting to see things, like dead bodies, or rotting carcasses, and many other disturbing pictures, but they would almost instantly disappear._'" Hermione bit her lip. "Malfoy?"

"You're not gonna die, Granger."

Hermione mentally grinned at the fact that he knew what she was going to say before she said it. It disappeared all to quickly though. "But I... I saw something… and you didn't, and it- it disappeared! It might not have been a boggart. What if—"

Draco's hand cupped her cheek and he sternly turned her face to the side to look at him. "You are _not_ going to die. Got it?" He let go and tapped the book. "Read."

She drew in a shuddering breath. "'_The day he died, he had brought along his daughter, Margaux Bessette__, and she described what happened as such, "The creature wrapped its disgusting, pale arms around my father, and stared at him. Then the strangest thing happened; at first he was struggling, then he stopped, and he seemed to be really calm, but in a moment his head slowly started to collapse onto itself, as though his skull disappeared." This incident drove Margaux insane, and she was soon put into an asylum, which remains anonymous. Not much is known about this final ability of the Forme Levier, only that anyone who has ever endured it, has never survived_.'" The last part of the sentence came out in a whisper. Hermione was scared silly now.

Draco continued for her, reading over his shoulder. "'_The Forme Levier is very rare and most believe it to be completely extinct. One has not been sighted for over two centuries since the young Margaux Bessette __witnessed her father's death. In history, only four have been known to exist; the Levier Professor __Bessette __discovered, the two he created, and one that was sighted in Northern Germany two years before the professor's death. Not much more is know about this creature. Many people would pay good money to have one in their possession, but this creature is elusive, deadly, and very dangerous, as it emits a toxin that can make one hallucinate and eventually lead them to it, where it will use its final ability, thus ending their life._'"

"Draco, stop. I-I don't want to hear anymore."

"Hah!"

Hermione jumped. "What the _bloody hell_ are you screaming for!"

"You called me _Draco._" He moved from behind her to her side once again, and winked.

Hermione blushed, realizing her mistake. "It slipped out."

Draco nodded, smirk still in place. He tilted the book toward him with his free hand. "Sure. Hey, listen to this."

"I really don't want to…" She leaned closer to him, his arm was still around her.

"'_Talk of the Forme Levier has banned by the Ministry of Magic for several reasons. Now, not many know about the creature and no one tells of stories. Information about the Levier and the Bessette family has been removed from many history and magical creature books and is not allowed to be taught in classes. It is rumored, however, that many dark wizards are searching for it in order to increase their power._' I'm sure this is what's inside the school. We're in the presence of the Forme Levier. Unbelievable…"

Hermione swallowed heavily, sighed, and stood up. She then dusted herself off. "I hate today."

Draco laughed outright. "Granger, you hate everything."

"No, Malfoy, that's you, if I recall correctly."

He rolled his eyes and stood too. "At least we know what it is and what to be careful about." A ripping sound caught his attention and he averted his eyes to Hermione. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to get fined for this, I just know it." She ripped out the two pages about the Levier and folded them up carefully. "Just in case."

Draco felt a smile tug at his lips. "My, Granger, I think I've rubbed off on you."

Hermione shoved his arm gently. "Yeah, right." She slipped the book back into the old chest and closed it, then motioned for Draco to follow her out.

He grabbed the torch from it's resting spot in the floor and did so. This would be a long night of planning things out.

* * *

_**TBC**_

_**A/N: The last edited chapter! Next chapter will be all new. Thanks for bearing with me, guys.  
**_


	16. Hunger

_**Disclaimer: _______________________.  
**_

_**Well here you have it. I finally updated with a brand new chapter. I hope it's satisfactory. :) Thanks to everyone who kept up with me--chapter 16 is your reward. Enjoy!**_

_**(Sorry it's a little short. Next chapter is longer.)  
**_

* * *

**Chapter 15 - Details**

Hermione sighed and stood up, then dusted herself off. "I hate today."

Draco laughed outright. "Granger, you hate everything."

"No, Malfoy, that's you, if I recall correctly."

He rolled his eyes and stood too. "At least we know what it is and what to be careful about." A ripping sound caught his attention and he averted his eyes to Hermione. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to get fined for this, I just know it." She ripped out the two pages about the Levier and folded them up carefully. "Just in case."

Draco felt a smile tug at his lips. "My, Granger, I think I've rubbed off on you."

Hermione shoved his arm gently. "Yeah, right." She slipped the book back into the old chest and closed it, then motioned for Draco to follow her out.

He grabbed the torch from it's resting spot in the floor and did so. This would be a long night of planning things out.

******- - **- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Chapter 16 - Hunger  
**

"No, that's an awful idea. Those are _all_ awful ideas. You can't just lure it in here and expect it to fall into some amateur trap, Malfoy." Hermione scolded.

Draco leaned back in the leather armchair and groaned, kicking his foot off the ground. "Well then what do _you_ propose we do about it? Since you know everything, I mean."

Hermione opened her mouth. Then closed it. She saw Draco's smirk tug at the corner of his mouth and racked her brain for a good idea--_any_ idea. But there she sat, staring and in complete silence. She had no clue. "Why don't we just think about getting food first?"

He snorted. Of course. "Yeah, alright."

The common room was of course no place to easily find food. They had water in the bathrooms and warmth and safety in front of the fireplace. They also had each other, which was more than either could ask for, despite their stubborn desire to hide it.

"Well we can't just start desperately lifting cushions and pulling aside books. Where could we find food?" She tapped her finger against the floor.

"Is there some sort of secret passageway to-"

"_Again_ with the secret passageways? How many times do I have to tell you that there _aren't_ any!"

Draco glared at her. "Calm yourself, muggleborn. I won't tolerate you yelling at me. It was only a suggestion." He was being very calm with someone who had just back-talked him. Again.

She sighed. "Look, just think of logical things, alright?"

He threw his arms up. "This is _Hogwarts_, Granger! _Anything_ is logical."

That was a good point. But there were _no_ secret ways anywhere in the Gryffindor commons. She knew that. "Nevermind..." She waved it aside. "Just think of something else."

Draco rolled his eyes at her, crossing his arms and leaning to stare into the fireplace. What could they do? Where could they look? He tensed with realization.

"Weasley."

Hermione blinked at first. Then her grin reappeared at his sudden outburst. "Are you seeing things too?"

He scoffed. "Yes, Granger. I'm seeing a boggart. Weasely scares the hell out of me."

"I knew it." The smile widened.

"That wild red hair, those dangerous freckles. Forget _Voldemort_." He smiled back, losing interest in making fun of her. She was becoming very hard to stay angry with.

She laughed. "Right. What _about_ Ron?"

"His trunk. It _has_ to have food in it. Weasley could eat a giant and still have room for seco- _oomph_. What now?!"

Hermione's arms tightened around his waist as a laugh of relief burst from her lungs. "Malfoy, you're a _genius_!" She was starving to death, she was certain. And he just saved her.

He gave a cocky grin, forgetting that she was hugging him. His arm lowered to rest on the small of her back. "Why yes; yes I am. Good of you to finally notice, Granger."

Hermione rolled her eyes and jumped away, running towards the boy's dorm. "Come on!"

Draco took a deep breath. She was driving him crazy. Hermione leaped at any chance to make him mad, it seemed, but then she'd go and turn it all around with her affection and her intimacy. It bewildered him. Did she mean it? Or was she touchy-feely unconsciously? He shook his head and followed her.

Hermione stepped back into the room they'd read about the Levier. It sent relentless shivers up and down her spine. She had to stop and wait for Draco to catch up before going any further. How she hated to be alone lately. It was embarrassing.

"Granger, you alright? Go find the damn food already, I'm bloody _starving_." He complained as he strode past her. She was really becoming insensitive to his needs.

"Malfoy," She began, lifting the lid to Ron's chest. "Being here makes me nervous. And sleeping will be hard. I don't want to risk anything happening while we're unconscious."

He nodded. He'd thought about that already, and it made him sick to think that they had already slept peacefully before without any kind of protection. At least now they knew, before it was too late. "We can take turns."

Hermione dug through the random assortment of items Ron piled in his chest. Among the many Quidditch books and handmade scarves, Hermione found a box of Every Flavor Beans and a package of Chocoballs. Of course he wouldn't have any healthy form of sustenance with him. "Turns? Isn't that being a bit paranoid?"

Draco hungrily eyed the Chocoballs, swallowing the large amount of saliva that had gathered in his mouth. "What, then, do you suggest? Either we sleep in shifts so we know if something happens, or we don't sleep at all. Take your pick, Granger."

Hermione huffed. "Alright, alright. We'll take turns." She sighed. If possible, Hermione was even more terrified now. Draco wanted to _take turns_ sleeping. It was a lose-lose situation for her. She would be the only one awake, tensely staring at every dark corner and jumping at ever flicker of firelight for hours while he slept. All bad thoughts would come to her head. She would probably end up crying half her shift. Then when it was Draco's turn, she would have to put all her trust in him, praying silently that he would not fall asleep nor would he allow the hatred he had for her to get in his way of protecting the _both_ of them.

Without saying another word about the topic, Draco practically lunged himself onto the floor next to her, landing partially on her ankle causing Hermione to cry out.

Guilt flashed across his eyes for a fraction of a second before his cold demeanor once again took over. "It's not that bad. I barely touched you."

Hermione scoffed. "Right. Just eat something before you sprain my other ankle."

"Do you ever stop complaining?"

"Do you ever shut up?"

Draco held back a smile at her sass. No other girl ever talked back to him, and even though he found her annoying, it was refreshing. He shook his head slightly. All these thoughts were proof that he was very hungry indeed. "Just give me that bag there." He nodded toward the chocolate morsels she held in her left hand.

Hermione grinned slyly, still upset with him for nearly crushing her good foot. Slowly, she opened the bag. "You want one?"

Draco cocked his head forward. "No, I want to watch _you_ eat them_." _Sarcasm dripped from every word.

She shrugged. "Suit yourself, Malfoy." She pulled out a Chocoball and plopped it in her mouth, closing her eyes to show the immense pleasure she was getting from just the _taste_ of it. Mostly, her expression was exaggerated. She just wanted to annoy him.

He glowered. Really? Was she _really_ going to take it that far?

She pulled out a second one and stuck it out at him, beckoning him to take it.

_Finally_, he thought. And he did reach for it. But Hermione stuffed it in her mouth before he got too close, pulling a wide smile.

Draco gaped at her. He was getting frustrated, and he did _not_ like to be teased. "Granger. Hand it over."

Hermione pulled out another one and batted her lashes at him, taking a small bite out of it.

Draco's heart lurched suddenly and unexpectedly as Hermione did so. His eyes followed her tongue as it darted from between her lips to remove the cocoa powder residue. He found it hard to blink as his eyes stayed glued to her mouth.

Hermione took this as a sign of strong, strong wanting for the Chocoballs. She was enjoying herself greatly at the moment, and continued. His pain and hunger was more than enough to bring comfort to her in a time where fear violated all of her comfortable thoughts.

Another small bite; another skipped heartbeat. Why was she making him feel like this? Why couldn't he stop staring at her godforsaken lips? She now had chocolate on her lower lip. Even though Hermione tried to lick it clean, that one quick swipe was not enough, and left the powder just sitting there, practically calling out his name. He unconsciously shifted closer.

Hermione took a third bite, leaving just a bite-sized piece left in between her fingers. Torture never tasted so good, she mused. She felt a crumb on the corner of her mouth and moved a finger up to delicately pick it off.

Draco watched as she did this. He watched with wide eyes as she wiped the chocolate crumb from the corner of her mouth and slipped the tip of her finger ever so slightly into her mouth. His heart jumped in his chest and his hands clenched.

The last bit was plopped into her mouth, chocolate sticking to chocolate as the powder on her lip grew bigger.

He wanted to help take it away. He mentally groaned at himself.

It was when Hermione pulled her lower lip into her mouth to remove the cocoa with her teeth that Draco lost control of his actions. Leaning forward, he pressed his lips against her sweet ones. Slowly, relishing the taste, he enveloped her bottom lip, desperately sucking off the remaining chocolate. Draco could taste not only the dessert, but Hermione herself. His tongue darted out to caress the skin of her mouth lip gently and his teeth grazed over her lip.

Hermione sat there, shocked out of her mind. Her eyes bored holes into his face, but he wasn't in clear focus. She couldn't blink; she couldn't talk; she couldn't think. Her heart, breathing, even movement halted the moment their lips touched. Sparks shot off. Draco Malfoy was kissing her? The seconds seemed endless. All she could think about was the softness of his lips, the feeling of them against hers, and who _they_ belonged to.

He didn't quite realize what it was he started until, in the heat of the moment, he leaned his forehead closer, pressing his nose to the side of hers, their breathing mingling. That added feeling of passion brought him back. He jerked away, eyes open wide and filled with surprise, shame, and something else. He stammered quietly as his face darkened with a blush.

If Hermione hadn't have been so shocked, she would've noticed the blush, and surely she would've grinned at him mercilessly.

He swallowed hard and cleared his throat, taking a deep breath. He reached out and grabbed the bag of Chocoballs from her hand, feeling he had more than deserved them. Licking his lips hesitantly, he shoved a couple in his mouth, chewing forcefully. Well what now?

Hermione blushed madly as soon as she snapped out of her reverie. She tilted her head down and grabbed the Every Flavored Beans. She quickly ripped the box open and slid one into her mouth. Pumpkin pie. Should they just pretend it never happened. Did it happen? _Why_ did it happen? Oh dear.

"So..."

He had spoken! Her head snapped up to meet his eyes. "So?"

"Are you keeping watch first, or am I?"

* * *

_**TBC**_


	17. Lose Control

_**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling is a rich woman. I would be rich too if I owned the Harry Potter series; which I don't, by the way. You know, for those of you who happened to be wondering.**_

_**Another chapter! And it's been forever since my last update. But you all must understand, I have so much to do and so little time. I also had to somehow rid myself of writers' block and actually sit at my computer and type up another chapter. However, I did work hard on this one, so please enjoy! It was creepy to write and I'd like for it to be creepy to read. But it's also cute. And reviews always make me happy. No reviews would be depressing, and no writers like to write when they're depressed. ;)**_

**Chapter 16 - Hunger**

He didn't quite realize what it was he started until, in the heat of the moment, he leaned his forehead closer, pressing his nose to the side of hers, their breathing mingling. That added feeling of passion brought him back. He jerked away, eyes open wide and filled with surprise, shame, and something else. He stammered quietly as his face darkened with a blush.

If Hermione hadn't have been so shocked, she would've noticed the blush, and surely she would've grinned at him mercilessly.

He swallowed hard and cleared his throat, taking a deep breath. He reached out and grabbed the bag of Chocoballs from her hand, feeling he had more than deserved them. Licking his lips hesitantly, he shoved a couple in his mouth, chewing forcefully. Well what now?

Hermione blushed madly as soon as she snapped out of her reverie. She tilted her head down and grabbed the Every Flavored Beans. She quickly ripped the box open and slid one into her mouth. Pumpkin pie. Should they just pretend it never happened? Did it happen? _Why_ did it happen? Oh dear.

"So..."

He had spoken! Her head snapped up to meet his eyes. "So?"

"Are you keeping watch first, or am I?"

* * *

**Chapter 17 - Lose Control**

Her stomach tilted to the side uncomfortably, despite her sitting still. Not only was that a topic she did not want to think of, more or less _discuss_, but he didn't at all even address the fact that he, Draco Pureblood Malfoy, in a fit of Merlin knows what, had kissed her, Hermione Muggleborn Granger.

She wasn't entirely positive as to why she wanted him to stay on that topic anyway.

"I… I don't care." Hermione mumbled, off-handedly.

Draco refused to make any sort of eye contact, which meant forbidding himself to look at the entire upper half of her body, just in case his eyes trailed or he caught her gaze from the corner of his eye. He played it all off nonchalantly. "Well alright then, I'm exhausted, so you take first shift, then I'll go from there."

Hermione swallowed the Every Flavored Bean she had just hesitantly put in her mouth, without chewing or even recognizing the taste. "Wh-why do I have to go first?" She was already quite terrified of whatever was out there (or in here), and the thing from the bathroom was still vividly fresh in her mind. She wanted to maybe sleep a little.

"You said you didn't care, Granger. So I made the decision myself." He twirled a Chocoball between his middle finger and his thumb. He had to admit that this decision of his was a bit hasty and he did feel somewhat bad about it. She was after all shaken up over everything. But after that… kiss, he couldn't be kind to her right away.

He just couldn't.

Drat. She regretted not caring immediately. "But then…" She sighed. Alright. "When do I know when to wake you? I haven't got a watch on me."

Draco betrayed himself and made eye contact. That was a good point. They didn't have their wands, so conjuring something would be impossible. And they couldn't exactly count. He looked at the fireplace. It burned steadily on magic wood, promising to never die out.

He looked around the dorm room for anything that could assist them in keeping time. But nothing jumped out at him except for beds, tables, and books.

Books.

That might be something.

After a few more moments of thought, he broke the tense silence. "Granger, how long does it take you to read a book? On average."

Hermione raised a brow at him. "I'm not sure... Why?"

"Well, a decent book with three hundred pages or so takes me about four hours to finish if I'm not distracted."

She huffed impatiently. "Malfoy, could you please tell me why we're talking about books now? Shall I read you a bedtime story? Is that it?"

He rolled his eyes. "Read a book. When you're halfway through, wake me. Then I'll read half of one. It will give us a good two or three hours of rest, don't you think?"

Hermione pondered on this for a little while. It was a good idea, but there'd be no way she could actually sit there and calmly read a book for three hours without paranoia striking her every other second. Especially since she'd be alone… In the dark… With the Forme Levier… "A-alright."

Draco yawned, stretching his arms out and climbing onto the closest bed, which happened to be Ron's. He set the small candle they had brought up with them on the nightstand.

"Brilliant. Just wake me if something goes wrong, or when my time's up. Try not to fall asleep and get us killed, Granger."

That last statement was meant to be teasing, but as soon as he finished it, he saw Hermione's face pale and her eyes grow wide. Draco winced.

"I was only joking. You'll be fine. Here," He stood and pulled back Ron's blankets, fluffing a pillow against the headboard. "You sit here and read. I'll sleep in Potter's bed."

Hermione's face darkened a tinge as Draco showed a sensitive side of him. She very much enjoyed the tone of his voice as he spoke to her right then. Nodding, Hermione clutching one of the Quidditch books Ron had tucked away in his chest, and sat in the bed. She watched Draco stumble over and into Harry's bed, about ten feet away, yawn once more, and mumble a "good night" as he forced sleep to take him over.

With a deep breath, she turned to page one of her book and began a furious attempt at wasting time.

* * *

"What were you thinking, Albus?" Minerva McGonagall's wrinkles seemed to triple in size and in number. The frown lines appeared heavily and her eyebrows furrowed, framing her nervous eyes. It was not rage that swirled in her eyes, but another emotion—disbelief, disappointment, shock. One of those. Or possibly a mixture of all three.

"Minerva." The old professor begged calmly. "You cannot understand how angry I am at myself. Please."

Her eyelids grew heavy. Even as the elderly headmaster pleaded with her, she couldn't seem to let it go. What was happening now was far beyond her wildest, most frightening imagination.

Yesterday, the evacuation took place. Albus Dumbledore, in a frenzy of fear, rushed the students out of the building, refusing to explain why to any of them. Only he, a select few professors, and the Ministry knew of the happenings within the old castle walls.

A disaster was occurring. A deadly creature was on the loose in the dungeon. It was not like six years ago when the troll ran free, and it was certainly not like the basilisk in the chamber of secrets. Nor was it like the Dementors, the Death Eaters, or even the Dark Lord himself. Something more awful than any of those was loose inside of Hogwarts and not a soul knew how it had happened. The only thing Dumbledore was sure of was that the students and staff of his beloved school had to be saved from this monster.

Dumbledore, with his head in his hands and his eyes glazed over, recalled every incident. He replayed how things could have been different.

He had noticed strange noises in the dungeons quite some time ago, and had heard from Filch that something unusual was walking those corridors. Sensing his fear, he let Filch steer clear of the dungeons until he investigated the issue further. It took him weeks, however. Only when he finally listened to the complaints and cleared his schedule did he realize what it was that was plaguing the school.

Disheveled and panicked, Dumbledore had immediately called the Minister, who without missing a beat demanded Dumbledore seal the school walls, magic and all, until further notice.

And so he had.

But he didn't take the time to search the school for lingering students. He did not take a moment of his time to scour the halls, classes, and secret rooms for anyone who might not have made it.

And this is what he wished he could have changed. There was neither a spell nor a charm that could take back the seal he placed on Hogwarts. He could not apparate. He could not use a time-turner or any other time traveling device or spell. Nothing magical could affect the state of the school. Even if he went back a century, it would still be locked. Only the Minister himself knew of the proper way to unbind the school, but he would not, not even for the life of a student or two, allow it.

So here, in a small room located on some floor of the Leaky Cauldron, Dumbledore sat mourning and thinking about what should be done to save the students still in Hogwarts.

Standing in front of the now-deadly castle yesterday, and hearing all of those students calling for Miss Granger and Mister Malfoy now brought chills down his spine. At the time, he thought they had simply lagged behind and were arguing. But not one being saw them.

He sighed remorsefully as McGonagall somberly walked out of the little room, holding her jaw as if it would unhinge and fall to the floor.

What could he do? What could he possibly do?

* * *

Page four.

It had been no doubt a good half hour since she had started this quote-on-quote reading, and she hadn't even started page four. To be perfectly honest, Hermione didn't even know the title of the book or what Quidditch move she was currently reading about. The only thing she was very well aware of was how cold the room had gotten. However, it was only her psychological state that made the room cold, but she could not acknowledge this.

Shakily, she turned her head to the side to examine Draco for the millionth time since he had fallen asleep. She watched his breathing, calm and steady, reflect off of his chest. She noted how his hair fell into his eyes as he turned his head toward her in his sleep. She also observed how relaxed and oblivious he looked, and with such a painful desire wished she could feel the same way.

Her heart pounded every time she made a move, thinking it was in the room with her, in the far dark corner, and that it would see her. But when she did not move, it was much too quiet and still for her to concentrate on a single thing and her breath hitched in her throat. She couldn't settle on anything.

She clenched her eyes tight, squeezing the sides of the book with her hands. Taking in a deep breath, she let it out as calmly as she could and loosened her muscles. Finally, she broke the silence. "Calm down, Hermione Granger. Open your eyes."

She mentally told herself that she was being silly. Draco was sleeping barely ten feet away from her. She was in the dorm, while the Levier was wandering the halls of Hogwarts. It would be alright.

One more breath later and she opened her eyes. "And now, read." Forcing her eyes downcast, she brought the book mere inches from her face and started a new paragraph.

"_A Keeper has two noted moves he or she may play in a game of Quidditch. The first is called 'The Double Eight Loop'. It is a defen-_"

She snapped her head up and peeked over the book. There was a creaking sound. She heard it! Quietly she sat, stiff as a board, waiting for whatever may have been out there to just hurry and attack.

But for minutes and minutes, she heard nothing.

...it might have just been the wind.

...the castle was old.

...it could have been a rat.

...her mind was playing tricks on her.

All of these explanations went through her head as a means of calming her. Trembling slightly, she resumed her reading. "_…it is a defense move in which_-"

Another creak. There was no doubt about this one. It couldn't have been the wind, and it was too loud to be a rat. She sunk into the bed, and turn to face the flame. Hermione covered everything but her nose and eyes with the blanket.

As time went by, she watched the flame burn on the wick and the charmed wax dissolve and solidify in an endless cycle.

She was tired of being scared; tired of being afraid to look in a different direction from the one right in front of her.

And she was envious of Draco.

Hermione knew she should have been reading. Laying in that warm bed, comforted by the blankets, she started to doze off. She could feel her body twitch as sleep started sinking in, but she didn't care. It felt nice to just let go of everything.

But in an instant, her eyes were wide open.

What was happening now was not a hallucination brought upon by her fear. It was not her imagination. It was also not the wind, or a rat, or the age of the castle. Not by any means.

Hermione, tense as she had ever been in her life, felt the mattress tilt slightly, as if a weight of someone or something had been placed on the bottom right corner of the bed. She felt the pressure of something cold and hard against her calf. She couldn't turn around. She wanted to look and see what it was, to scare it away! But she also didn't want to. Was it the Levier? Or was it the little… thing? Or could it be something else?

Tears formed in the corners of her eyes and her heart pounded. Her breathing slowed alarmingly and every muscle in her body stiffened. She couldn't move. She couldn't even hear, for her blood was rushing to her head and pounding in her ears.

It moved upward, now at the back of her knee. She still was not able to identify it, except that it was cold and it dragged along her leg.

Without any warning, whatever the sensation was, it slid up and over her knees to slid against her lower thighs.

She wanted to throw up. It was facing her.

Hermione mustered enough strength to lower her wide eyes and peek at what it was, but the blanket was in her way. In her head, she chanted, '_I am a Gryffendor. I am brave._' It hardly worked, and she didn't even put much effort into the mantra.

Taking a quick look at Draco across from her, she exhaled sharply and, with strange new courage, tilted her head forward ever-so-slightly to look.

She screamed. It was blood-curdling and Draco shot up in his bed.

"What the _fuck_?" He glared at her, a frenzied look in his eyes.

Hermione trembled violently, sobbing without a care, letting out little screams every few seconds or so.

Draco blinked away his sleep and calmed, but his heart still pounded. He felt cold and saw that something bad had just happened. He had never seen anyone, more or less the brave Hermione Granger, cry the way she did.

All of this he processed within half a minute, and after that he was up and leaping toward her bed. In a split second, he was crouching toward her, confused and worried. "Granger, what's the matter? Why are you crying…?" He set a hand on her hip to calm her, but she shrieked and jumped away.

She would have fallen out of the bed if not for his quick reflexes.

"_Calm yourself, Hermione_!" Draco didn't care about the tone of his voice anymore. She would hurt herself if she didn't act rationally, and he _would_ yell at her if she didn't listen! His eyes bore holes into her teary ones. One tear spilled over and followed a trail that previous ones had made before it. Then another.

She stared at him with wide, sparkling eyes.

Hermione was absolutely terrified.

Before he knew it, her arms were wrapped tightly around his torso and she was silently crying into his chest. Draco felt the material of his shirt stick to his skin as her tears drenched it. Swallowing his pride and fighting back a blush, he let himself hold her.

He rested his head on hers, making soothing circles on her back. He heard her mumble something.

"What is it?" He winced again, it came out sounding harsher than he expected.

Hermione tilted her head upward, into his neck. "P-please…" Hiccups echoed in her voice as she spoke. "…d-don't leave me, Draco. Please…"

Chills ran up and down his spine and his arms erupted in goose-bumps. He buried his face in her hair to hide the pink tint his face had taken on due to the feeling she had spurred in him.

His neck was the second most sensitive place on his body, aside from you-know-what.

"Herm-"

But she cut him off with another quick sob. "Draco, _please_. I'm… I'm begging you to stay…" Hermione's voice trailed off as she pressed her face further into his neck, her breathing quick.

His eyes watered as they rolled back slightly and his ear twitched. He wanted her to move away from that spot immediately. It was not for her. But… he didn't have the heart to push her away. And something about how she kept saying his name made his stomach flip. He hated it. "Herm- Granger, sit back just a little."

The noise she made was a mixture of a cry and a groan. It was a protest to his plea. She gripped his shoulders tighter and he could feel her bit her bottom lip against his bare skin.

Being who he was, he wasn't used to feeling even a little sexually needy and not getting immediate release. Hermione would be the death of him. Draco couldn't take much more of this.

"_Hermione_. I'll hold you, I won't move away from you, just _please_, sit back. I need bloody _space_." He whispered through his teeth.

She sniffled and hiccupped, then tentatively moved back.

Draco noticed how red and puffed her eyes were. Whatever happened had really taken its toll on her. She was still trembling. And he was compelled to pull her back to him, but that was mostly because now that her body heat was gone, he felt cold.

Taking a shaky breath and willing the chills to go away, he placed a hand on hers. "Lay down, alright?"

Hermione's eyes went wide again. She couldn't lie down in that bed again. Not so close to the dark; not so close to that _thing_. "D-D-Draco. I… I…" She stuttered, but no more words came out.

Sighing, he understood somewhat. "I won't leave. I'll sit here with you and watch while you sleep, okay?"

Hermione just about started crying again. She put her face in her palms and breathed heavily.

"Hey, tell me what happened." Draco was stern, he needed to know what was scaring her so bad.

"…can we sleep in Harry's bed?" It was a brave question to ask. She still couldn't believe that she wanted him to hold her as badly as she did.

He blushed again. "Granger, I hardly think that-"

She looked up at him suddenly, and he lost his train of thought. The sadness in her eyes begged him not to say "no". He had never seen such a look before. This was a look that asked something no one had ever trusted him enough to ask. It simply said, "I need you to protect me."

And he couldn't deny her. "…alright."

He took her hand and stood, pulling her upright. Hermione lost her balance at first, but she gripped his arms and leaned into him, refusing to look out into the darkness. She muttered a quick "thank you" before climbing hastily underneath the covers that were still warm from Draco's body moments before. If he didn't get in the bed with her right that instant, she would probably cry again.

Luckily for her, he did just that. Gracefully, very unlike Hermione, Draco moved aside the covers and sat next to the muggleborn witch.

It was awkward.

The bed was twin-sized; just barely enough to fit one student comfortably. Now here sat Draco, legs outstretched and arms in his lap. Next to him, Hermione sat similarly, but with one hand wiping a stray tear.

Both looked straight ahead with a pink color on their cheeks.

Hesitantly, Hermione looked up at him. His jaw was very defined and his skin was very clear. How, she wondered, does someone look so perfect with so much stress in their lives?

Draco felt her gaze on him and peeked at her through the corner of his eye.

She jumped, blushed, and looked down immediately. Caught in the act.

A small smile tugged at his lips. That was pretty cute, he had to admit.

"Are you still scared, Granger?"

"Hermione." She practically cut him off, she spoke so quickly.

"What?"

"Her-Hermione. I don't want to be formal anymore. We're friends now…" Her voice faded as her sentence ended.

Draco raised an eyebrow, not sure how he felt about that. He opened his mouth to argue, but closed it again after a moment of thought. It'd be a bad idea to hurt her again so quickly.

"Alright. _Hermione_."

The brunette couldn't help the small smile that appeared on her face. It was nice to hear her name roll off his tongue. He had shown sympathy and kindness toward her this last day or two, and she was very grateful. She wouldn't mind being friends with the Slytherin.

Draco noticed that she had calmed down a great deal since he had woken up. "I take it you're feeling better?"

She frowned, remembering everything in a rush. Closing her eyes, she willed it all away. But the image came back and she jolted.

Immediately, Draco's arm was around her shoulders, holding her a little closer. "_Granger_! Snap out of it already!" He had to admit that he was getting rather impatient with her.

She shuddered and placed her head in between his neck and shoulder, looking at her hands clutching at the blanket. "_Hermione_."

It was very unlike her to suggest something of the sort, she understood this. But he was the only one there to comfort her and keep her from the brink of insanity. He was the only one who she could turn to. And it surprised her how he seemed to suck the fear right out of her sometimes.

He rolled his eyes and let his arm droop around her frame. He didn't want to hold her. So maybe if his arm was limp, it wouldn't seem like he was doing just that…

"Malfoy?"

"If I have to call you Hermione, you have to call me Draco." He paused, letting it sink in. He could feel her muscles relax completely. "Deal?" A spark of pride lit up within him at being able to calm her like this.

"Deal."

He could hear the smile in her voice.

"Thank you."

He blushed again, getting annoyed. "Whatever." Blinking a few times, he figured now would be a good time to ask. "Gr- Hermione, what exactly was it… that you saw?"

And then she tensed again. Her entire body. He could almost feel the hairs on her head stiffen. "Please tell me? We're in this together. I need to know. Was it a nightmare?"

"No." She didn't want to talk about it. Every time she thought about it, whether it was the one from the shower or the one now, she wanted to rip her eyes out and scream until her throat gave out. It was a gruesome and extreme desire, but it was how she felt. She felt as though she had no control left.

"So it was real?"

"…yes."

"How do you know that? Maybe it was-"

"Draco."

He heard the way she said that. It was final. What she saw was not a nightmare. "Alright. Describe it to me."

She sniffled, but stopped when she felt him squeeze her tighter in assurance. Gratefully, she moved a small hand over and lightly placed it on his. "It was just like what I saw in the shower." She whispered.

A chill came over him and he shuddered. "Go to sleep now, I'll take care of everything."

She yawned as though on command. Hermione allowed herself to look up at him from her spot on his shoulder. Tears glistened in her eyes from the yawn.

Draco's breath caught in his throat. It was that feeling again… The same one he got when she was teasing him with the Chocoballs. His eyes trailed down her forehead, past her eyes, down her nose, and to her lips. This was not a pleasant thought he was having, _at all_.

Hermione looked into his eyes, suddenly realizing how pretty they were. But his eyes weren't looking into hers for very long. She followed them and blushed when she noticed what he was staring at. His eyes were dark with swirling emotion. Slowly, she let her eyes travel down to his lips, too.

He had kissed her before.

Draco Malfoy, Slytherin, promised Death Eater.

But it was… nice. It wasn't like Victor Krum's kiss, which was empty and lustful. And it wasn't like Ron's innocent kiss way back when. It was still lustful, but it was passionate and… hungry. Although, that may have only been from the Chocoballs.

Her heart lurched just thinking about it. She hadn't noticed that they had been silent for a good two minutes. Nor had she noticed that they had gotten a little closer.

Both of Hermione's hands grasped Draco's left hand firmly as his clutched the blanket. His other hand had given up on being limp the moment he stopped breathing regularly, and pressed itself against Hermione's back.

She could smell his cologne, mixed with his sweat and the chocolate on his breath. It didn't disgust her though. Rather, it was _alluring_.

Draco stared at her lips as though they had all the secrets of the world on them. He felt desire pool in his lower belly when he saw her tongue jut out to spare some liquid to the chapped skin.

Hermione noticed the change. His hand moved lower and squeezed her side roughly, but it didn't hurt. It made her legs tingle. At this moment, she was sure of it, she wanted to kiss Draco Malfoy more than she had ever wanted another thing in her life.

His lips parted as she began moving closer. His heart pounded. Why did such a witch provoke such feelings? Why the muggleborn, Hermione Granger? The moment he was close enough to Hermione to feel her breath on his chin, the bubble of warmth in his stomach had popped, allowing that warmth to leak down to his crotch. It reacted as expected, and he could barely contain himself any longer.

"Hermione…" He whispered gruffly, eyes half shut, body trembling.

Hermione's head was spinning. She was seeing stars. Nothing had even happened yet and she was in so much pleasure. Her thighs kept tingling, and the tingling was getting higher and higher… And now, Draco was saying her name with so much passion.

"Hermione…"

She could barely let out a word, but she forced herself. "…yes…"

His eyes shifted to her molten ones. Amazingly, they had gone from milk-chocolate to a raspberry-dark-chocolate. He had never seen so much lust before. It almost made him snap. "…Go to sleep… Hermione."

She faltered. That one command brought her back to reality and made her realize what she was doing. A dark color enveloped her skin, head to shoulders. Her head snapped down and she took her hands from his. "Y-y-yes. Of course. Good night…"

He muttered a quick "night", still gripping her side. Hard. But he loosened it a little and pulled her body lower down into the bed. Without thinking about it, he slid down as well and bit his lip when she nestled her head into the crook of his arm, resting her leg against his and her arm on his stomach.

_Merlin_.

He was hard as a rock and had to get away from this insane woman. But he couldn't leave her. Surprising even himself, he found that it wasn't hard to admit that he _wanted_ to protect her.

But how would he protect her from himself tonight?

* * *

_**TBC**_


End file.
